


New Damara The Beginning Book 1

by JoACurl



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Forgotten Realms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:30:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 69,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoACurl/pseuds/JoACurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Journy with a half scro half elf priestess of Oghma as she finds her way through a world filled with intrigue, prejudice, and adventure. Fighting against prejudice and out of her element from the temple of Gruumsh she acclimates herself to the strange new world of New Damara in the Forgotten Realms. Hiding from the Scro Navy M"lar must make her way as best she can while seeking the knowledge that was long held from her. Along the way she attracts the attention of a demi-god, a high level psionist, and the town's evil influence in the form of Morgan Manshak. Journey with her as she fights to maintain her stand in the light and live an impossible life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was the setting played and enjoyed for seven years on AOL in the Dungeons and Dragons world of the Forgotten Realms. This is a tribute to all my friends and enemies during a time of experiencing what it was like to act out in the theater of our minds.

Chapter 1  
Closing her eyes, she sat as still as she could. Her muscles were fatiguing and she used the moment to pace herself and used it as a study in discipline.

Keeping her focus on trying to ease the pain of cramping muscles, her little pointed ears became a microphone to the room's noise nuances.

From her dark corner, her vantage was a bit awkward. M'lar could detect the deep guttural tones of the Captain as he directed his concerns and comments to the mysterious figure shadowed by his hooded cape.

M'lar allowed her eye lashes to flutter open as she narrowed her gaze to the two males at the end of the room.

Captain Raulf glanced over the inner chamber, his reddish orcish gaze peered at the wanton destruction left my Nazul.

"Senseless, we share the same god and the fool tempts the fates!"

The guttural tones were indistinguishable to most other species but she had understood his words perfectly; after all in some respects they shared the same race.

"The foolish oaf has a weak will and an even smaller brain."

This comment elicited a soft snort from his companion. M'lar thought the voice melodic and calculated with each word uttered.

Something in the tone made her shiver inwardly and once again her attention focused to the two as the subject of the abomination became the topic.

"Why this one Milord? Why is she so special to draw your attention?" The pause was only a breath, to M'lar is seemed an eternity for the response.

"To you she is the abomination, to me she is a profitable miracle. Think about it Raulf, she is an impossibility. She is not scro, nor an elf."

His words had become an exercise in controlling his excitement as he spoke of the abomination that was her. " Instead, she a mixture of two and you may have trouble understanding this as I do; she is the ultimate insult to two gods."

He held mirth in his voice as he thought about what had been accomplished with her birth. "Two arrogant gods that decreed neither of their species should ever breed and bare fruit."

He moved around the room using his own arrogant way of describing what and who she had become. "She is the perfect genetic blend, an impossibility that was not to happen. Do you not think she epitomizes the impossible?"

Raulf shifted his weapon from left to right hand and dropped his heavy head forward to rest his chin on the lip of his armor.

"She was thought only a legend to many off world. Then those that came and saw were astonished and then frightened thinking she was a mockery."

The large male orc grunted as he thought about the profanity this man admired, "Many felt her life best ended.. The others believed she was to be the first to breed and as such bring more of her kind into this world."

The guttural tones of Raulf was grating on the mystery man's nerves. Biting back his irritation he continued to listen. "None from either side would touch her or wish to touch her to breed, she would be too hideous to mate."

The soft voiced man snorted derisively and shook his head, "Ignorance pays men like me Raulf, what do you feel about her?"

Again, the air was punctuated by silence that to M'lar appear to stretch into what was becoming an eternity. With each passing second she remained as she was just reminded her of the cramped sore muscles now becoming an issue for her.

Finally, he answered, "I feel the gold in my pocket far outweighs any superstitious tripe."

The responding laughter was cold and humorless, "Good, we think a like. . ."

The conversation ceased with the arrival of another warrior, his armor bloodied by what M'lar surmised must have been from the house slaves and priests.  
"No sign of the abomination my lord." He gave a cursory glace over the room's occupants. Only minorly noting his Captions companion.

"Nazul has gone to the lower chambers searching, he was told that is where she was last seen."

The warrior gave a quick nod of his head and looked to the direction of the lower chambers of the temple. "Do you wish me to check on his progress?" Raulf nodded.

"Perhaps we can conclude our business so Milord Morgan may be on his way."

The clank of the orc's armor echoed hollowly around the chamber as he made haste towards the lower chamber doors.

Raulf moved towards the dais and placed a foot upon the first step. The one called Morgan watched from the door.

M'lar felt that although he gave the appearance of relaxed calm, he was ever vigilant and at one point when she silently cried out in pain, he had shifted his gaze to her dark corner. Then the dark man turned his focus back on Raulf.

Just when M'lar did not think she could last much longer from the paralyzing cramps in her legs, the two warriors appeared dragging an old priest by the collar.

"The arch prelate says she escaped at the first sign of the attack."

Nazul flung the old man forward, and M'lar heard the muffled groan as the old one who had been like a father to her landed hard on the marble like surface of the steps.

"Shall I kill him now?" The blood covered warrior rested his hand on the hilt of his blade his thumb moving nervously over the hilt's embellishments of jewels.

M'lar felt her rage collecting and flexed her fingers around her own symmetrical blade. Her thoughts interrupted by a plaintive command from Torin, his thoughts penetrating her own rage.

"No, M'lar focus and stay alive, I have lived long enough and today is a good day to die."

M'lar focused her emotions and spoke mentally to Torin, "I will not allow him to kill you father. Today is a better day to live."

Torin's thoughts were tired and he was feeling his years and the shame of being caught.

"I wish only for an honorable death my child. You however, you are the beginning, the hope for a better and more refined raced. You are one of a kind and they know this, that is why they have come.. ."

Torin's thoughts were interrupted by the sharp kick of Nazul, "I said old one tell me where the abomination went and we might let you live.

M'lar and Torin both knew this was a lie and she readied herself to battle for her mentor. Exerting incredible control over her muscles she stretched slowly forward feeling the adrenalin beginning to move through her body.

Controlling her breathing she moved her body to a standing position, As she moved Torin made a coughing sound to cover any noise she might make as she pulled her diminutive form to a standing position.

Nazul laughed harshly, "The old fool will die before we have had a chance to have some sport with him." The soft voiced one cocked his head.

"I would suggest you keep him alive apparently he means something to the half breed. If you kill him. . ."

Nazul turned on him with a vengeance. Raising his fist to swing on the one called Morgan. M'lar watched in amazement as the large male warrior's hand stayed in mid swing and the brutish male was brought to his knees, his body trembling with the effort to control himself.

"He is a psionist M'lar place your barriers up against his mind tricks."

Torin closed his eyes and began to chant softly under his breath by taking advantage the battle that was ongoing between the two he was able to chant softly.

Raulf, called out sharply, "Enough! We waste enough time and the abomination gets away and with her escape goes my gold."

Nazul collapsed on the floor with a heavy grunt and clank of armor. Blinking he glowered at the human called Morgan.

"Mind bender one day, you will pay dearly for your insolence." Nazul pushed himself up and turned his attention to the old priest.

Torin finished his spell and as he cast it out, M'lar felt herself shift and falling. With the unexpected shift in her position and the sensation of falling she gasp.

The gasp echoed catching the attention of the occupants of the chamber. As quickly as she was there, she was no longer in site and Torin laid back closing his eyes giving up his spirit to his god.

The passing of the old man was but a whisper in the wind. He smiled as his eyes lifted up to see past the veil and to the River Styx's.

The boatman awaited him patiently by the bank, Torin gave only a half look back; then moving forward he stepped into the boat and sat. His judgment was coming and he faced it with a clear conscious.

M'lar's scream of frustration and anger dissipated into the surrounding chamber as she tumbled and fell in a rush down the dimensional door to land with a harsh thud on the ground.

Disoriented she tumbled to a standing position taking up a defensive stance. Looking around she saw that Torin had cast her into sanctuary near the mountain caves of solitude.

She was a good 60 miles from the temple. At that moment she also realized that Torin had traveled beyond the veil. This was knowledge she had learned from living with the priests all her life.

She knew he had given up the last of his energy to see her safely from the hands of the invaders. Thereby knowing she was safe from the onslaught of the attackers he allowed his spirit to pass on.

She took a moment to release her anguish with a long wail, giving Torin’s the honorable passing he so well deserved. Dashing the tears from her eyes she allowed them to dry on her cheeks. Feeling her stomach knot with her emotional release she slumped down on the ground and grabbed a hand full of earth.

"From where you come to where you go, pass with the grace of Gruumsh, travel the river of blood and tears to find rest dear friend."

She lifted her hand clinched in a fist watched the dirt pass through the parted fingers to be caught by the wind and blow across the expanse of the land she sat on. Lifting her hand she closed her hand to make a fist and kissed the dirt that remained.

Turning she moved towards the cave's mouth. This was her birthplace, the place she had spent her formative years.

Scrambling up the rocky cliff side, she slid into the dark cave and inhaled deeply the scent of damp rock and pungent earth smells.

A primal setting, moving into the darkness she allowed her memories to direct her to the interior cavern. Her sight adjusting to the darkness allowing memories of her childhood flooded her.

Moving along a time worn path as she let soft footfalls leave tiny dust balls to spiral up around her sandal clad feet.

Going deeper into the cavern she stopped at the entrance of another tunnel that branches off into three directions.

M'lar knew one direction would be instant death less than 20 feet in, the floor dropped away to a roiling pit of a hot lava bed.

The other one led the ignorant one to wander relentlessly for days until finding their way out to a valley on the east side of the mountain.

The one she traveled took her to the inner sanctum. Moving to the tall basket in the corner she lifted the lid and the glowing rocks lit the large cavern.

Moving to the make shift bunk she looked to the wall and locating the rock, she pressed and waited as the wall moved under her hand.

The hinged door moving silently allowing M'lar stepped into the interior room. With movement the room lit up. On silent hinges the door slid shut.

The only sound was a soft click as it closed. She stood in the center of the room and was reminded of a tomb.

M'lar looked at the odd concoction of tables, vials, and tubing. Oddly, M'lar likened the scent to the womb from which she was conceived and had been birthed. Moving to the small rough hewed cot resting against the back wall she collapsed on it and closed her eyes.

Feeling her muscles slowly starting to relax, and then wanting to seize. Wincing she fought to control her muscles then she allowed her eyes to close and exhaustion to take her over.

It was then she felt truly safe and secure. It had been an exhausting day beginning at sunrise. That was when the scro ships arrived. With their arrival they had brought death.

She had barely enough time to search for markers or sighs and then she saw it was the Severed Elf Head Clan. Blood thirsty and filled with rage they swarmed over the temple.

That was the beginning of the end of the life she had once knew and shared with the elder priests that had all at one time or another been her teacher and fathers. Of them all, M'lar had selected her favorite and her heart had been given to Torin, her mentor, and father figure.

The others had felt uncomfortable around her but had not questioned the highest order of the Arch Prelate to take her under their protection to teach her, train her, and above all else respect her.

They had found her loathsome to look upon that to share the same room with her she had been forced her to wear a cowl to hide that insidious thing she represented.

Her life among the males of the temple had been a hard one suffering taunts for her intelligence, which was far superior to theirs.

The most difficult thing part of her upbringing and had harden her to their taunts was their constant reminders that she was different. She was not full scro and was something so vile they found her defamation to their senses.

Too many times she had heard how she would never be fit as a mate for any self respecting warrior of the scro nation because she was too ugly to be considered for mating purposes.

As Torin cast his spell and M'lar disappeared, he gave up his spirit to move past the veil. At that moment, Torin knew M'lar was safe and he died with a smile edging his lips.

The one called Morgan growled under his breath as he watched the small cloak figure disappear into the vast dark dimensional door.

He turned on Raulf and Nazul. "Go after her you fools." The two spilt moving in different directions as the one called Morgan moved to the still figure of Torin.

Focusing his talent, he attempted to read the dead man's memory right before he died. The frustration that filled the human was evident in his movements.

The black abyss and then cold stonewalls. That was what memories the old scro priest still held and before shifting through the veil.

The one called Morgan withdrew his probe for fear that to follow him, would take Morgan over into the darkness as well. His frustration was complete as he lost all contact for the prize he sought.

Ruthlessly he pushed his anger down and began to reconsider his association with these idiots that were his minions.

He really needed to find himself some better minions if he was to be successful. He was considering that Nazual needed to die and the sooner the better.

Having been thwarted he moved to the doorway and shouted, "Florin! Please get in here NOW!"

A large well-muscled male mu with broad shoulders, scars, from the top of his baldhead to his large muscled legs dressed as a slave from the pits of Athos moved into the room.

He paused in the doorway and glanced at the hooded figure. "Yes milord Ricktor."

The man threw back his hood and revealed a human male with dark hair carefully coiffed, muscled shoulders, narrow hips. He had a pleasing enough face with dark black piercing eyes and a cruel set to his lips.

He had given himself time for just a cursory look as he looked around for the dead priest. "I told you to call me Morgan, bring that. . . " He nodded to the dead priest's body.

The mul looked at the dead body of the scro priest and then to Ricktor. "Why? What good will it do?

Ricktor snapped his dark gaze back at the mul his voice was tinged with a coldness that came from his lack of emotions to any word he muttered.

"It will be resurrected and will lead us to the most valuable piece of property ever. Those foolish orcs have caused enough destruction for today. Let us take what we can and salvage the rest another day."

The mul towering over the human male by a good two feet lifted the dead priests body and followed Ricktor out the door. His own thoughts kept hidden behind his own mask of indifference.

Ricktor stopped outside the temple meeting up with Raulf, "Well?"

Raulf growled in frustration. "We have searched the entire complex and the sentry reports armed warriors moving fast to this location. We should vacate immediately."

Ricktor nodded, "My ship is docked on lake."

Nazul joined them and the party disappeared into the heavy tree line around the once tranquil lake. From the lake the sound of engines firing and from the tree line a hammerhead war ship lifted into the air and was soon lost from sight as it made it's way into space.

Thunderous hoof falls rang along the hard packed earthen roadway. The snort of the beasts rent the air as the compliment of soldiers arrived at the temple entrance.

Dismounting they withdrew weapons and moved through the entrance, their boots crunching over the splintered doorway.

The leader shouting out orders, "Searched for survivors." Marstoq looked the room over and then moved slowly towards the temple room. Everywhere there was utter and complete destruction.

Torq moved from the servants quarters, "Captain, the west wing has been destroyed no survivors."

Marstoq an uncommon looking scro with dark eyes, a slightly protrusive forehead that leant character to his hybrid features, felt the red rise on the back of his neck as his gaze slid over the destructions.

"Any sign of the little mother?"

His honey brown skin colored was a great contrast to the others that had surrounded him. Those that had come under his command were true scro, tusks, protruding from their upper gums over their bottom lips. Typical of most scro they had wide nostrils that flared when in the heat of battle.

Their skin toe had ranged from being a ruddy grey skinned to a muddy brown skin tones while others held a red clay skin tone to their over engorged muscled bodies which were in cased in leather armor.

Marstoq had been one of the first to be bred to a softer skin tone, less pronounced forehead smaller nose proportionate to his features with his tusks removed.

He had been a hybrid marvel much to the satisfaction of the creators. He had been a genetically altered prototype of a hybrid expected to breed and add more to the armies of the space-faring orcs. An idea originally conceived by the Generals of the Scro Army and Navy.

His intelligence and reflexes were to be superior to those that followed. His prototype was to be used for infiltration and the advanced forces for conquering other worlds.

He stood surveying the damage and he clinched his jaw tightly and turned his dark penetrating gaze over to the east wing.

Kvid moved from the east wing escorting two young male priests, their faces pale and eyes wide.

"Where is the little mother?" Marstoq's words unsettled the already distressed monks and they cowered before his massive form.

Realizing his tactics would do little to alleviate the monk's already over used senses, Marstoq took a deep breath and sighed.

Barking out another order, "Kvid take them to Stormhold, see they are treated well and fed well, we will bury the dead and say the appropriate prayers and see if we can find the little mother."

Kvid turned to the priests and shouting orders for the priests to be secured and transported, he turned back to Marstoq. "Do you know where she might be milord Captain?"

Juvon, moved towards the dais and looked at the fallen image of their god. "I wonder he did not seek vengeance on the desecrators."

Marstoq nodded in agreement and turned to his second in command. "We have bodies to bury and then a search of the area to find the cleric."

The detail laid the last body to rest and turned back to the temple. "On the morrow we will need to send workers to repair the temple and put a contingent of guard here. Are there any signs or word of where the cleric might be? Was she one of the dead?"

This made Marstoq's stomach clinch at the thought. She had been very much as he, only her genetics had gone a step further and she had been called 'the breeder'.

She would be the mother of a new nation of her kind. Though word had filtered down that she was grotesque and hard to look upon he was only minutely aware that she was much as he honey skin, eyes the mixture of green and yellow tint, she had been bred to be smaller than he but a body that was sturdy and fit for battle.

Torq shook his head, "No milord no sign and not one of the dead."

Marstoq moved to sit on the temple steps and brushed dirtied fingertips over his brow and pushed his hair back. "Malady M'lar where are you? Have you been taken?"

A soft breeze blew over his hot body and he glanced up. It was so subtle yet commanding his attention. His heavy brow furrowed and his glance fell to the mountains.

"Torq! Mount up we ride to the cleansing caves."

Torq commanded the others to mount up, As a group they assembled and mounted in successive order, they turned their huge beasts and headed to the mountains.

Marstoq smiled, "Torin you old devil a bit of you still stays to help."

Mounting up the security guards rode due west and towards the mountains. Their burden lifted and their spirits a little lighter. Soon, he would be able to see if the little mother was as hideous as most had claimed. He rode to a monumental occasion.

M'lar lay in a meditative dream state; her body exhausted and her mind devoid of thought. An exercise Torin had taught her to keep the mind benders from reading her thoughts.

Shifting her weight on the hard bunk, she slipped deeper into her dreamless sleep, A cascade of long flowing auburn hair haloed her head, her small body curled beneath the robes and the animal fur she was unaware of the beautiful creature she had become.

The tiny pointed ears; the slight abbreviation to her forehead was the only indication of her scro breeding. She had become the impossible a half-breed of scro, and elven kind. Sleeping the deep sleep of a child was how Marstoq found her.

Looking down on the delicate features he smiled and moved dirty fingertips to brush a slight wisp of hair from her forehead. The fingertips were gently massaging the slight boney ridge. "Little mother wake up."

His words were gentle and kind as he spoke. From a distance, M'lar heard his voice and struggled to open her eyes and gazed up to peer upon one of her adopted children.

All on this world were her children, those that choose to call her cleric and mother were her charges to see and nurture. Looking a bit confused the day's events rushed over her like the swelling tide.

She sat up clutching Marstoq's sleeve. "Son, you have come to take me home?"

Marstoq knew it was not fear that griped her it was more than the emotions of the unknown threat he saw it spark in her eyes as he stared and saw that it was shear determination and fortitude.

"Aye little mother, you are going home, not to the temple but the hold. You duties here are ended."

He gently ran fingers down her fall of auburn curling hair. The press of her heavy breasts against his leather-clad knees reminded him of her female charms.

To him she was no abomination but a child woman, in a body most men would crave to hold with features so delicate that she would be considered beautiful.

Her eyes held the grit and determination that marked he r a creature to two worlds. She bore the blood of two strong nations one of elven kind and orcish kind.

He had to remind himself constantly she was not for taking to breed, though the creators wanted her as their first proto-type.

To him she was to be venerated. She was like the holy mother to his kind. An abbreviation from blooded scro, the ultimate creation of his god's blood and the blood of their sworn enemy the elven kind.

She was stronger, quicker, smarter, and blended with the best of the many worlds. This information had been given to him in confidence.

As the head of the Imperial Homeland Guard, Marstoq had that right. Gently scooping M'lar up into his arms, he pulled the hood of her cloak over her head and moved into the outer room.

"Mount up and prepare to ride to the stronghold. From there we shall summon the ship to head for the home world." The contingent, moved with Marstoq and his precious cargo to the beasts.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ricktor sat legs crossed hands resting on each knee palms up. With meticulous precision he practiced his mental exercise. Layer by layer he moved and was about to plateau when a soft knock upon his door interrupted his attainment level.

Irritation did not edge his voice, but it did his mind.

"Enter."

Ricktor spoke with dead calm, and anyone that knew him at all would have known exactly how close to danger that tone indicated.

The large mul poked his head in and noted Ricktor still sat in meditation position.

"Milord Ricktor, the process has been completed, the old priest has been resurrected."

Rising slowly, Ricktor, reached for a black shirt,. With deliberate ease he pulled it over his head. The shirt fell to his waist he tucked it into his black leather pants and then he glanced to the Mul.

"Has he spoken?" Each word uttered with an effort to attain calm.

"No milord, he was exhausted he sleeps."

Ricktor, tied the black silk cravat at his throat and brushed clean fingertips through his dark hair.

"Then his mind is mine."

The mul smiled at this and waited for his master to move past him to the hallway. Both men made their way slowly towards the holding area.

What a contrast they made as they moved down the ships hallway. The mul stood nearly eight-foot tall mul. His mode of dress was bare from his hairless chest to his midriff with only a leather knot of bones around his neck.

Upon well muscled hips he wore leather breeches with leather boots, his face was devoid of emotion. He bore his scars and tattoos proudly as he moved with the smaller human male.

Ricktor Stargrave walked with a confidence and command that left little doubt he would tolerate little and would deal swiftly with any obstacle."

The priestess that performed the resurrection, what of her?"

"She sleeps in the hold with the priest. She was exhausted."

Ricktor nodded, and moved to the door of the hold and turned to the mul.

"You know what to do with her."

The mul looked a bit disconcerted at this request but nodded his assent.

"Is it necessary? Can you not put some kind of mental blocks on her memory?"

Ricktor's hand stayed on the knob and his knuckles grew white with the pressure he was using on the knob.

"Her god would eventually correct anything I did, I do not want any of this traced back to me. So, do as you are told."

The words were spoken softly and with deliberate care to emphasize his intentions and orders. He also would not allow his orders to be subverted.

"Report back to me when it is done."

The mul heaved a heavy sigh of relief and bowed his head.

"Yes milord Ricktor." His giant form slumped and showed that he had been duly chastised. Following closely behind Ricktor he moved into the holding cell.

Ricktor glanced briefly at the tiny female dressed in priestly robes, then looked away and at the old scro priest that lay resting on his back.

Ricktor stared at the old priest, using his mental talent, Ricktor checked the priest for an open mind, finding at rest all defenses were down, he smiled.

Pushing forward he began to weave through the memories of the old scro priest. Using these memories, Ricktor was given carte blanche to the life of M'lar from the age of 9 until her current age of 25.

Ricktor could feel the old man's initial revulsion of what he was given and the duty to train and bring her up as a cleric.

How the child continually showed her willful spirit from the day he met her tried his patience.

Her long braids hanging over her slender shoulders, the small pointed ears peaking through the curling tendrils. Torin. Was remembering vividly how her wide green eyes peered at him with a questioning and trusting looks.

He was constantly astonished by her mind and the need to understand and gain knowledge.

Ricktor smiled as he watched the tiny girl begin to mature into a buxom exotic beauty carrying on with her need and yearnings to learn.

M'lar was quiet an accomplished fighter, diplomat, and charming female companion to Torin. Torin’s feelings towards her had now evolved to that of a doting father for his talented daughter.

M'lar must have felt the same for there was a bond and she would come to him and call him father.

The image Ricktor now held of M'lar was unforgettable. Barely five feet tall, long flowing auburn hair that hung to her waist, full curves that pleased any healthy males appreciation for the female form.

Full heavy breasts that tempted an imagination to thoughts of lust. Ricktor felt his own loins ache for such a woman. Controlling his urges he continued to probe the old priests mind until he was satisfied with what he learned.

Releasing the control he nodded.

"Tell the pilot to take us to the citadel I have a report to make on Morgan Manshak's . . ."

He smiled at the thought tonight's antics would be blamed on Morgan.  
"Activities.. . "

The mul nodded and watched as the psionist moved out of the room. Ricktor was relentless and the fact he had managed to fool the other warlocks of his dark side had been an amazing feat.

They would have found him wanting and would have cast him out of the order branding him as a dreadlock no longer worthy to be a member of the loyal order of warlocks.

Taking a deep breath, he moved to the female priestess as she lay exhausted from her resurrecting the dead she was only vaguely aware of the large hands that now pressed down over her nose.

The last thing she heard as she took her last breath was the snap of her neck. At that moment when death claimed her; she gladly gave herself over to her god and went beyond the veil to the River Styx.

She was too tired to cry out in pain or frustration the deed was done and she was no more for this earthly plane. She looked forward to seeing her god and staying in his house.

Sorak took the Priestess' body to the air lock of the ship and sent her body drifting into the dark abyss that was realm space.

He shook his head and knew it was the right decision. Ricktor had made sure nothing was left behind to tie him to the raid on the scro temple.

He never really showed that he relished in blaming Morgan Manshak for all his evil deeds and could plead his case for Manshak to be hunted down and brought to justice by the citadel.

It would be quite a feather in his cap if he could capture the dreadlock and bring him before the council of warlocks for judgment.

With so much attention paid to the evil doings of Morgan, they would not notice one of their own was as dirty as Morgan and hiding behind a polite mask of righteous justice.

Ricktor sat back down in lotus fashion and took a deep cleansing breath. Tonight had been a disappointment not finding the 'breeder'. He recalled her appearance and smiled, He could show her how to breed.

He wondered what kind of children would they have then brushed it aside, it was enough that he could seek his pleasures elsewhere. She was worth 50,000 gold and he could put that gold to good use.

First thing he would do is to buy new mercenary. These oafs had destroyed more than they could have salvaged and sold. He studied the image projected in his mind and was intrigued.

How could this be possible, she was half elf half scro, none of the earlier reports had been as accurate to what he now studied. He made his next plans carefully.

Marstoq had set course for the home world when from the starboard side of realm space a volley of cannon fire was felt to shake and rattle the ship.

Marstoq moved quickly to the helm and peered at the viewer. A hammerhead war ship was bearing down on his ship.

"We need to try and out run them, we are not heavy enough to fight them."

The scro steersman maneuvered the ship trying to anticipate the next volley of fire. Anticipating the destination and finding instead it was tearing away at its outer hull.

Marstoq moved to the scrolls and looked for a place to seek shelter, when the next volley was a broadside and he felt the ship lurched and the steam rolled, he could hear the shouts of his men as they were burned or had taken damage.

"Skreel, you and the men take the escape pods and leave the ship."

Skreel shook his head. "I will not leave you Captain, it is an honor to die and a good day to die."

Marstoq and smiled at his steersman. "It is a better day to live. I will stay with the ship. You and the others must flee and bring help."

Skreel understood and saluted his captain then turned and sounded the abandoned ship alarm. Marstoq moved to the quarters that held the little mother.

"Little mother, I need your blessings now. I am sending you to realm space and hopefully to safety." M'lar looked to Marstoq and smiled.

"My son, rise so we can face this time of troubles together." She lifted his chin and smiled into his gaze.  
Five of the advance guard moved down the hallway and stopped, "Milord Marstoq, the rest have left the ship, what do you wish? The advancing hammerhead has backed off. However, I fear they are preparing to board."

Marstoq smiled. "Let them think we are dead in the water, then we will drop down to the first area of land we find and see if they follow."

They nodded following his lead as they knew he was a fierce warrior and would die first before being taken captive.

"Has anyone identified the ship that has attacked us?"

Malek shook his head; he was a large scro warrior that had learned his respect for the male hybrid in front of him. "No a solid black hammerhead with no notable markings."

The ship lurrched and then began to drop, "Shall we go to the pilot room?"

The six of them moved towards the front of the ship, the small priestess moving between the large sea of male shoulders, her cloak billowing out around her as she made her way to the stern castle.

There she looked around at the mess the whole ship had become from the volley after volley of canon fire. Sighing she moved to the side and began to pray, her words filled with courage and passion and her companions took heart with her faith as the ship began to free fall.

Using incredible strength Marstoq grabbed the steering stick and held on trying to slow their descent and the hammerhead firing on them as they fell.

M'lar was knocked to the floor as the ship made land fall in a large body of water. She waited to see if the ship would sink and gratefully she found that the ship held its ballast as they moved on a body of water.

M'lar looked around and notice the men all had taken harder falls than she had and moved to check their injuries.

Three of the five were unconscious having felt the weight of the ships walls bowing in then shattering with the impact.

Marstoq had held onto the shift and now looked in pain as his shoulder and arm were dislocated at the elbow.

Rushing to his side she looked at the Captain's arm and sighed. Grabbing his arm, she bent her body and put her foot to his armpit and then she jerked hard and heard the double pop as his shoulder and arm were once again reunited.

Marstoq looked at his little mother and smiled, "Thank you little mother, that is kind of you to give me your gift."

M'lar turned to look at the others on the deck. "We need to get off this ship and hide, we do not know if we are in the land of friend or enemies."

Marstoq looked around and cautioned her. "Hold Little Mother I hear voices."

From the shore of the lake in Foot Hills Park, the afternoon strollers were astounded to see a large spell jammer move through the clouds. They became anxious watching it head for their lake to make an unceremoniously hard landing. The ship sent a tidal wave of water spraying forth to bath the shore and those fishing the lake edge with its refreshing deluge of water.

Though there were screams of surprise and there were others shouting, “Watch out!” The heavy ship landed nose buried and then rocked back and forth before settling with a groan.

A contingent of guard had been on patrol and seeing the ship's approach knew it was in trouble and if it did not bury itself in the park it would surly hit the large hill that made the park and the lake into a bowl.

Captain Greyhawke road his large war horse towards the lake and awaited any signs of life from the ship. Not seeing any sign’s he dismounted and ordered his guard to find boats.

As they were about to mount their search they saw from the side hold a large door open and six large figures and the seventh a petite figure appeared.

One large male wearing a uniform that denoted him a Captain, held another of his kind supporting him to the side. While on the other side two more soldiers appeared helping two more like kind males.

Grayhawke turned to his second in Command.

"Jenkins, go get Doctor Manshak there appears to be injured."

Jenkins spurred his horse and rode off. In a short period of time, a dimensional door opened with Manshak's carriage and a wagon being driven into the park.

Marstoq looked around and muttered, "Humans mostly I am sure once they realize we are scro they will challenge."

M'lar held her hand up. "Allow me to negotiate our care and assure them we mean no harm."

From the bottom deck another plat form moved out and rose up.

M'lar smiled "Tinser's floating disk."

They stepped to the floating platform, M'lar taking the forefront of her contingent. Closing her eyes she moved the elements to drift them to shore as the lake.

Stepping forward she removed her hood to a gasp of disbelief by many of those around her. "We need help we mean no harm, we were attacked in realm space."

Morgan was as shocked as the rest of those enjoying an afternoon stroll in the park. He would have never expected six scro males to drop from the sky.  
That coupled with the fact that the female was now what many would term impossible. She was obviously a hybrid. But the words he heard muttered from behind by some of he elven contingent was, "abomination".

Three burly guardsmen that glared at the scros moved forward with stretchers to put the injured scro males on so they could carry them to the wagon.

Exiting the carriage Morgan put on his charming smile looked around at the residents and expressively opened his arms.

"Welcome my new friends to New Damara."

M'lar looked at the smartly dressed male and was reminded of a snake oil salesman that had come to the temple one time.

He spouted miraculous cures and amazing feats that could be performed by ingesting his elixir. It was later discovered to be extract from the swamp snakes that had bordered the badlands of her home world.

If anything it would have been poison for most but to her it was nothing but a bad taste in her mouth and that is what this human male was making her feel he was no better than that snake oil salesman.

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Morgan Manshak. I am the doctor here and can assist you with repairs for your ship and help your injured."

The rest of the town folk appeared to revere this man but to M'lar he was the face to the name she had heard when the Temple had been over run and destroyed.

M'lar found the doctor unnerving. Every instinct within her body was shouting she should stay away. Manshak studied her carefully, looking at her intently.

M'lar turned to Marstoq as he loaded the last of the injured men onto the wagon. "Little mother, will you be okay? I want to go with my . . . "

M'lar smiled and patted his arm, "You go, I shall be fine. I can wait here with your men."

Manshak kept staring at her and then Marstoq. Manshak began concentrating, as he pressed his extraordinary mental powers out first to focus on M'lar and then to Marstoq.

Carefully, he ~ego whipped~ M'lar penetrating her mind. Manshak began to sift through their recent memories. His features clouded considerably when he saw the utter destruction of the scro temple and heard his name mentioned.

Then he turned his attention the male and found he had to exert more effort to ~ego whip~ the male. Careful not to alert the male to his intrusions, he withdrew from his mind after sifting through is recent memories.

Turning he turned on his charm and smiled watching Marstoq. " I wish to welcome you all to New Damara and wish to offer you both shelter in manor house while your men heal."

M'lar was too quick to respond. "Thank you no, I am sure there is an inn we might be allowed to rest and await their return to health."

Manshak's features tightened as he held firm control on his emotions. "Yes, there are several places you might seek out. One of which is the Golden Palace. Its my gaming establishment. You would be welcome there or my home."

M'lar frowned. "How quaint, a gaming establishment owned by the local doctor."

Captain Grayhawke smiled hearing the dryness of the comment from the feisty female.

"Dr. Manshak owns quiet a bit of property on the isle of New Damara."

M'lar turned her gaze up at the human on the large bay. "How convenient. Is there any other place where one might be able to procure a room for the night?"

Morgan narrowed his gaze and began once again to focus his mental powers on M'lar's mind. ~ego whip~. Opening her mind one more time, he pressed forward with his power. ~probe~

Noting she had not felt his mental manipulations he smiled. \ Focusing he found what he was looking for and planted the suggestion, ~~sleep~~.

M'lar turned to Marstoq as the suggestion to sleep enveloped her, she closed her eyes and unexpectedly began to slump to the ground.

Manshak deftly swept her up in his arms as she appeared to faint. Marstoq moved towards her. "It would appear your cleric has exhausted herself. Please, I insist you stay at my home until you are well enough to decide what you will do."

Marstoq looked at the wagon as his men were finally loaded onto the wagon. Torn between M'lar's reluctance to take his offer and being with his men.

"I can assure you Captain, that your cleric will be well treated and so will your men. For now, though I believe a good night's rest for all parties and allow me to heal your men. After that we can see what repairs will need to be made to your spell jammer to set you on your way."

Marstoq nodded, "Thank you sir, if you wish you may allow me to take our cleric and you can see to the men."

Manshak was not so ready to give up his prize. "Your men will be attended to as soon as they arrive at my office."

Morgan held M'lar firmly in his arms as he studied the set of the male hybrid’s jaw. "There is an elven priestess there who will tend to the injuries and I will later regenerate their skin."

Morgan looked down at the female in his arms then assuming a very concerned tone he spoke softly, "My concern sir is your cleric appears to be exhausted and so do you. I will make you both comfortable and see to the rest of their needs."

Marstoq was not about to let M'lar out of his sight. "Then sir, shall we be on our way? I would like to make sure she is safe and comfortable."

Morgan nodded and moved to hand M'lar's limp form over to Marstoq. Marstoq took M'lar and held her gingerly to his wide chest.

Manshak turned to Grayhawke and subtly moved fingers signaling to him in thieves cant. Grayhawke nodded and ordered his men to stand down.

Leaving a small contingent to stand guard over the steaming jammer in the lake. Grayhawke followed the doctor and he Captain as they moved to the carriage.  
Morgan led Marstoq to the carriage. Stepping inside, he reached forward, "Allow me to make her comfortable for you."

Marstoq held her up to him and Morgan reclaimed his prize. She was something he had never seen before and thought never to see again.

The gods would be in quiet a fit over this blasphemy as he looked upon the features of an abomination. Morgan had to admit she was such a lovely perversion that one would not have thought it possible to blend the two species. Yet here she was and there was that Captain.

Manshak with infinite care placed M'lar on the cushioned seat the rich leather giving off a distinct smell of well-oiled leather.

With as much care as he had placed M'lar on the seat, Manshak then used his fine satin cloak to cover her. Marstoq looked at the gentle care that Manshak had used and then to his men.

"Doctor Manshak, if it is no bother would you mind seeing to her care, while I attend the ship and my men?"

Manshak nodded to him. "Please and I will see to your cleric's needs."

Marstoq extended his hand, "Thank you and I can find you. .. "

Marstoq left the sentence open as he looked back to the wagon ready to leave with his men.

"I am making arrangements for them to take your injured to my clinic on the main street. Your cleric will be housed at my estate. I will send the carriage back for you. The carriage driver will then escort you to my estate."

Manshak gave him a firm shake and allowed him to close the door of the carriage. Knocking on the roof, Manshak signaled the driver to move on.

As the carriage jolted forward, Morgan rested back to study the half breed in front of him.

"Hmmm, I sense that perhaps someone has been meddling in places they should not have."

Manshak leaned forward and brushed the hair from her face. Looking at her features more closely, he found that she truly represented the best of the two worlds.

"You were never to be and yet. . ."

He ran soft fingertips over her small ridges, down the narrow line of her jaw over her full lips, then traced the line of her jaw up to her ears. Brushing the hair back to peer at the delicate pointed ears.

"What were they planning? What did they have in mind and who wants you now enough to risk a full out war with the scro empire. Then to try and blame me for their misdeeds?"

M'lar stirred briefly shifting her body to a more comfortable position. Morgan Manshak smiled as he caught a glimpse of swell of her near bare breast.

"Easy Morgan, its just the pleasure of the body. Feed your mind, not your body."

Morgan sat back studying M'lar, "You could make a man want and wish for more. But what could you do for a man lets see if you have what it takes."

Morgan slowly entered her mind ~probe~. Then began to sift through what she knew.

Sitting back he was amazed at what he had discovered. Fire, passion as yet untapped and knowledge the woman was full of untapped knowledge.

There was so much he could capitalize on and use for his benefit. However, the time was not right for now. She had more to learn and so did he.

Planting a thought within her mind he sat back and smiled. "Now, to take care of your son."

Morgan turned to peer out of the window at the passing scenery and sighed, one more move to place her where he wanted her.

Concentrating he opened a ~dimensional door~ to his estate in front of the driver, horses. The team of horsed pulled the carriage into the dimensional door appearing in front of Morgan's stately home.

Gathering up his prize, he moved from his carriage into his home. "Mrs. Johnson!"

Morgan called and from the rear hallway a plump comfortable looking woman with a grey bun bustled from what must have been the kitchen area.

"Aye Milord?" She dropped a quick curtsy.

"Prepare the large guest room."

"Miss Katon’s old room?" She puzzled this request with some apparent concern.

"Miss Katon will never be back. I personally want that room fumigated and the bedding burned. As a matter of fact, everything in that room should be destroyed and new furniture brought in to replace it. I want all evidence of Miss Katon's presence erased from that room."

She bobbed a curtsey. He looked down at the woman in his arms and smiled, "Now, I want the bed chamber next to my own bed chamber prepared for our honored guest."

The housekeeper glanced at the unconscious female in his arms. Obviously, this request was highly unusual. But she was not one to question his directives so she went about preparing the large guest bedroom.

As she glanced over her shoulder she watched him moved to his library with the little one. "Let me know when the room is prepared." He closed the door behind him.  
Morgan lay her on his sofa and turned to see his butler, Jericho.

"Find Shala and bring her here. I need her services and its worth 1000 gold pieces."

Jericho a small wiry man that gave most pause when he entered the room was a shifty eyed thief that had been in the House's employ for many years.

Though he was of an undeterminable age, Morgan had regenerated him in exchange for his loyalty. Morgan knew he was well over 300 years old. He knew this because he had been in his employ for that long. Moving to find a soft blanket he covered his guest and moved to his desk.

He knew she had heard his name when her temple had been ransacked. She had seen all the priests killed. So who was brazen enough to dare and impersonate him at the risk of his mind being scrambled to mush?

He sat down and studied the woman and then turned to peer at his own image. He was a fairly handsome chap even if he had to admit it himself.

There were few that could resist his charm and he had enough charm to cover this island. Strong jaw line, blue eyes, with a heavy fall of eyelashes and blond hair that swept over his high forehead.

He thought his lips were very kissable or at least that is what he had been repeatedly told. Lifting his chin he smiled and thought it was a wonderful smile and easy manner.

Oh yes he even had the hands of an artist. Long slender fingers that were made for surgery except the surgery he did as what was called psychic surgery.

He would make an excellent husband some day or perhaps a wonderful father some day. So far, he had found no woman that could equal his needs or wants for perfection, after all he was perfect and he knew he would need a mate that would be his equal.

So far none had come up to his expectations or his desire. He was bored and he needed a distraction. His swordsmanship was beyond compare and no one had been able to defeat him.

He studied his nails and looked at the cuticles and frowned, he would be needing a manicure soon enough but not today he had other fish to fry.

From the open doorway he watched the form of a tiny lovely woman slip into the room and look around. She wore a short sword at his waist and her vibrant red hair shone under the hood of her cape as she moved forward.

"What is it you need Morgan?"

Her voice was soft and lyrically sweet as she pushed back her hood to reveal her elven features, tiny pointed ears peeked out from the glorious fall of mellifluous red hair.

Morgan smiled and when he smiled Shayla did not like him. It usually meant someone was about to die. She just hoped it would not be here this day.

"Come my dear and look upon elven kind and orcish kind's downfall."

He turned her to look at the sleeping woman in his settee. "Is she not magnificent?" How do you think Corellon or Gruumsh will like what someone had done?"

Shayla blanched and pulled her weapon ready to strike. Morgan put his hand over hers and shook his head while he did a "Tisk- tisk -tisk my dear. Don't be rude."

Shayla turned her pale features to Morgan."

This thing needs to be destroyed!"

She hissed her anger at such an abomination. Morgan wagged his finger in her face.

"This thing is worth a lot of money to someone. We know that it has to be enough money to bring about a war with the scro, orcs and elven kind. This thing is a very beautiful representation of what could be if elf and orc were to mate and blend their species together. This thing was also in contact with a mind bender today that wanted everyone to think he was me."

Morgan had moved far enough away to draw Shayla's attention back to him. "This thing is going to make you a lot of money and satisfy my curiosity as to who would dare to say they were me. Thus, why we are here."

Shayla felt the anger roil in her chest as she listened to the peacock make his case and waited crossing her arms.

"Which brings me back to my question Morgan what do you want?"

He smiled again and sat back in is chair putting his feet up on the table.

"I want the name of this upstart that thinks he can do such carnage in my name and why is he doing this carnage in my name."

He reached in his desk drawer and with drew a bag placing it on the desk. Opening the bag he poured the contents onto the desk's top. What spilled forth were shiny baubles of rubies, diamonds and emeralds.

"That is worth easily 10,000 gold 10 times what I said I would pay. I want answers get them for me."

She nodded scooped up the gems pocketing them in her jerkin and moved from the room. Pausing at the door she spoke softly, "Keep that thing from my sight. She is an abomination and should be killed do not afford me that opportunity or I will see it done myself."

She moved out as quietly as she had moved into the room and left behind her soft scent and anger, which only gave Morgan something to giggle about as he sighed and looked to the ceiling. "Oh yes things are about to get more interesting."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Morgan sat back and began to study his journal and its last entry, he was reading when she awoke. Sitting up she felt odd but rested. Looking around she saw the library and was immediately enthralled with all the books he had.

"Oh how wonderful!"

She sat up more fully and moved to the nearest bookshelf then felt eyes on her. She turned and backed up against the bookshelf.

"How did I get here?"

Morgan closed his book and smiled. "I brought you here after you fainted."

She stepped around the room moving towards the door. "My dear, why don't you sit and wait for your Captain. He took your men to the clinic in town. I have all the comforts you could enjoy right here in my home."

A light knock on the door and Mrs. Johnson entered the room, "Mr. Morgan, the room is prepared. Also there is a Captain Marstoq in the parlor. He is looking for the Miss."

Morgan Manshak with his smooth manner and his southern charm in place moved to M'lar and took her hand kissing it he tucked her hand into the crook of his arm and walked to the front parlor.

Pausing a moment he looked at the woman at his side and found her to be too quiet and very observant. Opening the parlor door he entered with M'lar.

"Good evening Captain, I see you have completed your mission to see to the care of your men."

Marstoq frowned, "The elven priestess was reluctant to heal my men. She was offended by them being in your office."

Morgan showed no emotion as he thought about it. "Mirianna is new to being just a servant. She is a royal silver elf and they do have a high opinion of themselves. Dis she heal your men?"

Marstoq nodded, "Aye she did." Marstoq then directed his attention to M'lar.

"We have found a cave in the woods that would make a good home for us."

M'lar considered the crude housing and nodded, "If that is what you think you would like to do, I will be happy to reside with you and the others."

Marstoq thought a moment and knew she could live there she had been raised even born to such environments but to be sequestered with harden scro soldiers' he was concerned for her safety.

He would never touch her in that way but he was not so sure of the others, especially if she were to come in to scent. That had caused many a problems with male scro around female scro when they came into scent and the call for mating was upon them. He remembered that it could get rather testy.

Marstoq swallowed his pride and looked around the lavish dressings of this house, which would actually be more befitting of her station.

M'lar pulled her hand away from Morgan's arm and moved to Marstoq. "My dearest son, I will be honored to share whatever accommodations that you have found."

Marstoq lowered him self onto his knees and bowed his head and she laid her hand on his head.

"I know you wanted to venerate Gruumsh, but here. We are amongst strangers. What we are we must now seek a new deity." She found it hard to say those words but she continued.

"I ask you my son, to go forth and die well may you be carried home on your shield."

She bent over and kissed his forehead. In turn he lifted his gaze to hers and said, "To die an honorable death is to be carried home on my shield little mother."

Morgan had grown quite bored with all of this and clapped his hands.

 

"I find this all very touching. However, you cannot expect your 'little' mother to spend her nights in a damp dirty cave. When she can enjoy my hospitality here in my home."

M'lar looked around and the accommodations were very nice. The rooms were richly appointed with comfortable chairs, a piano, sofas and heavy drapes and fine exotic rugs on the floor.

"I have had a room prepared for her, she is welcome to stay here in my house for however long she needs or until better accommodations than a cave is found."

Marstoq looked to his advisor and sighed. "I leave it to you Little Mother."

Although she felt very uncomfortable around this man she sighed, "Son, for this night I will stay here as the kind doctor's guest, but tomorrow once the cave is made more livable you will come to get me."

Marstoq, nodded, "It appears the spelljammer is not repairable. We are going to salvage what we can and make use of that for a more comfortable surroundings in our new home."

She smiled at her son. "Then it will be done."

Marstoq turned to Morgan, "Do not harm her Manshak or you will have me to deal with and I am not as nice as you may think."

Morgan chuckled and it bordered on a thrilling girlish giggle.

"My dear man, how could I harm her by giving her creature comforts someone as unique and refined as her. How is that harming her?"

Marstoq had to admit he was right. But Marstoq also had to admit that he knew exactly what she was and how unique. He turned to M'lar and bowed.

"Then I await your command tomorrow, little mother" He turned and left the house.

Morgan cocked his head and smiled, "Then it is settled, are you hungry my dear?"

M'lar did have to admit she was hungry and she was exhausted, the sleep had made her feel somewhat rested but being around this man made her want to take a bath.

Morgan bowed to her and smiled, "Why don't you go to your room, and take a bath, you will find clothing I am sure that will fit you and then join me in the dinning room."

He moved to the fireplace where a pull a long cord. Tugging twice on the cord he waited and Mrs. Johnson moved into the room.

"Yes Doctor?"

M'lar was grateful that there was another female in the house, she looked from Morgan to Mrs. Johnson.

"Please take our guest to her room and show her where all the amenities are and find her a proper dress for dinner. Oh and you might do something with her hair."

Mrs. Johnson nodded and looked to M'lar, 'Please Miss follow me."

M'lar followed the older woman as she led her up a long staircase to the second level and to a room, that had a huge four poster bed, deep rich bedding, matching window dressing and a wall of closets.

Mrs. Johnson opened the closets to display a row of dresses of fine quality with matching hair ribbons and an assortment of shoes to match.

Mrs. Johnson glanced at her tiny feet and sighed. "We might have a pair of shoes to fit you."

M'lar had stood in her monks garb and from Mrs. Johnson's perspective she thought M'lar to be more of the elfin stature and that was formless.

"Follow me."

She led her to another room, and drew a bath. M'lar was amazed that the doctor had figured out how to have running water.

M'lar anticipated the water would be cold but when she pulled off her tunic monks robe, Mrs. Johnson was amazed. She noted that the guest of her master was large breasted with a tiny waist.

Mrs. Johnson surmised M'lar looked to be barely five foot tall. She had to re-evaluate the dress she would lay out for her to wear for dinner.

When M'lar slid into the tub, she was amazed. The doctor had managed to heat the water. Looking at Mrs. Johnson curiously she asked, "How can he do this?"

Mrs. Johnson smiled, "He uses rain water that is heated over head. It allows him to be able to bathe and afford these comforts to his guests."

M'lar nodded and looked around, "Well he does treat his guests well."

Mrs. Johnson beamed, "He is a fine doctor but the towns people fear him."

M'lar scrubbed her body and washed her hair, hoping beyond hope that her deity would at least allow her one cantrip to dry her hair.

Much to her chagrin she found that while here she was powerless. She sighed and wondered if she could find a deity to hear her devotions.

Moving wrapped in a towel she looked to Mrs. Johnson, "I am sorry it will not be dry when you attempt to do something with it."

Mrs. Johnson smiled muttered soft words and she felt the air around her hair grow warm and her hair was dried.

"Thank you Mrs. Johnson."

She waved it off as nothing and moved to find the corset, and helped her into the binding garment, the she found the crinolines sliding them over M'lar's head.

Finally it was time for the dress and M'lar was already out of breath with just the corset. "What is the purpose of these, these. . . torture devices?"

Mrs. Johnson feeling the patients of Jobe spoke, "They are under garments and proper for a lady."

M'lar had never felt so restricted in all her life. She then saw the yards of material of the dress and allowed her to put the dress over her head, and then lace her up.

"Come we have to do your hair."

M'lar was already exhausted from putting on so much clothing.

"Really? This is rather stifling."

Mrs. Johnson sat her down at the vanity. Running expert fingers through M'lar's hair she noted that she had glorious auburn hair that lay in natural wild ringlets.

Using the talent she had cultivated being in the employ of Doctor Manshak; Mrs. Johnson quickly dressed M'lar's hair in long curls that trailed over her shoulder and down her back.

Turning M'lar to look at her face, Mrs. Johnson smiled, "Watch this,"

Picking up the various beauty applications she began to apply a light dusting of powder and blush, then light coat of lipstick. Stepping back she marveled at the beauty before her.

As an after thought she reached for a bottle and sprints the scent of a flower over M'lar's body.

M'lar promptly sneezed and wafted her hand under her nose. "Doctor Morgan is going to be very surprised."

M'lar was a little embarrassed and when she got nervous she would play with the points of her ear. She peered into the full-length mirror and marveled at how much different she now looked. She studied her image in the mirror as she stood in the antebellum dress with crinolines forcing the dress out to make her look like a over busty bell.

Lifting her skirt, she moved behind Mrs. Johnson following her down to dinning room. When she entered the room, Morgan stood up and smiled.

"My you are a vision in that gown." M'lar shifted her shoulders and then felt his hand on the small of her back as he led her to the chair at one end of the table.

Seating her he had an advantage of looking down her dress was amused that she was modest and had a body that denied modesty. Moving to the far end of the table he looked at Mrs. Johnson, "You may serve us now."

The dinner was excessively long and tedious but she managed to get through the dinner.

" I do declare muh dear you do look exceedingly tired. After dinner why not go lie down and rest. Tomorrow I plan to introduce you to polite society and acquaint you to the town and hope you can acclimate to the town."

M'lar thought this was a nice gesture but her internal warnings were going off and she was not sure how much longer she would be able to tolerate his company.

The evening progressed with light chatter concerning his dissertation of what her newest surroundings would offer as a home.

M'lar sighed as she looked out the window. She had never been out of her environment and all she had known were priests and the words of the holy ones.

Though they had spoken of the piety of following Gruumsch, M'lar had never felt she would be accepted or could follow the bloody path that had been set by Gruumsh.

Her heart was never for war but she had no problem to learn self-defense with the weapons that had been given to her. She had excelled in every weapon that had been put in her hands.

Sitting here was a surreal experience and she was beginning to feel restless. She did not like the trappings of the heavy dress and its tight confines. She was sure it had its advantages by accenting her tiny waist and supporting her heavy breasts.

Even with all these trappings that pushed her feminine attributes to more pleasing appearance, she was not comfortable.

Morgan could not help but notice that she had grown quiet and thoughtful, once again he concentrated and began to push into her mental psyche, ~Id insinuation~ and he was in her mind. Lifting his glass to sip he glanced down the table watching her look the room over and then her attention to his gardens.

There he was in her mind. Once he had her mind open he then pushed further, ~probe~ he was deeper into her memories and sifting through those memories he was amused.

She had been more interested in his library than in him. Though he was not disappointed he rather enjoyed the fact that a woman would not fall head over heels in love with him. It was refreshing to have someone wishing to discuss topics that did not tend to lean towards a bedroom.

He pushed deeper into her mind to the attack on the temple; her memories were vivid and frightening. She had been in the meditation room when the first assault had alerted all the old priests to an attack.

Loud explosions erupted and shook the foundation of the building. The Prelate had rushed into the room searching for her. "M'lar come quickly!'

M'lar bolted up and rushed towards the small older scro priest. He had grabbed her hand and jerked her with force down the main hallway just as another explosion sent more plaster, rock and timber flying down the hallway.

The concussion of the explosion sent both tumbling. M'lar felt her ears ringing and looked around to find Prelate Uthgar lying face down in a pool of blood.

M'lar scrambled over the pile of debris to come to the aid of one of her fathers. "Uthgar!" she looked into the fixed stare that was clouding over, lifting her head she held his head in her hands and she howled her rage and her respect for this man.

The under priests were shouting, "We are breached!" Knowing this only be the worse possible situation for her, she reached for Uthgar's knife and slid it into her boot, looking around for another weapon she saw none and stood.

Running as best she could over the debris chunks that had been her temple she entered the one place she had always felt safe.

"Father! Father!"

She screamed over the sound of weapons discharge and screams from the dying under priests. Her heart pounded with her fear and her panic was bubbling to the surface when she did not readily see Trion. Her gaze shifted over the room to finally rest on his figure in the corner of the room.

The shouts from the exterior of the temple told her first line of defense had been over run. As she ran her gaze over Trion's slender form she realized that he was preparing the death fires and she froze with fear and then denial.

In a voice that echoed her denial she demanded, "Then all is lost?" she looked to him for guidance and he was showing her defeat.

This had burned in her so much anger and her rage was driving her at a furious pace.

"I should prepare to die this day?" She waited for his answers and he turned and moved to her. His robes were billowing around his body with his furious movements.

"No child, we are going to live this day. You need to secret yourself in the inner sanctum and await me there."

M'lar shook her head. "No, Father, I want to fight with you."

He cupped her face in his palms and smiled as most scro males could through his tusks his lips trembled. That was the precise moment that the doors to his chambers were blown open, Trion had turned his body to shelter hers against the onslaught of the flying debris he had whispered in her ears.

"Hide child, hide."

He pushed her and he then moved her to a secret door where they entered a room within his room shoving her into the darkness of the corner he motioned for her to stay.

She pulled her hood up covering her head and face fading into the darkness. Trion for an old man moved agilely through the door and then 'they' entered his room.

The captain of the scro invaders with another tall slender male in a dark cape wearing black had his face partially hidden from her view.

To make herself smaller in the room she had crouched down. She was noting the details of the captain and then his Sergeant that had entered had been more of a crazed animal than the Captain.

She could see he was human and just the slightest of a glimpse of his gloved hand as he exposed his hand. She could see an outline of a ring on his gloved hand. Her gaze had traveled up and there under his cloak she could see but a glimpse of some of his cruel and cold features.

When Morgan saw the memory of the sliver of those features he knew then who it was that had used his name so carelessly and he was now prepared to deal with him.

Noting she was growing tired he gently withdrew from her mind and left untouched her natural feeling for him, it was healthy for him to try and sway her to his charms rather than force her to his will.

Clearing his throat he caught her attention, "You appear tired my dear. Why do you not go onto your room and rest? I will see you in the morning."

He rose and moved to help her with her chair. The close proximity of his body to hers made her breath quicken and she tried to hide her anxiety. He took her hand and kissed it then bowed as she left the room and table.

He glanced down and noted she had barely touched her meal. "Ahh she likes her food raw or alive."

He recalled and went to the bell pull. Andre moved into the room. "Andre, I need you to locate Captain Sheehan and have him meet me on the spell jammer."

His southern drawl was more pronounced because he was trying to curb his anger and control his emotions. As an after thought he asked, "Where is Mrs. Johnson?"

Andre spoke softly, "She is in the young lady's room, to help her prepare for bed."

Morgan smiled, "Excellent. You may tell her I am on my spell jammer if she needs me." Morgan concentrated with a subtle pop and was gone from the room.

M'lar entered her room and found a soft silk gown made of wispy material she had never felt or seen before. She determined that the gown was what was used for sleeping.

Lifting the gown she enjoyed how utterly fine and wonderful it felt against her skin and asked, "What is kind of material is this gown?"

Mrs. Johnson found the young half-breed naïve and refreshing. She was by far more innocent than most the women that had spent the night with Morgan. "Its Elvin silk only the finest is allowed in this house."

M'lar thrilled as it slide over her body and it was the first time that day she actually felt pampered and free.

"It's so fine it is almost like I am wearing nothing."

Mrs. Johnson smiled indulgently as she took down her hair finding her child like qualities enchanting. Mrs. Johnson handed over the hairbrush. "Here you go dear, you can finish up yourself."

Then she moved to the bed and turned down the blankets. "The room might get a little chilled, the doctor likes the house cool at night." She pulled the blanket up and wrapped it with the sheet. "Good night Miss, if you need anything, there is a bell cord by the fireplace. A young man in the kitchen by the name of Jimmy will come to assist you if you need anything."

M'lar turned on her seat and smiled, "Thank you Mrs. Johnson for your kindness."

Mrs. Johnson nodded and left the room. M'lar ran her hands over the Elven silk gown stood up and moved to the bed and sat on the edge. It was a really soft bed and something she was not used to but could easily fall into the trap of enjoying these creature comforts.

Moving into the huge fancy bed she looked up at the ceiling and noticed a fan over head that was made of palm fronds and was amazed at how they moved on their own and cooled the room. Closing her eyes she drifted off to sleep.

Morgan paced the stern castle of the ship as he waited for the Captain; he glanced over to the beholder and nodded, "Hello Bob."

The beholder nodded back to him, Morgan had named him Bob for the fact he was a big old Beholder. So he had shortened the name to Bob.

"How are you tonight Doctor?"

Morgan sighed and glanced around his ship. "I am well enough Bob, how are you?"

The beholder floated to the systems panel and using his main eye twisted the stalk to peer at Morgan.

"Well enough Doctor, are we planning a trip into realm space?"

Morgan smiled, "No we are not going to realm space you will be with Captain Sheehan."

Bob moved back to checking the systems and asked no further questions.

Captain Sheehan opened a dimensional door and stepped through to the stern castle.

"Doctor."

His voice was soft and controlled. "Captain, I have something I wish you to do."

The Captain was a older man of wise years and wore his office as well as he wore his sea captains uniform.

"My crew will want to know if it's a lucrative venture."

Morgan smiled and nodded, "Oh yes very lucrative."

Morgan moved in and began to outline his mission request, which caused the captain to brighten considerably. "Very good sir, consider it done."

Morgan nodded, "Same payment as before."

Captain Sheehan nodded his head and shook Morgan's gloved hand. Again the only sign that Morgan had been on the ship was a subtle pop as he teleported from the room.

Marstoq helped the last of his soldiers' into the cave and looked around. Seeing some brush and a pit that someone had used before he quickly sat before the pit and concentrated on the brush, ~molecular agitation. ~

He waited and watched as the logs caught fire and began to not only light the cave but also warm it. His men sat around the fire and looked uncomfortably aware they were the only scro on this island and was not sure if they would be welcomes in this new land.

Marstoq felt their agitation and sat back. "We will make the best of this situation as we can."

Balan looked around to his fellow warriors. "So the ship is not an option Captain?"

Marstoq shook his head. "It cannot be repaired. We sent out an emergency signal so now we wait."

Lurak glanced to his captain and then down to the fire. "What if they don't come for years?"

Marstoq looked over the war-weathered soldier that looked like most scro; he was big, ruddy brown and was beginning to grey around his eyes and hair.  
He was the strongest and oldest warrior among them. "Then we carve out a life for ourselves here. They all can't be prejudice."

The rest of the men hung their heads low as they recalled the reaction to the silver elf. They had not really wanted her to touch them and she did not really want to touch them.

They had resentfully allowed her to heal their burns and broken bones. Her silver hair and those wide blue eyes of hers had shown her revulsion and fear as the King's guard brought them into the building.

"Captain Grayhawke?"  
Her voice was as lovely as she and her manner was tense. "Doctor Manshak has asked you to heal them Lady Miri."

Grayhawke was struck by how utterly beautiful she was her long silver hair pulled back, the exquisite fine features with a tiny nose, her dainty pointed ears that peeked through her silver hair.

Her eyes were wide and expressive and her manner contrite. She had grown quiet as she studied those that had been hated by her kind from the beginning of time.

Grayhawke had studied her hands and noted her fingers were long slender and slightly elongated from human hands. She was noble bred and born and she was now in servitude to Doctor Manshak.

Since her departure from Evermeet she had not seen much beyond what her family had allowed. Oh her family had been the loudest and most vocal at court.

The LaQuella's had been known to voice their opinions loudly and expressively since she was a child that is all she heard was the bantering and shouting that was her family.

They had been so vocal that some of their thoughts had been spread to the court. That was why it was a wonder that Queen Amluriel had allowed her to be an emissary here on New Damara.

What had landed her a royal from the courts of Evermeet was a thoughtless action she had brought on herself. She had a sentence brought down on her by Kensi Ojin, the Queen's eyes and ears in the world. She sighed as she finished with the last warrior, pulling her hands back she sat heavily on the chair.

Her Goddess Hanalei Celanil had granted her beauty and grace but she had to learn the rest on her own and New Damara had opened her eyes.

Prior to leaving the queen had given her and her sister of the order a special teleport ring. They were instructed to use the rings in extreme emergencies.

She had many of those since her arrival. She fidgeted with that ring now as she watched the huge scro warriors that had filed into the clinic. The last to step forward was an interesting officer, "Thank you little mother of the Elven nation. Do we owe you anything?"

Miri looked at the hybrid and shyly smiled at his kind words. "I require nothing, you may settle with the doctor."

Her words were sweet and alluring to his ears that were slightly pointed like hers. He however had all the fine attributes of a scro, large bodied and very muscled arms and legs, his skin color was a soft honey gold color and his forehead had slight protrusive brow that over powered his wide dark brown eyes and no tusks.

Her curiosity held her as she asked, "Captain you are different from your men."

He smiled and it softened his features. "Aye, I am what is called the emissary class."

She nodded and flushed. "Then I hope you are well received here in New Damara it is a nice place to live."

He bowed to her and then turned. "All right men lets go check out our temporary home."

Marstoq stepped out and looked over the main street of this settlement and found it comfortable and quaint. They would be easy to invade and subjugate if the scro were to come.

Captain Grayhawke sat on his horse and looked at the band of scro and knew they had been beaten in realm space and wondered what they would do while in New Damara.

"Captain Marstoq, you can keep the wagon and the two horses while you are here, Doctor Manshak has ordered that you are to be given whatever you wish while you are here."

Marstoq nodded, "Thank you Captain Grayhawke, I will express my appreciation to the Doctor when I see him again."

Grayhawke had wondered at his quiet attitude since his return from Manshak Manor minus the buxom wench hybrid. The men loaded into the wagon and moved towards the park and the woods that abutted the area of the park.

Taking the wagon as far as they could, they hiked to the cave. "Men tomorrow, we will go to the ship and begin dismantling it and bringing what we can back here to fortify our new home and seek our comforts from the ship.

The men all nodded and mumbled their agreement. Marstoq leaned back against a rock and folded his arms. What rations they had left in the ships stores they would handle with care and if they needed to hunt for game they would hunt for game.

Life was going to change for them all and the sooner they started to acclimate the quicker they would be able to survive on this strange island in the middle of a wide and obviously very deep ocean.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Marstoq worked feverishly with the surviving members of the ship. His drive and efforts pushing the males into a feverish pace to complete a place for lodgings and protection was tireless.

His fear was to find a way to protect his fellow warriors against those that found the scro race objectionable. Because they felt threatened by the scro and would attack or challenge out of no other reason except to kill.

He had seen it many times that they would be challenged or killed because they were scro. It was a sad fact of life but when you are a race bred to conquer those weaker than your kind it came naturally to accept and prepare to die for that cause.

Salvaging the last of the ships parts they had hewed and honed the areas of the caves into serviceable living quarters. Dividing off sleeping quarters, eating quarters and even had found a warm spring fed area to use for bathing.

The only thing that had not fallen into place for survivors was a place to put their little mother. During her time of scent she would pose a problem for the cloister of males.

It was a part of their make up that a female in scent would seek male companionship and in turn the males would challenge and kill to claim their right.

It was the way for the scro to mate, and procreate. Marstoq using his infinite wisdom had found her lodgings in the town proper where she offered to cook and serve for her lodgings.

Solomon Kane, the General and protector of the island had discovered the contingent of scro males camped out in the caves over looking Foothills Park. The General had been the appointed the head of the peacekeepers of the island.

Kane was a tall and lean muscular male of undetermined age. He spoke softly and in riddles of parables when he had something profound to share with those he trusted. He had met and married the island's druid priestess Lady Gabrielle. Where justice was important to Kane, balance was equally important to Gabby. They complimented each other in thought and philosophical ideals.

His manner had been soft until provoke. His demeanor was strict and he had a strong code for what was right and wrong. Marstoq and his men witnessed Kane's brand of justice in the park one day not long after they crashed in the lake

It all began when the marooned scros were set upon by a band of individuals that sought to challenge the scros. The males warriors had been salvaging the last of the spell jammer from the lake when some over ego-inflated males moved to confront them.

Marstoq saw the unruly mob of males must have been drinking and found their courage bolstered by the liquid courage as in mass the mob had moved to the lake's edge.

There they waited, with clubs in hand and racial slurs being shouted back and forth as they waited the return of the warriors from the center of the lake.

What was obvious was in evidence by their demeanor that had been a bit in their cups. Their manner was becoming more and more aggressive as the work weary male scros watched the lakes edge and listened with trepidation to the name-calling.

Kane strolled through the park enjoying the evening and taking the time to become better acquainted with the island populace. From where he stood he could hear the shouts and threats, which had made him pause to watch the altercation.

Kane made a quick evaluation that the male scros were merely trying to avoid the confrontation at the insistence of their Captain.

Kane watched with a degree of curiosity as the Captain had ordered his men to form a back-to-back circle to face the now inflamed and baiting crowd of men that were shouting taunts.

As they scro contingent was being set upon, Kane with a mere thought teleported to the front of the Captain. "Hello good sir, how does this day find you?"

Marstoq immediately raised his hand holding the head of his guard back as he faced Kane. "Good day to you too sir, it seems that some of the island inhabitants are objecting to our presence and we wish no harm only to be allowed to salvage our ship peacefully."

"They need to be killed off before they rape and kill our women General!"

The leader of the dissidents shouted at Kane's back. Kane ignored the taunt and continued his conversation with the Captain.

"Then I see no problem for you to continue to do so my good man. I will personally see to your safety to complete your assignment."

Falin Monroe, a large burly middle aged man who had a reputation for being a bully pushed forward in the crowd.

"You taking their side over ours?"

Kane turned slowly to face the belligerent red-faced male. "I am."

Two simple words that gave a hint to those not so drunk to challenge the General, backed up and away from Falin Monroe. However, at this point it was obvious that Falin was not in a reasoning mood.

"Then you can join them in nine hells!" Falin held a large club and moved to swing on Kane.

As quickly as Falin had raised his club he felt his body forcefully picked up by an invisible force and held ten feet off the ground.

The club he held burst into flames, forcing a resounding yelp in pain as he dropped the club and trashed about overhead. Marstoq watched this action amazed.

He along with his contingent of guard looked around nervously looking for what invisible force could be holding the human male off the ground.

The sound of riders on horse back entering the park alerted the other rabble that the guard had arrived. Kane watched impassively as the disgruntled troublemakers were making a hasty retreat.

The rabble rousers were being hemmed in by an invisible wall that had surrounded them not allowing them to disperse. Giving the guard time to arrive to arrest and detain them for civil disobedience.

Marstoq stood waiting with his men as they watched along with Kane the arrest of the malcontent males. Kane lowered Falin to the ground so the guard could arrest him."

Captain Marstoq, I would like to extend my apologies to you and your men and would like to invite you to join me at my Dojang. I may have a proposition for you."

Marstoq ever the diplomat bowed to the General and smiled, "I would along with my men be honored to join you at this place you call a Dojang. All I require is the location."

Kane watched as his guard efficiently corralled and secured the rabble and escorted them off to the guardhouse. Satisfied with how the guard had handled this situation Kane turned his attention to the Captain of this contingent of scro warriors giving him directions before turning and stepping from sight by teleporting to the Dojang.

It was at this meeting that Kane had confirmed what he thought he had discovered that day in the park; Marstoq was much like him.

Marstoq held a talent as a psionist and could harness and master the power of his brain. That was when Kane began to work with Marstoq on his disciplines' and teachings to better his abilities.

It was through this contact; Marstoq and his men were offered positions on the guard. Slowly the process of Kane's influence was the impetus for Marstoq and his men in finding a place for them selves on Tal Shandor.

They were being integrated into the life and life styles on Tal Shandor. By slowly being accepted the men from the spelljammer began to make a home for them selves in the capitol city of New Damara.

All would have been perfection in the making. However, Marstoq was not happy with the position that his little mother had found herself in by being a maid when she was born of noble birth. It bothered him that she had to toil for her living.

After leaving his house, M'lar had not seen much of the Doctor and for her that was a blessing. The Inn by the name of the Hoch House had kept her busy with her chores.

Her job had become labor intensive and she had found her hands were becoming calloused from the hard work she was forced to perform.

She kept an open mind to the situation because for all her hard work she was given free room and board in one of the upstairs rooms. She was allowed to keep all her tips. Which came in handy for odds and ends she needed to purchase.

Because she was such an exotic oddity she soon found her looks drew a lot of attention from the male populace. The many males that frequented the tavern began to romantically pursue her.

She was popular for no other reason that most males were attracted to her beauty. They all vied to be the one that would capture her heart and claim her to their bed.

Many nights after finishing working at the tavern inn, she would escape to the park to relax and find peace within her self.

This had become a place of solace and calm representing in her mind a new birthplace. She found the hill that encased the park and its lake a place of meditation. It was during her time of soul searching that she found she could climb the hill and sit watching the park below or the docks from the other side.

If she were truly at peace she could sit and sing her songs of hope to any deity that might take pity on her and claim her as a postulant.

As it happened this one fine night, as she sat on top of the hill, she looked up and found a series of stars that to her she choose to call home, for that is where she had come.

As she sat there and sang her song of hope she became acutely aware of a young slender man that had walked to the top of the hill to sit next to her and listen to her song in the scro language and found it oddly a beautiful song.

As she finished, she had lowered her head and sighed, "Will no one answer my plea? I am a priestess without a god."

The soft-spoken voice of the young man interrupted her prayer, "Have you considered taking Oghma as your God?"

She studied the handsome faced youth and found him peaceful and kind in thought.

"Oh who is this Oghma?"

She dropped down to sit next to him; he looked out over the pier and docks below and began to talk of a great god whose name was Oghma.

He explained that Oghma was the god of knowledge, wisdom and was benevolent to those that had a gift for song, dance, and music.

Immediately M'lar's interest was taken as she listened to this young man whom she later learned was a Paladin of Torm and had been sent to the island because of some of the problems that had been brought to the attention of the Church.

She sat and listened and felt the glow of something good and strong in her heart, she looked at the book he held in his hand.

"May I see your book?"

He had graciously given her the book and she had devoured every bit of the knowledge there in and was so taken by the book she was not aware that the young Paladin had stood and disappeared in a flash of light.

A soft light of her new God had been placed on her and she now had a direction. Her life was beginning to take a new direction and she was tested that night when she arrived at the bar filled with demanding impatient patrons.

M'lar had hustled about the room, taking orders and delivering drinks. The pace was fast as the room grew louder with the buzz of loud raucous laughter and merry filled voices.

At one point she had delivered a meal to a table when she was rudely grabbed and forcefully pushed against the wall. She had been startled by such an aggressive action she had no choice but to defend.

Twisting she turned and pushed her feet against the aggressor then found she had instinctually twisted her body again to break the hold. With those two perfectly executed moves once again using instinct she had turned flipping over the table to land on her feet and then backed away surprised that she performed these movements so precisely executed.

"Hey you bitch half breed, where do you think you are going?"

The man was obviously not ready to let her go and charged her calling horrible names one of which she had gotten used to hearing which was half breed.

M'lar side stepped his charge and kicked him in his butt sending him out the door. Her eyes were flashing with her anger and her temper was high as the color spread to her cheeks.

With her breasts heaving with her anger she was a sight to behold. There was many an admiring male eye upon her as the fight continued. The catcalls were encouraging her as she spun away from the drunk.

From the street she heard the sound of steel being drawn. Pivoting she turned in time to watched the human male must who must have felt degraded by her actions had now drawn his sword. The look of hate filled his narrowed gaze. M'lar knew he was about to charge her with nothing more than running her through with his sword.

Just as quickly the man from behind in the now darkening streets found his body lifted up into the air and was flung with a flick of the wrist across the street to land with a broken bone crunch against the wall of a building. A soft rush of breath and a pain filled gasp the man was looked up only to watch the lights go out. His head slumped forward with his chin resting on his chest.

That movement was only momentarily when his head snapped up and with a quick shake he stood moved to pick up his sword and once again was ready to charge M'lar with the intent to run her through with is blade.

M'lar looked around to see who was her champion when Morgan Manshak stepped from the very darkness that had surrounded the street.

The man growled and picked up his sword and charged Manshak, who deftly stepped aside and drew his own thin blade and unhooking a short blade from his sword. Morgan smiled as he held his main gauche in his left hand and held his spiked sword in his right hand.

"You are not playing fair my dear sir. Did your mother not tell you it was impolite to threaten a lady with a blade when she is obviously unarmed?"

The man laughed at the small sword and charge forward intent on sinking his blade into Morgan's soft flesh.

"Well the fancy Dan 'eself is 'ere ta defend tha bitch half-breed? This iz gonna be a ple'sure ta gut aye too Manshak!"

Morgan easily parried his thrust with his main gauche. Turning with a degree of the dramatic to slap the flat of his blade against the man's hindquarters as he passed him. M'lar watched fascinated while Morgan appeared to be enjoying himself.

Once again the man turned and clumsily advanced on Morgan. Arne Fletcher had not realized the depth of his mistake as he charged the expert swordsman. Whether it was from alcohol or just stupidity Arne was soon sent to his heavily reward.

Morgan deftly side stepped the inept man, spun and thrust his blade forward hitting the man in his chest and watched as he fell forward dead at his feet.  
Wiping the bloodied blade on the deceases shirt, Morgan turned re-sheathed his sword and looked at M'lar, "Are you unharmed?"

She nodded, "Thank you."

He bowed to her and entered the tavern and took a seat in the corner. Slowly he withdrew his black leather gloves, revealing five non bleeding puncture wounds evident in his palm. Morgan waited for attendance by the waitress.

M'lar turned to one of the many young teens that waited around establishments in hopes of being paid to run errands. She had learned they were called, 'runners'. Turning to the tow headed youth near the entrance of the Hoch she gave him a silver to fetch the town guard.

Entering the bar, she wiped her hands on her apron and moved to Morgan's table. "May I get you anything Doctor?"

He glanced at her and smiled charmingly. "Does this establishment have any Benden Red wine?

She thought and nodded, "Its very expensive but yes we do."

He frowned and then thought a moment, "I will have a glass of Benden Red and bring the bottle I will purchase the bottle from you."

M'lar nodded, paused, "Will you dine, we have a beef special tonight."

He shook his head. "No, I am expecting a guests." She turned and he watched her go. His gaze followed her as she weaved through the tables to the kitchen area of the tavern.

Morgan frowned he had noticed this place had taken its toll on her she was not taking proper care of herself. She had lost weight and she looked exhausted.

That might have been enough for the average person to notice about the new resident of New Damara. He saw past that and noted there was something different about her. Behind the worn look she held a special glow of something tangible that had occurred recently.

Morgan had been remiss in keeping up with her activities. He had to wonder what had brought that light or glow to her eyes. The only thing he could readily think of was a love interest. Was she in love?' This bore further investigation to uncover what was behind that special flush of new born love.

She moved to the bar and found the bottle of Benden Red in the back of the wine bottles and pulled it out and wiped it off. Moving into the kitchen she opened the bottle and poured the wine into a fluted glass.

Carefully she set the glass on the tray with the bottle. With a steady hand that showed signs of hard labor from callouses she set the wine glass on the table then she set the corked bottle on the table next to the wine glass.

"Doctor that will be 5000 gold for the bottle." The room, which had been a flowing with the recounting of what, had happened between Arne and Morgan suddenly fell silent.  
The quote of such an expensive wine had caught their attention. Those that dared to look at the man sitting at the corner table had caught those present by surprise. They studied the man that was dressed in a black knee length coat, black shirt, black pants and black boots.

What a contrast he presented with all that black to accent his pale blond looks. He sat looking every bit the prissy momma's boy but a second look at his eyes was enough to know you did not want to challenge him.

Many believed he was a lesser-born noble man. His manners were perfectly executed with a style. He had always prided himself on being a gentleman. It was the accent that denoted he had hailed from the southern part of Waterdeep. His smile was never truly a smile. Anyone that had dealt with Morgan knew he was practiced at being charming when he was deadlier than any poisonous snake.

He reached into his jacket and pulled out a small bag of jewels, pulling out three he smiled as h scooted them towards M'lar.

"That is for the wine, those are easily worth eight thousand gold." She took the jewels and started to move away and he stopped her by grabbing her wrist. He poured out a perfect diamond and opened her hand. Dropping the diamond in her palm he purred softly.

"And that is for you and its worth is about five thousand gold." She tried to hand it back and he covered her hand with his. "I said that was for you. Take it and buy yourself something nice."

She flushed and thanked him, sliding the gem into her apron pocket she made her way across the room to the bar. She was feeling pretty good until she looked up and saw a very tall bald man that had been a mul on Athos.

When she first saw him, she had been afraid, thinking he was the man that had stormed the temple and helped the evil scro that had raided her temple. She learned that he was different from that man, and his name was Seerik.

She had become fast friends with him and found him to be most agreeable and he had told her of many stories of his homeland Athos.

Though she stood a mere five feet, Seerik towered over her by a good two feet. He enjoyed that he could tower over her and dwarfed her with his size. He had decided to unofficially be her protector when he was around.

So, tonight, seeing the door blocked by his large frame she smiled readily and called, "Hail and well met Friend Seerik."

He smiled his greeting in return and moved to the bar and picked her up and twirled her around.

"I saw some trash in the street, did you throw it out?"

He had chuckled as he set her on the bar. "I threw him out but the Doctor found he had a fatal stab wound to his chest."

Seerik wiggled his eyebrows," I would say a very nasty stab wound. I believe the scavengers have already stripped his body."

M'lar shrugged, "He drew a blade and he had nothing to back up his threat and it was dealt with efficiently and effectively."

Seerik took her arm and looked at the bruise that was beginning to form. "Looks like you caught some of his ire"

She sighed and pulled her sleeve down. "I was not inclined to go outside to make his night better."

Seerik's look grew dark. "I would like to see you out of this place before you are killed, M'lar why have you not tried to find a temple?"

M'lar sighed, "I have tried, there is nothing here I can afford. Oghma has given me many avenues to take but right now it appears there is no place for me do actually have his book bindings and to teach."

She patted his cheek and smiled, "My dear friend all in good time, I just found my god, let me build for what he needs and then I will see to my needs."

She let him help her off the bar and moved behind to draw him an ale and set it on the bar." While she was back there she put the three gems in the cash box and turned to face Seerik as she back up to the kitchen. "Do you need anything to eat?"

He shook his head. "But I do need a priestess for a small quest I am about to go on, would you be interested?"

She looked around the tavern and sighed, "I wish that I could but unfortunately I appear to be stuck in this place. I have no one that can relieve me."

Seerik looked crestfallen and sat on the edge of the stool, fearing to put his whole weight on the stool would crush it.

"How fares your son Marstoq." When he had mentioned Marstoq she was caught for a moment. "Mars was to see General Kane today, I believe he was going to offer him a job on the Kings Guard, most of our party are going to be offered jobs with the King's Guard."

Seerik leaned onto the bar; "Speaking of isn't that King Eric Goldleif over there with the Doctor?"

M'lar looked to the handsome man that sat in the corner with the Doctor and sighed, "I believe you are right. I have not had the pleasure of meeting him."

She noticed that Morgan was signaling her to bring another glass and she sighed, "Be right back."

She moved into the kitchen and cleaned a glass set it on a tray and moved across the room to Morgan's table and set the glass on the table.

The young man that sat with Morgan appeared to be nothing more than a Ranger a common one. He was handsome with his sandy brown hair and deep blue eyes that looked tired and as work worn as she felt.

His hair was tousled, his clothing needing a good pressing, and his nails were dirty needing a good cleaning. He slid back, sliding his hand into a pocket of his worn but comfortable looking breeches. Allowing her gaze to slide over his body she thought he hardly looked like a King. He appeared more disheveled Ranger than royal king.

She nodded to the Doctor and started to turn when she was arrested by the King's voice.

"Hello lass, are you the Priestess that wrecked our park?"

M'lar flushed and turned to look at the King. "Sorry your Highness?"

Eric chuckled, "She already knows who I am. I asked if you were the priestess that wrecked our park with your spell jammer?"

M'Lar was embarrassed. "I think we have repaired any damage your highness and our spell jammer has been removed from your lake."

Eric waved his hand and laughed, "She is such a serious thing. I am teasing you lass, I know that and your Captain has now been hired by the Guard along with his men. So you all are becoming tax paying citizens for this principality for which I am grateful."

She nodded, "I am happy for you sire."

Again she started to turn and Morgan said, "Eric have you filled that last seat on the council?"

Eric looked from M'lar to Morgan, "Are you suggesting I should offer that position to the Priestess?"

He nodded, "I think she would make an excellent council member she could easily represent the towns people with her quick mind and sharp wit."

M'lar felt her face tinge with heat as Morgan made a jest about her.

"Well how about it Malady M'lar? Would you like to be a member of my council?"

She thought a moment and then nodded, "If is would please you sire."

He laughed, "No one wishes to please me. I would not have offered it had I not wished you to be a part of our council my dear."

M'lar was honored and dropped a deep curtsey to the King. "Then I accept."

Morgan smiled, "Excellent then we can convene our council on First Day at the Silver Fiend?"

Eric thought a moment, "Why not your house Morgan?"

Morgan oozing his southern charm responded with a slight effeminate wave of his hand, "It will be fine if they want to take the ferry over to Noble Island."

Eric shook his head, "I guess the Silver Fiend would be better it keeps us all in one place and you can move about faster than most."

Morgan giggled, "You know Eric, I will always bow to your wise council."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

M'lar stepped away and sighed. Well she was on the council maybe that would help her to find a place she could call home for a temple to her God Oghma.

Moving to stand in front of Seerik excitement was dancing in her eyes. Preening she turned and gushed, "I am now on the Island's council. What do you think of that?"

Seerik laughed, "I think it calls for a celebration."

M'lar nodded, "How about a midnight picnic in the park?"

He looked around and then smiled, "Sure, then a swim in the lake and will you be sleeping under the stars this night?"

She laughed, "I love sleeping under the stars on these hot nights. It makes life easier to enjoy."

M'lar had made a picnic basket of food and gave it to Seerik to take to the park. Moving about the room, she began to stack chairs on the tables and the stools on the bar preparing the floor for sweeping. It had become her nightly ritual for closing the bar.

She swept a ton of dust from the floor and then mopped up. Finishing the cleaning she dropped the night's receipts in the lock box in the floor.

Taking her diamond she went to her room and hid it in the floorboards of her room. Changing into her light robes, she moved back down the stairs when she heard something moving in the kitchen area.

Frowning she moved to the kitchen and looked through the opening in the door. She had been allowed to keep her horse Ebony in the rear of the inn; it kept him from road traffic safe and sheltered.

There she saw a large yellow cat and laughed. "Oh hello puss, where did you come from?" The cat looked at her and began to meow, "Oh are you hungry? Well come on I have some scraps for you."

She quickly put a plate of scraps together and a saucer of milk. Taking the cat and his largess out the back door, she set him down to eat.

Turning she secured the door. Mounting up she paused hearing something in the darkness of the alley. Turning she saw red glowing eyes and then felt a sharp sting of a dart. The dart had been covered in a sebaceous fluid, which entered her blood stream quickly. In a matter of seconds she was unconscious and was falling from her horse.

The horse's eyes grew wide with fear, he snorted his disdain and then spooked at the flurry of activity. Jerking free of his reins he reared and galloped off into the street.

The dark elf that was one of and advanced drow-scouting party was moving over the streets of New Damara. The warrior stopped and picked up the female and threw her over his shoulder.

Throwing his cloak over their bodies disappeared in to the darkness. Floating up to the roof, he uncovered their bodies and laid her on the rooftop. There he waited allowing his infra vision to slide over the rooftops.

His keen Elvin hearing brought the sounds of movement below. Freezing in place he looked down at the street as it filled with the guard.

He crouched frozen in place his gaze going over the number of guardsmen below. He was astonished. The guardsmen were scro warriors and they were on this island.

He tried to comprehend why this island would have scro guard? He laid his prize down and looked upon the guard as they began to search. But for whom were they searching?

Balan spoke in guttural scro as he ordered his men to spread out and search for the little mother. For those that did not understand scro he ordered, "Spread out, search for the priestess. She must be close."

They were looking for the Priestess. He looked down at the slave and frowned. She was needed for his hunting party so why were they looking for this half-bred elf?

Shifting his infra vision off, he waited as the head of the guard passed rode into view and again he was stunned, the male was half scro and what else?

He had no tusks and his skin tones were similar to this one. He listened. "Find the Little Mother, her horse has been caught and held by the mul."

Marstoq scanned the streets and then the rooftop and switching to his infra vision he spotted the figure hovering on the roof. Fixing his gaze on the figure he concentrated his power forward, ~Id insinuation~ He found the creatures mind was open to his power, then he sent forth his next level of his power ~stun~.

The drow felt his mind erupt with pain and he was stunned. The commander barked another order.

"Lorak on the roof, drow."

Lorak slipped off his horse and moved to the building and finding footholds slowly made his way to the top of the roof. "Little Mother is up here Commander!"

Marstoq rode to the edge of the building, "Hand her down, what of the drow?"

Lorak chuckled, "Frozen in one spot." Mars took the slight weight of his little mother and commanded, "Arrest him and bring him to the brig."

Mars cradled M'lar to his chest and sighed, "She is going to wake up with a nasty headache, we need to take her back to the cave and secure her there."Turning in his saddle he looked to his sub commander, "Balar go to the park and tell the Mul Seerik we have her and we are taking her to the cave and if he wishes he may join us there, he can guard her for the rest of the night."

Balar nodded paused, "What about her horse?"

Marstoq thought, "Tell the Mul to bring it to the cave we can put him there where we keep our mounts." Balar nodded one last time and spurred his mount heading to the park.

M"lar awoke with a horrible headache and in a foul mood and began to softly swear in scro.

"Little Mother such a mouth, you are beginning to sound like those creatures where you work at that tavern."

M'lar felt her stomach revolt and sigh. "I feel horrible son. What was the drug used by those dreadful dark elves?"

He sighed, "It is one of the darts that are made in the Under Dark."

M'lar sighed and laid back on the bed and closed her eyes. "I need some Vera root boiled so that I can clean my body of this horrible drug."

Marstoq shook his head. "No Little mother I am going to get the Lady Kaitlin Kaleen she will come and cure you."

M'lar sat half way up and looked to her son, "Lady Kaitlin? Have we met?"

Marstoq nodded, "Briefly, she is the beautiful blond human lady that was at Glithcalis dinner the other day."

M'lar nodded, "Oh I remember her now, she was the kind one that had helped me with the tedious eating implements they used."

He nodded, "She is a Priestess like you." M'lar was feeling exhausted and laid back down, "Then bring her if you must."

She had closed her eyes and sighed as she thought she would rather die than feel this bad alive. While she slept she was beginning to realize subconsciously her body was not reacting well to the drug.

Hearing the call of her god she prepared herself for transition to the land of mysts and death. That was until she felt the soft cool hands of Lady Kaitlin.

Kaitlin's chant had been soft and M'lar felt the warm rush of Kait's healing as she pulled her hands away and looked upon M'lar face. Noting the color was coming back to a normal healthy tone.

"You will feel much better soon."

M'lar reached forward to grasp her hand and held it next to her cheek. "Thank you." Her words were soft and filled with her gratitude. Closing her eyes she allowed her body to relax back into sleep.

Kait smiled gently removed her hand from M'lar's hand and spoke softly, "Rest my dear. You will feel better when you awaken." Kait stood from the small cot looking to the large warrior she had come to know as Marstoq.

"She will recover nicely, she has a strong constitution."

Kait followed Marstoq to the door glancing with concern back at the small woman that laid sleeping soundly on the cot. She watched Marstoq move into the common area of the place he called home.

Marstoq began to pace back and forth his concern and worry written on his face when he to the door of the chamber that held his little mother.

Lady Kaitlin moved to the tall man that had brought her to Marstoq's home. The man was not as tall as Marstoq, but held an air of command as he awaited his ladylove.

Orion Thunderstryke looked anxiously from Marstoq to Kaitlin. "She is well?"

Kait smiled serenely and nodded, "She will be fine, she just needs to sleep."

Marstoq immediately relaxed his stance and slumped to the encompassing welcome of a sturdy chair.

"Please, sit both of you, and may I get you anything?"

Orion lightly laid his hand on Lady Kaitlin's back and guided her to a comfortable looking bench seat.

"Nothing for me Captain Marstoq, Kait?" He looked with loving tenderness upon the fair face of his love.

"No, nothing for me. I just wish to stay for a bit to make sure the Lady M'lar is not further indisposed."

Marstoq nodded, "I welcome the company. Not many offer friendship to our kind. I know I must be away shortly to return to patrol. There has been reports of movement by the drow in the northern sector."

Orion looked expectantly to Kait and before returning his gaze to his superior. "Perhaps I should join you. I will need to see Lady Kaitlin home first."

Kait stood, "If it is no bother I would prefer to stay with Lady M'lar. I am concerned for her welfare."

Marstoq showed his gratitude, "My lady, I would be honored. Please allow me to make you comfortable before we leave you. I assure you and the good Commander you and M'lar will be perfectly safe once we leave here."

He turned to glance at the large dark shadow that hovered around the front of the cave. "The mul Seerik is guarding the entrance to the cave and has been given strict orders to not allow any to enter unless they are a member of my guard."

Mars led Lady Kaitlin back into the room occupied by M'lar and saw to her comfort before he and Orion left for patrol.

Nothing was routine for the island of New Damara, with the traffic of the spell jamming port becoming a comfortable spot for most to set down and enjoy some island life, M'lar found herself becoming more of a focal point tending the tavern known as the Hoch.

Soon enough Marstoq had procured enjoy gold to purchase the bar and claim it as his own and put his little mother in charge of managing the business.

For a port that catered more to the Elvin kind, she found herself the center of the attention of several male elves that swore fealty to her and wished to claim her heart.

Deep down M'lar knew that to lie with an elf would cost them their place in Arvandor and she was not about to risk that for any one.

One night as she found herself bustling about in the tavern the door blew open and blocking door way in black armor and black dragon shaped helm was an imposing figure of one Camron Dragonsbane.

He moved into the room with eyes cold as death and the air around him emitting the foulest of evil as he stood in the center of the room and let his gaze slide over those present.

M'lar felt frightened by his appearance as she tried desperately to put distance between them. She had seen him in the park just a week ago growing angry with his horse and watching him most foul cast a spell upon the poor war beast turning it into a nightmare.

Moving slowly towards the bar she felt that cold dark gaze go to her. Pretending to not see his notice, she moved with controlled movements to the bar.

Feeling safer behind the bar, she allowed her gaze to travel over the tall commanding form of Camron. He moved with calculated ease to a table, and with a great deal of show and care, whipped his cloak off and draped over a chair. Using the same flourish and care he unlatched that imposing helm.

The removal of his helm allowed his long flowing dark hair to cascade over his shoulders and back. Knowing all eyes were on him he smiled allowing that smile to say all he was. M'lar saw no humor in that smile, she saw a man that was pleased with himself and taking his time to allow others to feel his oppressive personality and powers.

Sitting he turned his gaze to M'lar. M'lar whispered to Baloq,

"Baloq, go see what he wants." M'lar voice had become a slow hiss to the drow bartender.

Baloq looked the opposing figure over and began to move towards him. Baloq made it no further than the end of the bar when his movements were halted.

Camron had pointed his finger at Baloq and commanded with a single word halt. Lowering his finger he looked at M'lar, "I want you to wait on me do not send the blackie to my table."

Feeling her stomach knot, she slowly made her way to his table and stood looking with great concern and worry to Baloq.

Camron lowered his finger and Baloq staggered and blinked staring confused to the powerful mage. Baloq backed away from a man that could use command words with little care and such ease.

Seeing her friend released from the spell she looked at Camron. "What is my lords pleasure."

Camron allowed only the barest of a hint of a smile to edge his lips and then he spoke.

"You."

M'lar felt her face flush with the heighten color. She knew what the implication of that word meant and she was not in the mood to oblige this upstart.

Taking a deep breath she let it out slowly and spoke softly, "I am sorry, but I am not on the menu. We have food and drink, what will you have my lord."

Camron let his smile fade and turned his gaze to a poor sailor that was enjoying his meal in the corner. M'lar knew the man to be Jaden Mallory a family man with five children.

"I will spare that man's life if you join me for a drink."

M'lar shook her head, "Sir, you surely jest." Again, with a draw of his tremendous power he pointed his finger at Jaden and spoke one single word, "Die."

Jaden's cup fell from his hand and he slumped over in his food face down. M'lar gasped and moved forward only to feel her wrist grabbed forcefully and her body pulled down and against the hard body of the man that held her to him. "Now, I can restore his life if you sit with me and have a drink." His voice had been soft with a tinge of coolness.

M'lar felt her throat tighten and her eyes grow wide and she nodded, "I will, just restore him to health and let me go."

Camron with a casual glance to the man in the corner spoke again, "Live" and Jaden's head popped up and he growled over the mess he found on his face.

M'lar watched this with trepidation and fear she looked back at Camron. "Thank you, now let me go?"

He smiled and it was a dangerously cold smile as she felt his hands take liberties with her ample breasts. "I like you here and I did say I wanted you to drink with me. You will sit here on my lap and have a drink with me."

M'lar felt the slow release of his hold to her body and sat very still. "As you wish milord what will you drink and you did say you wanted me to wait on you."

Camron let his gaze slide down her body noting the low cut blouse and practical skirt she wore encasing her figure hiding most of its charms. "I have you here now, I am not so quick to let you go my dear, the drow can bring us a drink. Tell him the most expensive wine this place has to offer."

M'lar turned to peer up to Baloq, "Baloq bring the man the Benden Red please."

She felt his hand slide over her hip and rest against the curve of her bottom giving her a slight squeeze. Jumping up she turned and moved to slap his face only to feel his lightening reflexes grab her wrist. Once he had her pinioned against him he pull her close to his face. She could see into the depths of his soul from this distance and she trembled at what she saw.

Taking his other hand he curled his fingers into the fall of the auburn hair and pulled her face to him and kissed her deeply plundering her mouth with his tongue. Just as quick as the kiss had been the release was as abrupt. "I like women that do not cover themselves with unnecessary clothing and you my dear are one of them."

M'lar had blushed deeply knowing she had never accustomed herself to the need to wear the bloomers most females on the island had frequented. Nor was she accustomed to wearing binders to keep her fuller form in check, again something else the polite society of this island expected females to wear.

M'lar had felt the freedom of her clothing helped her deal better with the heat of the island in high summers when the drought season. The seasons here had taken an adaptation and made her more comfortable with the monsoons that set in. It was obvious by the way Camron had taken liberties with her body that he had satisfied his own curiosity to see if she wore under garments.

The kiss she had figured was more of an insult to her sensibilities to test her resolve. "Sir, I am not so free with my charms as you so mistakenly have assumed. I suggest you go to the Golden Dice the Fest Hall down the street, they have women that cater to your needs."

Camron let a nasty easy smile hint at his lips then he looked around the room. Most the males in the room had stood to react to such ill treatment of one of their favorite barmaids and were ready to defend her honor. "I do not wish a whore, if I wanted a whore I would have gone there. I want you Malady, I suggest you prepare yourself, I will be back tonight and you will join me. Do I make myself clear?"  
M'lar stood and began to back away from him. "You can expect me to not make myself available to you and I wont be here when you return."

Camron stood, leaned over the table and held her with his gaze. "This is what I know malady, you will be prepared to join me for the evening or I will destroy this bar with one fireball." With his words uttered, he reached for his helm moved to the door and in arcane words of magic left the room. As he cleared the door, the whole room began to float towards the ceiling, patrons, bottles, tables, and chairs.

The gravity had been reversed and M'lar felt herself rise to the ceiling to bump against the beam. Feeling her dress rise with the inverted gravity she struggled to push her dress between her legs. From the exterior of the tavern she could hear a very hallow mirthless laughter as it rolled over the room and the words that followed chilled her to the bone.

"Dress for the occasion."

M'lar was mortified as she struggled to not bump herself along the ceiling and as quickly as the spell had been cast and all were floating against the gravity the spell was vanquished and with a resounding thud the room was returned with patrons and the rooms contents falling to impact the hard floors.

M'lar stood and screamed at the heavens, "Damn you to nine hells Camron! I am not your toy!" Looking the room over she systematically moved to the various patrons to heal or mend their wounds.

Moving around the broken tables and chairs she heard those more familiar with the islands residents exactly who and what Camron was.

The most frequent word she head was "God Killer." There was nothing for it, she began to clean the place. While cleaning the room she noted that most patrons had left to go home and tend their wounds. The only ones that had remained were her staple ones, Brutus Ironhand the paladin for Tyr, Bart Blackheart, a man of some dubious character but faithful to her, and through the door stumbled the island's mage Glithcalis Caldaron's wife Shayla.

Dryly she looked around the room and commented, "I see redecorating?"

M'lar sighed and shook her head. "No Shayla, a visit from Camron."

Shayla bounced over to the bar and plopped down on a stool. "Oh, I see you have attracted the attention of one of the Storms."

M'lar sighed and continued to clean the room. "What is a Storm?"

Shayla played with the ribbon that held her hair tied in ponytail as she draped herself languidly over the bar and glanced with a narrowing of her eyes to Bart.

"Don't you have something better to do?" Bart bowed to Shayla and slowly left the tavern leaving his drink half consumed on the bar.

Brutus quirking a curious brow at the room and Shayla finished his ale and bowed to the ladies. "I too must be heading back to temple. Good eve Malady M'lar and you too Lady Calderon."

M'lar gave Brutus her most warmest of smiles as she watched the tall Paladin leave the tavern. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your presence Shayla? What have I done now to offend you?"

M'lar kept cleaning up the wreckage she waited to hear what Shayla had to say. "You better be careful M'lar Camron is evil and bad news and if he had taken an interest in you, there will be bloodshed and you will not bode well."

M'lar stopped in her sweeping and faced Shayla, "Why is he such a bad person Shayla. What do you know about him?"

Shayla leaned forward and fixed her steady gaze to M'lar. "You are a very pretty girl M'lar, Camron finds you interesting for a reason. He will use you up and throw you away when he is done with you."

M'lar felt her cheeks tinge with heat as she stared around at the bar and then back at Shayla, "I tell you this here and now Shayla, I have no interest in a God Killer or a Storm. I just want to live my life peacefully."

Shayla studied her a minute longer than snorted, "I court death and you wreak of it. Camron is bad news understand that and understand he will eat you up and spit you out."

M'lar slowly nodded her head and then forced a formal smile to her lips. "Warning noted, thank you Shayla" Moving to the bar she looked at Baloq. "I need a walk and some fresh air, I will be back later."

Shayla watched her through a narrowed eyed gaze as M'lar took off her apron and hung it on a peg behind the bar. "I am sorry Shayla I would offer you a drink, but as you can see, most the bottles were broken. I do hope you return when we are restocked."

Using that moment to make her exit, M'lar slipped into the kitchen and out the back door into the ally and pressed her back against the wall of the building to keep her legs from quivering. Letting out a long even breath, she moved with trepidation towards the Main Street of the capital city of New Damara and slowly made her way to the park.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Entering the park M'lar followed the pathway towards the large lake noting another sitting on a bench near the lake. Moving up on silent footfalls she smiled seeing it was Lady Kaitlin. "Kait?" Moving around the bench to sit next to her she watched as she used her knitting needles to work wonders with her ability to make something out of a ball of yarn. 

The lovely blond hair woman with pale frail features and small delicate hands glanced up at her friend and smiled. "M'lar how nice to see you. How does this fine day find you?"

M'lar sighed deeply and looked to the inviting waters of the lake that took up one third of the basin of Foothills Park. "This day finds me sorely used and put upon by a demigod, and how does this day find you?" 

Kaitlin allowed only the slightest of frowns to edge her perfectly beautiful features. Humming softly she looked back to her knitting. "I see, and whom might that have been?"

M'lar leaned back making herself comfortable on the bench. "Camron. He came into the tavern and was rather rude and forceful."

Kaitlin laid her knitting down in her basket and smoothed her long blue gown down, sat back letting her legs swing to and fro she folded her hands neatly into her lap. "And what did this ruffian do?" 

M'lar smiled at the quaint word and sighed deeply. "He wanted to see if I wore bloomers and expected me I suppose to warm his bed. I was not so inclined to do so." 

She nodded and patted her leg. "Good for you."

M'lar nodded and flushed deeply, "He took liberties with my body and I guess it satisfied his curiosity to see if the half scro half elf was made the same as other females." 

Kaitlin’s face flamed with her anger and in an indignant snit she spoke, "How dare he! I hope you put him in his place!"

M'lar was so amused by Kaitlin’s outrage that she hid it behind a fall of her hair. "I tried and for that my place was wrecked with some spell that reversed gravity. Now I have an inn with broken tables and chairs and I just finished cleaning up the bottles that were smashed."

Kaitlin sucked in her breath and did one of her famous indignity snits again. "Well I never!" M'lar chuckled. 

"Kaitlin I love you. You make me feel important and for that I thank you." She relaxed her ire and chuckled with her good friend. "So, are you and Orion coming by the tavern tonight?"

Kaitlin nodded, "We were going for a walk down by the docks and then we had planned to join you at the tavern. Are you having a bard in tonight?" 

M'lar nodded, "I had asked Denvi and Casilida to come by and play but I think they have already moved on and I was talking to Blake Golden to come by and sing and play."

Kait glowed with excitement. "Then we might be able to dance?" 

M'lar nodded, " I think that is safe to assume you can bring your date and dance tonight. I have the place pretty well cleaned up and Baloq was using an unseen servant to finish. I know Baloq will go to the cellar and bring up the supply of liquor we have and restock the bar. I just needed to get out of there. Shayla Calderon was there and I think she was baiting me over Camron."

Kait swung her feet curling her hands over the edge of the bench. "Shayla is a beautiful woman and she loves Glithcalis very much." 

M'lar nodded, "I know just seems to not accept me and I get the feeling she resents me."

Kaitlin slid forward planting her feet on the ground she smoothed her dress down and looked down at the bent head of her friend. "M'lar you are overly sensitive sometimes, you need to think about that and not worry about what others think. I know you wish her respect and it will come in due time. For now, be happy with who you are and see those around you that love you and care for you. From my last count you have over fifteen men that were vying for your attention. Accept the fact you are popular, you are single and you could have any of the men on this island."

M'lar moved to sit more upright and smiled up at her dear friend. "I do my dear, I just guess I am looking for something other than to settle for anything. This is the first time I have been out of temple and not covered constantly to hide what I am or who I am. I am trying to get use to it. My biggest problem is all the pretty manners that are required from polite society. I don't fit in with which eating implement I need to use. That and the fact that they do not have what my diet requires here is quiet off putting."

Kait offered her friend her hand. "Come on, we will take a stroll, discuss your eating habits and decide how to make you fit into polite society."  
M'lar curled her cool fingers around Kaitlin’s and stood slowly. Kaitlin hid the grimace at the strength she found in M'lar's hand when she helped her to stand. Moving at a leisurely pace around the pathway, they both walked in placid quiet. "M'lar, I have been speaking with some of the other ladies and we have decided to come up with a plan to make some money for the orphanage a kind of charity." 

M'lar smiled, "Oh what is this event you wish to plan?"

Kait smiled and paused "Well we are going to auction off gowns that we have made and dates with the models to the highest bidder. "

M'lar tilted her head. "Really and where is this auction going to take place?" 

Kaitlin watched her friend as she spoke, "Lady Finn has offered the Golden Dice as a location." 

M'lar froze. "Morgan's place?" 

Kaitlin could see her immediate reaction and nodded slowly. "Yes, Morgan is going to be one of the bidders."

M'lar sighed, "I see, so what exactly are the models obligated to as participants?" 

 

Kaitlin laughed nervously, "Well they are bidding on the gowns but they are also bidding on a dinner date with the young lady in question."

M'lar shifted uneasily on her feet, "Kait, if you wish to get a decent bid on me, you perhaps should consider that not many of the Elvin kind here will readily accept me as dinner companion. You do realize this don't you?"

Kait waved her hand it is for one night and you already have a lot of admirers that would readily bid on you for a dinner date. M'lar you need to get out and have some fun." 

M'lar snorted derisively she listened to Kait. "I will model one of your dresses my dear and we will see who gets the most donations, are you going to be one of the models?" 

She nodded, "Yes, I have Katon, War, Feleena, Prin, Finn, and now you." 

M'lar laughed, "Oh my the Priestess of Sune I am sure will garner more attention than I but for you my friend I will wear one of your gowns."

M'lar and Kaitlin moved along the pathway unaware that the two of them were being watched from the darkening shadows of the woodland. The feral red gaze watched them move along the pathway that led to the city common area until they were gone from sight. 

 

As they disappeared the tall imposing figure dressed in black armor wearing a dragonhead helm smiled and no humor could be seen in that gaze that followed the two women from view. "Yes, she will be perfect for what I have in mind. Tonight my sweet rose, tonight you will be mine." Stepping into the darkening shadows his figure was swallowed up with the waning light and into darkness he stepped into shadow walk.

M'lar moved to the small bedroom she occupied over the tavern. Moving to her bed she looked down at the simple peach color silk gown and smiled. Moving to her wardrobe she opened the doors, pulling out her peach satin skippers she moved to dress. Sliding the gown over her full form so that it fit her like a second skin, she turned and watched the way the hem of the dress danced out and around her legs.

Moving to her vanity, she sat and studied her features. There she saw small pointed ears, wide green eyes, dark auburn hair that cascaded down her back in a riot of curls that tickled her hips. The only sign she had scro blood was the light dent over her broad forehead that was easily hidden by the cut of her bangs. 

Tugging the massive mop hair up to the top of her head, she pinned her hair into place so that the natural curls lay in mass of curls that flowed down to her slender shoulders and to lay curled pleasingly over the curve of her more than ample breasts. Rising slowly she stood and moved from her room to the upstairs balcony that overlooked the common room below. The bard Blake had sent a three-piece minstrel band in his place begging off to other commitments.

From her secure perch on the balcony she watched the room begin to fill with the nights festivities. The dance floor was slowly filling with couples wishing to dance. Moving with a slow sensual grace that commanded most the unmarried males attention in the room. 

M’lar moved down to stand behind the bar and nod approvingly. She was glad Baloq had managed to get the bar together and up serving their customers. M'lar moved to the kitchen to get trays of snacks to sit on the bar so the patrons could eat a light repast if they wished. 

This was a custom that she had learned while in temple to add food to the drink and it would keep the patrons coming back. It was also her way of feeding those that had not eaten for a while without causing them embarrassment for their lack of funds. The room became more crowded she moved to open the shuttered windows and prop the door open to allow the nights breeze to cool the area. 

Opening the back door area she propped it open and moved on delicate steps to the common room to suddenly feel more than a chill. Camron was standing in the center of the room and in the doorway blocking it an ominous figure dressed in black armor with a full helm the only other sigh it was occupied was by the very red eyes that glowed from the helmet.

M'lar seeing Camron immediately dropped to the floor tugging her dress up and began to crawl back into the kitchen she noticed other patrons freezing in abject fear of the newly arrived companion of Camron, the death knight Agreiver. 

With slow and deliberate moves the death knight moved into the room freezing most with fear by his appearance. "Hold them here, I will find the wench do what you will and then join me at home." The stoic calm of the death knight merely nodded to Camron and moved around the room causing others to fall down in fear, and then systematically he began to drive his unholy sword into their frozen bodies.

Baloq seeing what was happening had followed M'lar out the back door, both were running to the guardhouse for help, she M'lar found herself grabbed and flung to the ground. "Run Baloq! Get Marstoq!"

Baloq pausing only for a second dashed into a globe of darkness and disappeared into the night shadows. Camron smiled. "I told you I would be back for you." M'lar scooted back on her bottom as Camron advanced on her. 

Looking at her with a cruel smile, he spoke one word, "Stun." M'lar was frozen unable to move. Lifting her from the ground he looked into her eyes and again one word, he spoke "Sleep." M'lar's body fell limp in his arms he concentrated his immense powers and smiled when the dimensional door opened and allowed him to shadow walk into another plane of existence.

Appearing in a lavishly ornate room he turned holding the Priestess in his arms and smiled. "We have a guest. Prepare the room down the hall and next to mine." 

The servants scrambled for the doors darting off in every direction that allowed entry to the throne room. Camron followed three small women of half drow decent out into the receiving hallway to a set of stairs that led to the second floor of the overly lavish castle. Carrying his prize up the stairs to a hallway that housed four rooms on the wing. 

Moving to the room at the end of the hallway he kicked the door in and carried his prize to a large canopy bed of immense size and ornate design. Putting her body on the bed he stepped back and studied her in silent repose. "You, what is your name?"

He turned to the small women of dusky features and dark hair that held onto his every move and word. "Master you know my name I shared your bed last night." 

Camron waved her off, "I don't recall names that are not important to me. I asked you your name." 

Feeling the bite of his words and the sting of color to her cheeks she spoke softly, "Caroline Rose milord." Camron nodded; moving to the balcony window he opened the double doors and stepped out to look the area over muttering softly he moved his hand and with a matter of moments the area around the balcony was locked with a wall of force.

"She will sleep for another twelve hours, when she awakens, she will need to be prepared, I want her brought to my room after she had been fed, bathed and oiled is that understood?" 

The other two maidens bowed to Camron as he gave his orders. Looking at Caroline Rose he nodded, "You are to see to her needs and protect her when I am not here, is that understood?" 

Anger and jealousy raged in the young woman's mind as her master threw her aside for this abomination that now lay in the Castle Mistresses bed. The very room and bed she had coveted from the second time Camron had taken her to his bed. Now she waited head bowed and plotting on how to usurp this upstart that had no right to be in this room or his bed. 

Slowly she stood the look in her eyes left no doubt she would not care for this thing that now lay sleeping helpless in this bed, and at the first opportunity she would poison her. Camron left the room she spun and ordered, “Tend to her needs, I will be back later." Spinning on her heels she marched out of the room.

The feeling of a surreal reality slowly penetrated the mind of M'lar she lay on the encompassing comfort of the opulent bed. Pushing her self up on her elbows she moved her gaze over the large room. Carefully she moved to sit on the side of the huge bed and planted her feet on the solid oaken floor.

Rising she moved about the room looking at her surroundings. The room clearly was designed to house a female with all the delicate feminine influences. The room was large and held vaulted ceilings, along one wall was a row of wardrobes with a door centered between them. Against another wall another door that drew her attention to move to it and explore its contents. Pushing the door open she stepped into the room to discover it held a bathtub, vanity and soft settings for a woman to enjoy a comforting relaxing bath.

Moving about the room, she let her gaze travel over the tables that held exotic bath salts and perfumes, her fingers tested the metal of the tub that was oval shaped with a support for the back and a padded lip to rest the neck or head against. Moving to pick up the various perfumes she opened the stoppers and smelt the scents finding them a bit over powering to her senses. 

Moving from the bathing room, she moved to the other door between the wardrobes and found this room was a dressing chamber with another vanity and various chests that held a kings ransom in jewels. Moving out of the dressing chambers she opened the doors to the wardrobe and was astounded by the mass of formal gowns and evening wear along with nightgowns that would bring a blush to the cheek.

Fingers that trembled reached for the gowns and found them to be made of the finest Elvin silk, their weight mere wisps of material that tickled the senses and elicited a smile of pleasure. From behind the voice that greeted her made her stiffen and drop the material from her fingers. 

"I hope you find your room comfortable my dear." M'lar did not want to turn and see his hateful gaze, she continued to study the wardrobe. "Thank you its fine." Using as much effort to keep her tone neutral and her gaze from the eyes that showed no humanity she moved on quivering legs to the bathing chamber door, putting distance between them she turned and peered at him.

He wore a soft white silk shirt with bilious sleeves; his hair was pulled back at the nape of his neck and secured with a black ribbon. His fine chiseled features were locked in a predatory smirk he watched her move about the room and then pause to study him. He could smell her fear from across the room and he was pleased.

"Why am I here?" She looked at him from across the room keeping the distance as her safe haven from any sudden approach. 

"You are here to give me a son." His words immediately brought the delightful flush of heat to her face he had come to enjoy.

"I beg your pardon? What make you think I would consent to such a thing?"

Camron entered the room and pushed the door closed with force wizard locking the door. "You will consent to this because you love your precious son Marstoq and your dear friend Lady Kaitlin. I will promise you that in return for this gift, I will leave your family alone and in peace."

M'lar moved to put a large ornate stuffed chair between them as he advanced towards her. "What of the child? What will happen to him once he is birthed?"

Camron smiled with no humor. He knew he won this battle because she was considering his offer and his smile transformed to one of triumph. "I will return to you to New Damara and the child will stay will me and be raised by me."

M'lar felt her throat constrict as she thought of his influence on a child. Lowering her eyes she griped the back of the chair and drew a deep breath. Camron watched her breasts rise and fall with her conflicted breathing.

He advanced on her with a flick of his hand he sent the chair that stood between them flying across the room and closed the gap between them.

Jerking her none to gently to his body he glared down into her gaze and smiled. Pinning her body to his he smiled, lifting his hand to brush his knuckles against her cheek. "You are very lovely my dear has anyone ever told you that?" His breath was warm against her face he slowly lowered his lips to hers and forced them apart to kiss her deeply demanding her response in return.

M'lar pressed her hands against his chest trying to break the kiss and separate them. Her actions only caused Camron to lock his free hand to the back of her head and run his fingers into her hair and hold her head in place until he was ready to release her.

When he had elicited the response he sought he release her and stepped back. "I have assigned three maids to your needs M'lar. I will send them in. You will eat, bathe and they will dress you and bring you to my chambers. The longer you take to agree to my terms the longer it will be before you are returned to your loved ones. Do you understand?"   
M'lar pressed her fingertips to her overly heated cheeks she was held by the inhuman stare of the man of this manor. "If you please me, and you are with child in a short period of time. I will reward you for your efforts."

M'lar wanted to slap his face but knew he would only catch her hand and laugh at her efforts. "While you are in residence, you will have free run of the castle. Abuse my generosity and you will find the accommodations that await you are less opulent or agreeable. I await your pleasure in my chambers my dear, do not disappoint me."

He turned and moved out the door releasing the wizard lock over the door. With his departure the arrival of three women immediately caught M'lar's attention while she fought for control over her trembling body. The lead maid moved in with a contemptuous glare at M'lar. "I don't know what he sees in you. He has sent us to ready you for his night of pleasure. I am Caroline Rose, this is Ravinia." 

A petite half elf half human girl moved forward and dropped a curtsy to M'lar. M'lar noted she small boned, with fine features and had blond hair and deep china blue eyes. Her full lips wanted to form a ready smile and she looked uneasily over at Caroline Rose the half-drow maid.

Moving through the door a taller human female of undetermined age moved in with a tray and moved to sit it on one of the side tables that graced the room. She turned with a smile and curtsied to M'lar. "I am Lenore and very pleased to meet you Priestess. I have brought you fruit, cheese and some cold meat. You will need your strength before the evening is over so I suggest you eat even though you may not feel hungry. Lord Dragonsbane appetites are ferocious and notorious."

M'lar noted that she was the older of the three and more serviceable to the workload she must have been forced to endure, her hands were work worn and her golden hair pulled into a practical braid that kept it from her face. She nodded giving only a slight smile to her. "Thank you Lenore that is kind of you."

Lenore who obviously was the lead servant turned to Caroline and Ravinia and ordered, "Prepare her bath and lay out the white gossamer silk gown. I will get her hair ornaments ready while she eats."

Caroline shot a resentful glance at M'lar then to Lenore's back. Apparently, Lenore was aware of the younger woman's animosity she spoke to her without turning to look at her. "Shall I tell milord you do not with this assignment Caroline?" 

Then with a subtle turn of her head she pinned Lenore with a direct gaze that indicated she had more steel in her make up than was previously displayed. "Or would you prefer to do your duties without the possibility of his lord deciding you could be sent to the lower levels to work the mines?" M'lar watched the play between the two women and surmised that this had not been the first time these two had locked heads.

Feeling the tension between the two M'lar slowly made her way to the table and pulled out the small chair and sat. With hesitant fingers she began to draw the fruit and cheese to her lips to suck from the juices of the sweet treat. Delicately she picked at the food consuming as much as she dared because her stomach was in a knot and she did not wish to throw up what she consumed if she had a night of thrust and parry ahead of her.

She would need her strength and her wit to survive this night of that she was more than sure. Watching from her peripheral she followed the movements of Caroline as she moved to the bathing chambers to prepare her bath. Ravinia moved to the end wardrobe and pulled a shear gossamer gown of purest white from the enclosure. In the dressing chamber M'lar could hear Lenore she moved about going through the various jeweled chests she had seen in there earlier.

Lenore moved out of the dressing room and looked into the bathing room, "Caroline, you and Ravinia are not required any more tonight you may leave, I shall take care of the mistress."

Caroline moved from the bathing chambers and shot M'lar a cold look of hatred when she left the room. Standing in the hallway she spoke under her breath, "I will not let that creature ruin my place with the lord. I will see her dead before that happens." 

Ravinia looked at the woman. "I would take care Caroline, if the master hears you make a threat I would not value your life for long." 

Caroline laughed, "He loves me in his bed too much to do anything to me. He would not like me cold and unresponsive to his touch." 

Ravinia snorted, "You hold your position to highly dear, he uses you to take care of his needs, he now has her to warm his bed at night and will not need you any more."

Caroline flipped her long plait of dark hair over her shoulder, "We will see, she is nothing but a quivering mass of soft tissue to him. She has no passion and one look at her you can tell she has never been with a man. She is in for a rude awakening this night if he initiates her or she allows it." 

Ravinia laughed, "You underestimate her Caroline, she is half elf and scro. She could give him a run for his insatiable lust and leave him wanting did you not see how beautiful she was?" 

Caroline glared at her and moved down the hallway, "We will see if she survives his needs. I am part drow and I am left bruised and battered after a night in his bed. She will break and he will kill her before the night is over."

With that said, she moved down the hallway to the set of double doors and looked back with a look of open defiance to Ravinia. "Maybe I will warm him up for her." 

Opening the door she stepped inside leaving Ravinia with a look of disgust on her face and she moved down the hallway. Keeping counsel to herself she moved to the kitchen of the castle to pass along the latest gossip to the other servants. Making light of the jealous Caroline and her need to feel important to the lord.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Caroline entered the chambers of Camron he sat in his heavy velvet robe in front of the roaring fire of the huge ornate fireplace. The large hound that lay at his side lifted its head and then lowered it. Camron lowered his hand to the head of the massive hellhound and looked dispassionately to the maid. "Is she ready for me?" 

Caroline moved into the room to his chair and dropped between his legs, she could he was naked beneath his robe and she smiled and licked her lips she let her fingers trail up to the inside of his thighs. "Not yet my lord. Lenore prepares her for you. I thought perhaps while you wait, we could explore your desires and needs so you won't be disappointed with her."

Camron looked at the delightful female poised between his legs and moved his hand to her face, a smirk graced his lips he went to stroke her cheek, then brought the palm of his hand to her face and with force pushed her back onto the large white fur that laid on the floor in front of the fireplace. "I do not need to be warmed up wench. You will take yourself from my presence before I decide you need to be punished for your impudence."

Caroline felt her body thrust backwards sending her sprawling skits askew as she deftly landed on her rump. "When you tire of her you will want me again milord I know you will." 

Camron rose and stood over her, using the motion of his hand he lifted her into the air to let her dangling in front of him. "I could break your neck, I could kill you if I desired. You hold yourself too important for my note. You were nothing more than a means for me to sate a desire I had. You will take yourself from my presence and you will not show yourself to me unless I request it. Do you understand?"

Caroline felt fear and excitement at the same time as the man held her suspended in the air. "As you wish my lord."

Lowering her to the ground he moved back to seat himself with a brooding stare of impassivity as he watched her leave the room. Dropping his hand to the head of the hellhound he waited and watched, the half finished drink resting on the table as he thought about the delights he was going to take with his newest prize. 

He thought about her, small in stature, long hair that brushed her hips and the color of which promised a temperament of fire, her full breasts that tempted any man's interest to wonder at the delights they could give. Many a night he had watched her swim in the lake, her body wet and nubile to the casual observer she swam in the lake frolicking like a water nymph.

When she came to shore and rose from the water and he watched the rivulets stream over the honey comb colored skin to roll down her body over her breasts, down her hips his mind had thought of long nights of pleasure with her and now he had her and she was going to be the vessel that would give him what he wanted from this life, a son.

He shifted with his own excitement beginning to build in his loins. He had her now and she was going to be the vessel that would give him what he wanted from this life, a son.

Not one of the creations that he step father Maison had fashioned but a true son from his loins. Maison be damned he would not treat his son as he had been treated by his stepfather. This would be his contribution for the continuation of his line and this child would have a half of him one third scro and one-third elf.

His thoughts grew dark thinking of Maison. Pushing back his thoughts he spoke softly to the mutt. "Maison be damned to nine hells." His words were strong enough to catch the brief interest of the large hellhound. With a thump of his tail against the floor, Camron began to stroke his massive head.

Camron grew more convicted with where his thoughts were taking him. He knew would never treat his son as his stepfather had treated him. This would be his contribution for the continuation of his line and this child would have a half of him one third scro and one-third elf.

He smiled thinking of the image of son. Just being able to say my son gave him a secret pleasure and the knowledge once his son was born he would have what he knew would be the best of his three worlds.

He smiled at the picture that presented his son an image of him with the best of three worlds. The more he thought of this more impatient he was becoming and was about to order her brought to him immediately when the door opened and Lenore escorted her into his chambers.

Lenore dropped a deep bow to her lord, "The Lady M'lar my lord as requested. "Lenore backed out of the room, closing the door behind her. Camron stood and peered at his newest acquisition with a sly smile. She stood wide-eyed and innocent before him. Lenore had chosen wisely.  
She had been oiled, perfumed and was now dressed in the sheerest of material the hint of the pleasures that waited barely visible under the gown.  
Moving his hand, M'lar heard the doors lock He could hear the rapid beat of her heart and chanced a moment to ~ego whip~ her and enter her mind to hear her thoughts.

'My God how can I get out of this, what can I do to distract him?'  
M'lar edged away from him and backup up until she felt the wall at her back. Pressing her palms to the wall, her eyes wide and her mind filled with shear terror she panicked and bolted to the door, only to feel her body lifted from the floor and slammed back against the wall.

Her surface thoughts making him smile. Moving towards her he watched her pivot and prepare to run. He laughed a cruel heartless laugh and shook his head. He wagged his finger, "Tisk, tisk my dear, you are here to complete a bargain with me."

Her attempt to flee was short lived feeling her body lifted from the floor and slammed back against the wall. Pinned to the wall her eyes growing wide with fear and panic she watched him advance on her.

"You will learn to like my touch. You may even learn to crave it much as that unfortunate wench that just left here did."

He moved to her pinned to the wall pressing his body to her body grinding his hips against her hips, and letting his hands roam freely over her charms. She could feel the arousal he was getting from his rude treatment.

Smiling a predatory smile he captured her gaze and held it. Using his immense powers of his mind he probed her thoughts to the deepest core of her being. He was amazed at the knowledge she held contained within her mind.

Searching deeper into her inner most thoughts he found what he sought. He had wanted a weakness to use against her and he fond it hidden in the depths of her mind.

Her biggest fear was the onset of her time of mating; the part the scro called 'the time of scent'. Triggering that primal part of her make up he watched as her eyes glazed over and she was no longer resistive to him but had now became a wanton she devil.

Releasing his power over her, she lunged forward with incredible strength and thrust him backwards, her eyes were fixed on him and her needs were strong. Advancing with an aggression he found surprisingly stimulating. He now found he was the prey and no longer the predator.

Her needs were so strong to mate Camron was more than ready and willing to full fill those needs and demands she was not making on him. He had become the hunted leaving the hunter behind.

He could sense her own desires and needs to fulfill that ancient part of her being that needed to propagate. Camron laughed as he watched with an intensity that was his own as she circled him manipulating him to his bed.

Once she had him maneuvered into the position she tackled him onto the bed. Locking her legs around his waist she squeezed as he bucked forward to try and put her beneath him. Her strength was incredible. He could have broken it but he was enjoying what she was doing.

She held her position and looked down at him, the pupils of her eyes were so large with the intensity of her need that the color of her eyes was no longer visible.

Leaning over him, she smiled and spoke from the depths of her soul as her voice took on a husky tone. "You wanted this, pray you survive it."

M'lar's mind was no longer her own it was a part of that which had laid hidden from the inception of her birth to the now. This was what she had been bred for and now it was here and she was into the full throes of the need that consumed her.

Here she was ready to procreate and she had no control and her fears were that no matter how strong Camron had thought he was she was in this time of scent stronger than him.

The guards outside Camron's door stood and looked at each other as they listened to the battle going on in the Lord's bedchamber.

A sly smile edged each of their lips as they listened to the growls, grunts and finally the scream of completion. Their imaginations could only mildly allow them the thought of what was going on in that room.

They even cast lots on who would survive the night and the odds were for their master. If they had been given the opportunity to view the inside of that room, they would have seen, Camron easily held his own.

However, he had to work for his prize for the night and she was showing surprising strength in mind, spirit and nature as he sought his goal and she had to full fill her own needs.

When hours later and the night grew long; the noises in the room grew silent, the guards relaxed for the evening with a smile on their face and small salute to their lord for a job well done.

As the need subsided and M'lar felt herself drained she lay entwined in the arms and legs of Camron watching the ceiling wondering what had taken over her mind and body to submit to such a cold evil bastard that now held her.

She listened to the soft snoring noises he made while he slept like the well-sated satyr he had portrayed. Pulling what was left of the gown over her now chilling form she sighed and tried to leave his bed.

That was to feel his arms tighten her to him and his legs to lock her in place. M'lar felt him bury his nose into her shoulder and felt his lips gently caress her and taking the taste of her sweat soaked body to his senses.

"You will leave my bed when I say you can and not until." Rolling over on top of her he looked down into her gaze and smile, his eyes growing with renewed passion she tensed and then felt him become aroused.

"The night is not over M'lar you will stay until I release you. You belong to me now. You are mine to do with as I see fit."

M'lar closed her eyes and waited for the act to be over. Her mind was beginning to close down as she felt the demand of his needs and the desire of his flesh.

He took his time to seek his pleasure with her body. Reacting only when prompted she waited for the time to pass and for him to fall asleep. She was once again formulating a plan in her mind to find her way home and back to her family.

She wanted to return to a simpler time when she did not have to fear for her loved ones. She lay once again pulled into his sleeping form and resolved to bide her time and then make her move.

Awareness filtered through to her sleep filled mind and M'lar stretched then moaned as she felt her muscle were sore and tired.

Looking around she found she was alone in the massive bed and pushed herself to the satin sheets and rolled to put her feet on the floor. Looking around the overly ornate and luxurious room she paused as she heard a low growl.

Looking over to the fireplace she saw the large massive hellhound as he lay watching her. The huge hound's eyes followed her movements while he rested his massive head on his paws.

With his ears pointed and alert; his intent gaze watched as she stood and pulled her gown to her body. Swallowing hard she dressed slowly careful not to antagonize the hound. Hoping not to hear him growl or bark as she made her way to the double doors.

With fingers that trembled she moved her palm to the latch curling her fingers over the handle and tugged. The door readily swung open and she cautiously stepped into the hallway glancing around and noting it was empty.

Padding on bare feet she made her way to the room she had been assigned and entered rushing to the bathing chambers to fill the tub with hot water.

Soaking her tired battered body she allowed herself to consider what her circumstances were. Camron wanted a child from her and in return he would not harm her family or loved ones.

Resisting him with his incredible powers was not an option and the fact she could not feel her god on this plane of existence gave her more pause for concern.

Now she had to formulate a plan of escape but to do that she needed to discover the castles routine and gain some form of trust from Camron and the castle residents. She had to use her brain and wit to find her way to a portal or form of transportation to get home.

Rising from the tub, she wrapped the soft towel around her body and moved into the sleeping chambers. Walking to the row of wardrobes she looked to find a pair of riding breeches and a top. Looking the blouse over, she felt the heat in the air and moved about the room to find a pair of shears.

In quick order she had redesigned the top to sleeveless tank top and cut the riding breaches off. Pulling them on over her body she stepped back to the dressing room to the wardrobe to find some soft kid soled shoes.

Dressing she moved to the balcony and looked to the courtyard below. Trying to lean over the balcony she found it was secured by a force field. "Crap." Muttering softly she stepped back in her room.

The sound of the door opening allowed her the distraction she needed turning to watch as Lenore entered. "Good morning Malady M'lar, I have brought you some breakfast. Milord Camron has gone on a hunt to the countryside. He said you might have the run of the castle and grounds as long as you follow his rules."

Her words were soft and held a hint of an apology. As much as she tried she knew the words were harsh. Sitting the tray on the table she spoke softly, "He will expect you to take the castle guard if you go for a ride to the country side."

M'lar nodded and moved into the room noting Lenore's disapproval of her mode of dress as she move to sit by the unlit fireplace.

"Lenore, the training yard below, is that where the castle guard practice?"

Lenore studied her noting she did not look none the worse for wear from her night with the castle's lord. "Aye, it is, surely you do not wish to practice with the guard?"

M'lar looked over the light fare of fruit, eggs, and ham. She began to nibble lightly as she listened to Lenore.

"I would like to keep my own training up. I am a priestess you know and as such I do need to sometime go into battle. Lying around like a pampered princess is going to make me soft. Will the training master be around so I might practice with my staff?"

Lenore moved to the wardrobe and began shuffling through the dresses and found a soft green creation in silk and moved to lay it on her bed. "I think Master Krono will be more than happy to work with my lady. If it will please you."

M'lar watched her as she bustled about the room, gathering items that she knew she was expected to wear for the evening meal with Camron.

"We are having guests this evening. Some of the local nobility have heard of your arrival and Camron has invited them to join us for the late meal. You will be expected to join them in the main dining hall and the meal will commence about sundown."

M'lar nodded as she finished the last of the breaking of fast and stood. "Do I need to inform you of my day's activities Lenore?"

Lenore smiled, she liked this one she was polite and respectful and nothing at all like Caroline Rose.

"It is not necessary malady but if it is your desire you might inform the Captain of the castle guard who has been assigned to your well keeping while in residence."

M'lar nodded and sighed, "I see a bird in a gilded cage with her wings clipped."

Lenore saw the petulant look that marred her unique features.

"Milord Camron is a kind lord if he is not vexed or betrayed malady. As long as he gets what he wants then he is happy and the castle is happy."

M'lar nodded and moved to the woman's side, reaching a tender touch with her fingers to her shoulder she smiled sadly. "Then by all means we must make sure his lordship is kept happy. I would not like to see the castle upset."

Lenore bowed to her as she passed and watched the striking female's figure as she exited her room. Lenore went to clean up after her and found she had left things spotless. With a satisfied smile Lenore went about getting things ready to dress her for the arrival of the local nobility.

M'lar made her way down to the training courtyard, the large yard was encased by twelve foot stone walls, a overture against one wall shaded the waiting participates as they sat on a bench.

Against another wall, an array of weapons was displayed on the wall. The dirt floor was covered with the blood and sweat of those that had trained before.

The air held the scent of the warriors sweat as they stood or sat under the glaring heat of the mid morning sun. They all nodded to the small scantily clad female as she moved into their view and the wall that held weapons.

Moving to a staff with competent hands she lifted it from the holder and stepped out into the yard and began a warm up of various exercises with the staff. Using the staff she twirled it in her competent hands and then began to execute lunges, jabs, parries, tripping motions.

The war harden males sat amuses as they watched her dainty work out and even chuckled only to be stifled to silence by the very direct stare of the Grand Master Kronin.

"Girl, assume the position, Rolof grab a staff challenge!"

Rolof a stalwart heavy muscled man stood up, his six-foot stature imposing to any battlefield looked at the Grandmaster who stood all of five foot seven and bowed to him.

M'lar watched the weather worn warrior as he moved to get a staff. "I am much better with a broad sword Milord Kronin."

Kronin nodded and with a stoic calm said, "I know Rolof but the lass wishes a spar so assume the position." Rolof moved to stand in front of M'lar a smirk on his face and ready to send her crashing down on her well rounded behind as he feinted and moved to sweep her feet from beneath her.

M'lar anticipated the faint and with a mischievous glint to her gaze used his downward motion to vault over his shoulder as it dropped to come to a stand behind him and lay a well place heel to the back of his knee.

The tactic was to use his weight as the momentum to send him crashing forward to where she stood. The other males watched their comrade in arms fall and regain his footing. Once he righted himself he spun back with his staff only to be met by the edge of her staff to his jaw snapping his head back.

A flare of surprised anger filled him and he charged forward. M'lar again anticipated the move and used her staff to pole vault over the charging man to land adeptly behind him. Then like before she used the leverage of her footing against his knee and sent him slamming into the wall.

Anger and the smell of battle and the loss of his ego sent the warrior into battle mode. Turning he started to charge the small woman.

Fierce determination filtered across her features as she studied her adversary and knew he was no longer in control for a spar. He was out for blood and was going to hurt her given the chance.

With is onslaught she tensed her muscles and prepared to defend when Master Kronin stepped in front of Rolof and stopped his advance.

The warrior nearly tripped in attempting to halt his forward movement careening to a halt to tower over the small man. "Take a seat Rolof, next Graven, your turn."

Systematically the ten male guardsmen challenged M'lar they stood before her attempting to better her at staff fighting. Each was falling to take her with the adept ability she used to beat them at their own game.

The diminutive female met each male that came to challenge with a stunning defeat. She demonstrated her superior prowess with the staff over all their brawn and brains. She had watched each man and discovered his weaknesses and then used that weakness to her advantage.

From his balcony overlooking the yard Camron watched the spar a look of pure deviltry playing over his face. Turning to his manservant that was helping him off with his black plate mail he asked. "

How long has she been sparing with the me?"

Gus glanced to the courtyard. "Most the morning milord. She has bested most of your warriors with the staff."

Taking the last of the blood soaked plate mail from Camron's body, he moved to his lords bathing chambers."

Not now Gus, I wish to go spar."

Gus turned to the two young gamin faced boys that were responsible for the care and upkeep of lord Camron's plate mail.

"See to the lord's armor and make sure its cleaned and well oiled." The boys scrambled to take the heavy pieces of armor and move from the room.

Camron dressed in his knee breeches and sliding on his knee high leather boots took the blouson shirt that was offered and moved to the balcony. Focusing the will of his way he began to concentrate teleporting to the yard below.

With a subtle pop he appeared by Kronin's side as he watched the small female bested with the staff another of his top troops.

"It seems Master Kronin we may very well need to train our troops to use a staff so they are not shown up by such attractive and weak looking females."

His words sent a shudder through the now disgruntled troops that rested under the shade of the overture. Kronin bowed to his lord.

"So it would see. I shall see to the addition of this art to their training my lord. Is there anything else you wish?"

Camron smiled, "I wish to spar the Priestess of Oghma if you will Kronin."

The men shifted uneasily when they heard they had been bested by one of Oghmas' priests. It explained the reason she had been so adept in using their strategies against them.

They all looked to the now sweat covered woman with the tank top plastered to her body and her hair sticking to her body. She was a sight to behold, more than a woman of considerable charm, she was a beautiful warrior covered in her own body's moisture.

Green eyes surveyed the area and a wary look over came her beautifully perfected features as she set her gaze on Camron. With a mocking smile he moved to the latest challenger and tapped his back.

"You are done Finn, my turn."

Finn bowed to his lord and handed him his staff. "With my compliments milord. He backed up to the overture and sat with his fellow guard.

The air-hung heavy with tension as the two squared off against each other. "She has been at this for over two hours how long do you think she will last with no water and in this heat?"

One guard observed as he leaned forward to study the woman and saw she showed no signs of fatigue though she was soaked in her own sweat.

"I don't think she is normal. Did you see the deviation on her head? She has elven blood but there is something else about her."

Kronin joined his men listening to their comments. Without taking his gaze from the spar he observed casually, "It is because she is a half breed."

Rolof snorted. "She has an incredible strength even stronger than the elf's what is the other half it sure does not look human."

Kronin took a cleansing breath and then said softly to allow the impact of his words to sink into the minds of his protégé.

"That is because she is half elf half scro fools."

The words uttered and the reaction immediate.

"Impossible! The last inhuman wars decreed it impossible for Elf and Orc to mate. Even space faring Orcs."

Kronin smiled. "Impossible yet gentlemen one stands before you now and bested you with her staff."

All eyes were fixed on the figure they thought was impossibility. Something that could not exist stood before their lord and master and began to square off against him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

M'lar moved to the right as Camron danced to the left. Using his staff he made a feint and jab at her and she tumbled over his back to rise stand behind him. With quick reflexes he spun and knocked her staff from her hands sending it spinning into the air.

Diving away and twisting back she landed to grab her staff and move in with a sweeping trip. Camron vaulted over her back and landed behind her to throw both arms around her with his hands holding his staff cross ways pinning her against his chest.

M'lar folded herself in half bending down to create enough of a break in the hold to kick back against his thigh and using her strength and weight she managed to brake his hold and tumble head over heels to another standing position.

He felt her break his hold and smiled. Inclining his head in an assent of well-done Camron advanced and moved again to sweep her from her feet only to find she had dodged with a quick kick up and then twisted to come over his back again to find her foot against his knee. Camron bent and rolled before the pressure could be applied and came to a standing position to face off against her one more time.

He watched the sweat bead on her honey tone skin and slide down the valley of her breast to soak into her shirt. Once again he pivoted right then stepped left and unseated her staff from her hand.

Anticipating that move M'lar again used his body to vault over his back to land and catch her staff only to feel her body propelled into a backwards motion against the courtyard wall.

Camron pinned her with his staff holding it against her chest as he bore his body's weight into hers pressing up against her to smell her sweat and see her fear as it danced briefly over her gaze.

Holding her to the wall he leaned in his lips a bear inch from her lips his breath warm against her cheek.

"Do you yield?"

M'lar held his gaze refusing to drop she shook her head.

"Not as long as I breathe will I give into you Camron. YOU may take what you want but I won't give in and yield."

The cold dead stare of a near immortal pierced her gaze while he held her pinned against the wall.

"You will give in M'lar if you value your family, your friends and your God. You will give me what I want when I want or you will suffer watching those you love die. The only thing keeping me from killing them now is you. So remember if you wish to keep of those you love and hold dear alive you might want to remember that."

Master Kronin watched half amused as his lord pinned the tired priestess to the wall and the very air held a strong heaviness of tension. They squared off against each other and Kronin watched two immovable forces clash.

. "You will surrender your heart to me before you leave M'lar or you will never leave."

M'lar could feel the warmth of his breath as he leaned into her and placed his lips to hers forcing them apart to take a kiss. M'lar waited for the kiss to end and held her own gaze to his.

"The deal was for a son Camron. Not my heart, no one will have my heart but my books and my God."

He smiled and the inner fire that burned in him glinted into his eyes.

"We will see my dear."

With another thought the two of them were teleported to his bedchambers. Camron laughed, as she stood stunned looking around the room. With a wave of his hand once again she felt herself picked up and flung onto his bed. "Now that we had our love play in the courtyard in front of my men, its time to take this to the next level."

M'lar felt her body assaulted as he flung himself down on top of her. With the cold dead stare of those that have forgotten what was humanity. Camron peered into her mind finding that primal part of her that she tried to valiantly to guard and keep hidden was released.

Tapping into tat that which was an inner personal part of her being he found her passion and need and opened the door for her to release the lust to procreate.  
Glaring in open defiance she found the strength to throw him from her rolling from the bed, her features now heighten with the heat of her need, she assumed the role of huntress and flung herself onto his body pinning him beneath.

From the back of her throat he heard her growl low and rake her nails across his chest drawing blood with the act. Camron laughed and rolled her back under him pinning her beneath him. "See this is how you really are, you are magnificently savage this way my dear much as I like my women."

M'lar leaned up to bite his lip and then wrap her legs around his hips. "Shut up and prove you are worth my efforts human."

Her voice had grown husky with her need her eyes no longer held color to them. They were so dilated they nearly resembled those of Camron's.

Camron threw his head back and laughed; taking his hand he backhanded her sending her flying back against the head of the bed. Jerking her legs apart he pulled her to him and with the glow of his eyes now heightened as much as her need. The excitement of what he was about to do made him smile.

"You forget my dear, I am not human. I left my humanity behind years ago with the last God I killed now please me."

He slammed her body down beneath him and held her gaze noting the M'lar he had come to know was no longer in his bed but instead a savage with a need and drive that was equal to his own.

He watched as the colors in her eyes shimmered and changed and she now was all pupils dilated and in need and want. He smiled, pleased with what he had created and he took what he expected and received more than he thought.

M'lar awoke in her own bed chambers the sun was setting low and she knew that soon the nobles would expect to meet the new Lords latest's acquisition.

A sound from her bathing chambers was enough to let her know that her bath was being prepared and that Lenore must be in the room.

Rising she found she had been stripped and laid naked in her bed. Sighing softly, she slid from the comfort of her bed and moved on bare feet to the bathing chamber to see Lenore preparing her bath.

"Milord said to let you sleep until sundown. He will send for you when he is ready for your presence and you will be escorted to the throne room where the other nobles will be gathered."

M'lar felt exhausted. "I see, what else is expected?"

Lenore stepped back to allow her entry to her tub. M'lar slid into the warm waters letting the soft scent of the oils and the cleansing waters wash over her with the assistance of Lenore's sponge. Bending her neck forward she sighed softly enjoying the feel of the warm water allowing her handmaid to bathed her. 

Lenore washed M'lar's hair and scrubbed her body she spoke softly.

"He will introduce you to his court. You will join him to his left on the throne room alter while he accepts and decides the evenings requests malady. "

M'lar nodded absently only partially paying attention her mind tired and over wrought. She had some missing memories from her encounters with Camron.

Searching her memory she tried to play out what had happened between them while he engaged her in his bedchambers. It was puzzling her to have so completely lost so much of her memories. She surmised that Camron must have put some kind of forget spell on her and that annoyed and scared her.

M'lar stepped out of the tub to the feel of a warm soft bathing sheet that Lenore wrapped about her body.

"Thank you Lenore."

M'lar moved to the dressing chambers and stood as a series of light airy undergarments were placed on her. She could get used to these garments they were not as constricting as the horrors that Mrs. Johnson had given her to wear or for that matter what Kait had expected her to don and wear daily.

Finally, a dress of iridescent Elvin silk was slid over her head. Her hair was dressed in precious stones of emeralds and diamonds with ribbons laced through out her curls to accent the fine jawline and neckline.

Her dress hugged her body's form and fell into graceful sweeping folds to drag the floor. Finally soft green satin shoes adorned her feet and Lenore stood back looking at the enchanting creature in front of her.

Thinking to herself no wonder Caroline Rose was so jealous. This female anomaly was incomparable in beauty and was probably the reason her master had chosen her to be the vessel for his children. She watched M'lar while she studied her own image in the full length gilt edge mirror.

M'lar looked at her image impassively, what she saw was a half scro half elf dressed in finery. She saw an onion being dressed up like a rose. Which was fine she did not want to look like the rest of those around her.

Moving to the bedroom's common area She played with her fingers nervously as she waited for the escort to bring her to the throne room. Occasionally looking to Lenore expectantly she sighed and moved on graceful footfalls to the small settee by the fireplace.

With an unreasoning tightening of her throat she was once again reminded that she was not anything special. She was no more than a servant even if she was dressed as a princess. She was still here and was subject to the whims and commands of the lord of this castle.

This only reminded her of how lonely and frightened that made her feel. With a quick lick of her lips she sat and waited hating this feeling that was suddenly stifling her. A part of her wanted to tear off all the finery and refused to come to his summons. The part of her that was afraid he would hurt her family stayed those actions.

Lenore stood watching the incredibly beautiful creation before her as M'lar stood pensively awaiting her escort. She could readily see why the master wanted her and had made plans to use her as the vessel for his heirs.

She was of an unknown exotic quality of understated grace and beauty as she pivoted in the sea foam green dress, her hair dressed in emeralds and diamonds. The soft green satin ribbon that found its trek in between the well-dressed curls only accented the deep richness of the auburn colored hair.

The dress accented her emerald green eyes. The jewels she wore paled in comparison to her eyes. The vibrant color of her eyes accented the soft delicate features of her face.

A soft knock on the door allowed Lenore to leave her mistress to her quiet contemplation or case of nerves so she could answer the summons.

Standing defiantly in front of two guards was Caroline Rose. "He wants her down stairs now, these guards will escort her and I am to stay and help clean up her room." Lenore hid her chuckle behind a polite cough. There was such resentment and anger in Caroline that Lenore knew she had been properly put in her place.

Lenore knew Caroline resented being just a servant and not the mistress of this house. Lenore felt it was a long time coming and here it was. Caroline realized she was not the mistress of the master here she was a slave servant and would be nothing more. That must have rankled Caroline's fine sensibilities because in her own mind her status had been prematurely elevated.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen." Lenore muttered behind Caroline's back. Caroline spun around eyes flashing with her embarrassment and anger.

"You will pay for that comment Lenore, when I am reinstated to the master's graces I shall see you are beaten and sent to the lower levels."

"You do just that Caroline, if you can. I on the other hand have been here a lot longer than you and as far as being reinstated to the master's good graces. We will see."

Lenore saw the sullen look on the half drows face and though she had her certain charms, she was nothing compared to the beauty that claimed this room.

Turning around to look at her mistress Lenore encouraged her with a gentle smile and waved her over to the door.

She watched as she nervously swallowed, squared her shoulders and then pushed herself forward on trembling legs. Giving a stiff nod to Lenore, M'lar pushed past Caroline Rose and let the two guards flank her.

M'lar held her head proud as she followed two guardsmen down the long carpeted hallway to the landing of the grand stair case in the entry hallway. Lifting the soft material that drifted around her body accenting her womanly charms she took a step forward catching her toe on the long runner.

Her nerves with the catch unbalanced her and she felt herself taking a tumble forward. Looking ungraceful as she tried to right herself, she felt a pair of strong arms sweep her up.

The guard on her right had reacted to prevent her from falling and injuring herself.

"Careful malady that could have been a nasty fall."

M'lar looked into deep blue eyes and perfectly chiseled face with light brown hair combed neatly over his forehead and trimmed short in the back. The kind of trimmed hair that made her want to run her fingers through the fine strands of the hair and feel it tickle her fingers.

Realizing she had run her fingertips through his hair she blushed and gave him an apologetic smile. Her flush and the innocence of her demeanor enchanted him.

"Thank you, I am a bit clumsy it seems."

Releasing his hold on her, he stepped back and gave her a half bow from the waist.

"I would not call you clumsy merely unused to your surroundings. If you please this way."

M'lar had a distinct feeling she had seen this guard before and tried to recall if he had been one she had sparred with earlier. Gently with fingers that lay lightly on her elbow he led her down the stairs to the front entryway.

The other guard kept his stoic countenance as he silently observed the other guard and M'lar making their way to a huge arched entry way, their booted feet resounding over the terrazzo flooring and through the ornate marbleized stone entrance.

M'lar was very taken with the huge ornamentation of the ostentatious surroundings. Velvet hangings in the richest hues of red divided the room as one of real import.

Moving into a huge chamber of purest white marble accented by red drapes at three entrances into the room. The assembly in the room were numerous; all decked in their own finery men and women paired together in small groups as they stood in a semi circle before a two step high raised dais that held three chairs.

The center chair was bedecked with what appeared to be a iron dragon in black onyx with its wings spread. Resting where the head would be, was the black helm that M'lar had observed Camron wearing the first time he appeared in his black armor.

Now he sat on the thrown chair in cream-colored breeches a satin shirt of cream and his head bedecked with a golden crown of jewels and over his shoulders rested a coronation robe trimmed in ermine.

His black leather knee high boots were a extreme contrast to the rest of his wardrobe. He sat sideways in his chair, resting his cheek against his palm with his elbow bent to the chair's arm.

His leg was draped negligently over the other arm as he gave the appearance of listening. She noticed he had been barely listening to the long draw out diatribe of one of the noblemen that now stood before him.

"So milord Dragonsbane, you must see why we need the same protections for our principalities. What with the raid of the last scro part, we lost a few precious citizens to their onslaught."

The arrival of the guard with M'lar allowed Camron the respite he needed as he shifted around in his chair and directed his gaze to M'lar. The other nobles in the room had turned with her arrival to study her. She made a striking appearance standing in the doorway flanked both sides by the guards.

A soft gasp from the women and the murmur of appreciation by the male contingent filled the chamber echoing around them. The comments ran from, "Look at her dress and her jewels."

The males made other comments said discretely. "She warms more than his hearth I grant you."

Camron stood and as he did the room all bowed or curtsied to his rising. Extending his hand he waved his fingers for M'lar to enter and join him.

"My lords and ladies, may I present the Lady M'lar, first to my holdings and mistress to my home."

This said with some command and authority. "Come M'lar and meet those that will be a part of your life from this day forward."

M'lar felt her lips freeze with a fake smile on her movement to Cameron's side she took note of those in the room. Reaching the first step she stopped slowly with grace and ease dropped into a low curtsy before him.

"Milord Camron."

Rising she looked up to him and saw no humanity in his cold piercing look.

"Come M'lar join me to my left."

He stepped forward and reached his hand forward. M'lar stepped hesitantly upon the step and felt his hand reach for her hand and with a degree of controlled force pull her up to his side and shove her into smaller version of his chair.

Going on bended knee he took her hand in his and peered deeply into her gaze. Holding his free hand out; he snapped his fingers and the action brought an immediate response from a waiting courtier, as he bustled forward and put an incredibly large diamond ring in Camron's palm.

Taking her delicate hand in his with pressure to prevent her from moving her hand from his, he smiled with little humor and more as a victory smirk and slid the ring onto her finger.

The minute the ring was placed on her finger she felt the pressure and knew she now wore a cursed ring with some innate power and she would allow removal of the ring.

"I claim thee M'lar Priestess of Oghma, daughter of the scro empire, Councilwoman of New Damara as my first concubine with all rights reserved therein"

She listened to his pledge feeling surreal in her surroundings as he continued with his pledge. "I pledge to you before these my constituents here and now that after your obligation to provide me with a son has been fulfilled I shall remove this ring and will return you to the time of Torrel."

She wanted this show over so she sat quietly listening to the rest of his proclamation. "After the bargain has been full filled I shall also release you from any further obligations you have to me. You know the caveats of this bargain do you not?"

M'lar could feel her throat constricting and was afraid her voice would crack with her fear and her anger so she choose to nod.

At her affirmation the room broke into a polite spatter of clapping by the nobles showing their approval. Camron turned with a look of contempt and conquest and retook his seat. "Lords and Ladies please step forward and introduce yourselves to my mistress."

One by one the small groups came forward and the names M'lar heard she knew she would remember they were all distinct and noble sounding as the Lady Malaise Dragos dropped a graceful curtsey next to her husband Lord Talleran Dragos the Lord of the West vales. How could she not notice their daughter Pansy with her obvious lust barely contained for Camron?

Pansy was a wiry thin young lady of some tender age of eighteen or nineteen years her face pinched and looking like she had sucked on a lemon shot daggers of hatred at M'lar as she came forward.

M'lar made a mental note this one would have to be avoided. The next to step forward was an older paunchy man with a young looking woman with mousy brown hair and small eyes with thin lips and their son.

The woman was Salandra Montriach; her husband was the Lord Grail Montriach Of the East vales and their son who was a little older than Pansy looked over indulged and bored. He bowed and shot a lustful glance over M'lar. "Lord Andre Montriach malady M'lar."

The introductions were long and drawn out as the nobles Lord Leander Pendergrast and Lady Valla Pendergrast, the lord of the South vales, and then the last of the major nobility was Lord Hanscombe and Lady Rubella Morte of the North vales.

These were the most important nobles to be introduced the others were minor tenants in common with holding in the various vales that had just made their import known to her

Finally the introductions were complete, Camron stood one more time, locking his arms behind his back.

"Dragos, I will send additional support guards to all the principalities along the area we know to have been breached and provide help for your tenants."

He rocked back and froth on his feet looking from each Noble attendee, " I expect you to also provide some of your own guards to help with these efforts. As each ad every one of you Major Lords should also provide for your own guard."

 

He made a point to look each of them in the eye. This is to prevent these incursions. Now, for those of you here that has not dined. I entreat you to join me and the Lady M'lar for dinner."

He did not look back at her as he extended one of his hands behind him and beckoned her forward to join him.

M'lar stood gracefully and noted the daggers of hatred that filled M'lar watching her as she put her longer slender fingers into his large hand feeling.

M'lar could feel the bite of his grip as he tugged her next to him. Curbing her reaction to grimace at the insinuation of the pain he inflicted. She fell into step next to him and followed him down the two short steps to the archway to the left of the thrown room.

The other nobles knowing their pecking order fell into step behind the Lord and his Lady as they moved from the thrown room. This room they entered was equally elaborate and decorated like the throne room.

Camron took M'lar to one end of the table and drew her chair out to seat her, and then walking the twenty-five feet down the table's length he set down and peered down at her over the various floral settings that accented the large ornate table.

The rest of the assembly filed in and with a degree of familiarity began taking their seats. To M'lar's chagrin she found that she was going to be forced to share dinner conversation with the Dragos family on one side and the Montriach family on the other side, slowly the others filed in and were seated.

M'lar silently prayed that the dinner would be over quickly. Just as she had found no contact with her god on this plane, she did not have her prayer answered and the polite conversation was beginning to wear on her as it drug on.

M'lar barely touched her meal as to do so would have required her to know the proper cutlery to use for the various exotic dishes that had been served.

She had developed an eating problem when she first arrived and discovered that this polite society required pretty manners. Which where she had grew up used sharp knives to eat their food and sometimes their food would be still moving when they dined.

Many would have turned in horror had they seen the serpent worms that were considered a delicacy among many of the monks on her home world.

Slithering worms dipped in a coating of chocolate had won over the most harden of her brethren as they dined by dipping their sill moving bodies into the bowl of warm chocolate to swallow them almost whole.

Because she had been made self conscious of her eating habits she had opted to dine by herself in her room or after the bar had closed with her son Marstoq who shared her habits and her enjoyment of such barbaric habits.

Now she gently pushed her food around on the ornate looking bone china plates. The side of the plates rested silver forks one of which she now clutched appropriate in her hand. She curbed her desire to take the fork in her hand and stab the food on her plate.

Her mood had been pensive since she glanced up from a politely asked question from one of the minor noble women on the other side of Andre Montriach. At that moment she had briefly glanced down the long table looking at Camron.

She had noticed he was frowning at her and was watching her with an intensity that begged to make her feel more uncomfortable than she was already.

Dropping her gaze to her plate she noted she had pretty well shredded the piece of meat on her plate and had made a shambles of her side dishes.

Reaching with trembling fingers to her wine goblet she covered her discomfort by taking a long drink from her glass, and once again her gaze watched Camron over the top of the goblet's lip.

He sat watching her with a burning cold intensity. No emotion, no sense of any humanity as he lifted his own goblet and drank deeply watching her from the side of his mug.

M'lar put her mug down and turned to the group on her end of the table. "Would you all be so kind as to excuse me? I am not feeling well and fear I will not be much company for your entertainment."

She started to rise when she felt the air around her body rise with static electricity and found Camron at her side. He had watched her make her excuses and teleported to her side.  
Taking her hand he drew her from her chair sweeping her up into his arms and smiled tightly to her but turned a more charming look to his guests. "It appears my first is feeling ill, I am taking her to our room so she may be examined by my castle physician will you all please continue to enjoy your meal and make festive with my offerings. I have had the staff prepare chambers for each of you this eve so do excuse us."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Again, feeling the bite of his grip into her already tender flesh she bit her bottom lip as he teleported them from the room. Appearing in his bedchambers Camron flung her down on the bed.

"You find our guests boring?"

His words were soft and filled with cold calculation of one that intended to intimidate and punish. M'lar rolled to the other side of the bed keeping the bed between them. "No, I am feeling fatigued and stressed Camron. I beg your pardon for creating a problem between you and your noblemen."

Camron paced around to the foot of the bed watching her every move as she skittered back looking for a way to escape his anger.

"You will full fill your bargain M'lar or I will make good on the threat against your family."

M'lar jutted her chin forward. "I said I would give you a damn son Camron, you don't have to bully me."

Camron's voice became more calculated as he studied her from his lowered chin. "I asked for more M'lar you have not agreed to my second part of the bargain."

M'lar moved slowly towards the sitting area by the fireplace. Only to have her advanced arrested by the low growl of the hellhound that sat by the chair in front of the fireplace.

"My heart is mine to give Camron, I do not love you so I find it impossible to meet that part of your demand. I feel I am being fair in allowing you to seek a son with me. Be satisfied with that and leave me some modicum of dignity please."

Camron paced her to the area near the fireplace and watched her as her gaze darted about the room.

"You know I can read you like a book M'lar. If you wish it to be only about the sex, then so be it. But understand this. As long as you wear that ring, I can track you anywhere you try to run. You are now in my domain you are under my rule and my desires."

M'lar felt her throat constrict as he spoke those words and she looked to the double doors and the balcony as any means of escape from him.

"You plan to make me fight for your body this night?" M'lar took a step back and felt her feet catch the edge of the fur rug and tumbled back on the floor.

Camron pounced as she fell and he pinned her to the floor capturing her gaze with his penetrating stare almost mesmerizing in their intensity. Pinning her beneath him he afforded her a humorless smile.

His mouth lowered to her lips she could feel the warmth of his breath as he spoke, "Then its time to perform and earn your freedom my dear."

Lowering his lips to hers he captured her mouth and plundered it with his demanding kiss as he hands began to divest her of her clothing and of his clothing. Once again M'lar felt that part of her inner most secreted part of her mind violated.

A part that controlled her desires and need to procreate was once again stimulated and she knew nothing else except a driving need to seek what her body craved and to full fill the desires that were a part of her genetic make up.

When M'lar felt her reality beginning to come back into focus. That was when she found herself wrapped in the tangled nude embrace of Camron. They lay on the white fur rug in front of the fireplace.

Carefully she moved out from under the weight of his body and wiggled to her freedom. Slowly she pulled the sheet from his bed to her body and quietly made her way to the double doors

. Opening the doors she was relieved to see no guards were posted in the hallway. Slowly, body bruised and mind defeated she made her way to her chambers. Moving to the bathing chamber she began to draw her bath.

A bath is what she felt would be the only way to scrub the feel of him off her body. Slumping down in the tub for the first time since her arrival in this gods-forsaken place she allowed herself the luxury to cry.

Heart wrenching tears of hate, fear and disgust wracked her body as she worked out her grief. Laying her head back she sighed deeply and slowly closed her eyes, hiding the ravages of her emotional release.

"Oghma I hate him. He is so cold and unfeeling but I do this to protect you from his wrath and war against you. Please give me the strength to carry on."

Taking a deep cleansing breath with her last words spoken she drained the tub and moved with leaden legs to her bed where she fell into the bed and pulled her coverlet over her body to seek peace in sleep.

While she slept the door to her room opened and Caroline Ann entered her room and looked upon the object of her hatred. Moving to the wine decanter, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small vial that held a clear fluid.

Glancing one more time over at the creature that occupied the bed she should have and the object of her master's lust she smiled a most evil deliciously satisfied smile as she poured the fluid into the container.

"Die you hideous bitch, may it be a long and painful death."

Her thoughts dark she silently moved from the room and went down the hallway to her master's bedchamber.

Opening the door she stepped in and smiled as she saw his strong virile body lying naked on the fur rug before the fireplace. As quick as she could she had her clothing off and was crawling under his body.

Smiling she waited, she knew his needs first thing upon waking and she was going to be there to make sure she was the one he curled his body to and gave up his seed to her. If she had his child before that bitch did then she would surely succeed in being claimed first concubine to her lord and master. So caught up in her plans she allowed herself to fall asleep lying next to him.

Camron curled into the form, eyes closed he felt the soft tendrils of her hair against his cheek and smiled pulling a lock up it to his nose and frowned he found the scent not the one he expected.

Opening his eyes he looked at the dusky skinned half-drow whore he had been given as a gift. Slapping her bare ass with his hand he ordered.

"Get up and get dressed wench."

Caroline stretched and smiled seductively to his gaze and leaned up to try and captured his lips with hers.

"I thought you needed the taste of something familiar and more desirable than that creature you have bedded."

Camron frowned and the inner fire in his gaze slowly faded to something cold and dangerous. "I told you get dressed whore, I am in no mood for your body. Where is your mistress?"

Caroline Rose lay and peered angrily into his gaze. Watching him stand looking at his virile muscled body. He moved slowly to pull his robe on and turned his cold impervious gaze on her form.

Slowly with the training of one from a pleasure house or fest hall she reached for her dress and stood pulling the dress over her body. "Why are you treating me like this milord? Do I not please you any more?"

Her pout was affected to melt any man's heart. However, she had no affect on Camron as he moved to find his nightshirt. "I asked you where is your mistress?"

Caroline tied her dress shut and threw her long white hair over her shoulder and looked at him. "She sleeps in her own bed in her own room."

Camron nodded to her and went to the door. His moves were purposeful and direct he moved down the hallway to her room and thrust the door open. Stepping in his gaze moved to the bed and observed her resting soundly sleeping in her bed.

Moving to the bed he lay next to her and curled his body into hers and rested his chin on the top of her head and closed his eyes. Instinctively feeling the hard body pressed into her, M'lar pressed closer seeking its warmth and comfort and sighed softly.

Finding this move oddly familiar from something he had forgotten from a long time ago found a smile edging his lips and his arms gathered her to him with tenderness he had never demonstrated to another.

M'lar sighed, stretched and then opened her eyes. The room lay in the warmth of the mid morning sunshine. M'lar rolled from the bed reaching for a light weight robe to drag over her body and paused feeling eyes on her.

Glancing across the room to the fireside chair she saw him sitting watching her. With fingers that felt leaden she tied her sash and pulled her hair out of the confines of the robe.

"You sleep sound."

M'lar nodded and looked around to see who else might be in the room. Noting that Caroline was moving from her bathing chambers she assumed she had prepared a bath and had her observations confirmed when she curtsied to Camron.

"Your and the Lady's bath is ready milord."

Camron nodded, "Pour us some wine Caroline. Serve us in the bathing chambers. Come my dear we have guests to entertain today. We must not keep them waiting."

He extended his hand and watched Caroline poured wine from one decanter for M'lar and another for him from a different decanter.

"No Caroline, I will have the same wine as your mistress. Pour me a glass and serve it to me now."

Camron looked into her gaze and his eyes narrowed. Caroline's hands trembled as she poured another glass of wine from the same decanter she had just poured for M'lar and moved to bring the goblets to Camron and M'lar.

When she neared them, Caroline made a clumsy attempt to trip and sent the goblets flying to fall to the floor and spill the wine. Camron bent and taking a finger to dab into the wine he tasted the wine and frowned.

Looking with a deadly calm into the young woman's eyes he entered her mind. Invoking ~ego whip~ then using ~esp~ he entered her thoughts.

His filled with controlled rage he lashed out in a harsh intrusive voice. "I know what you tried to do. Had you succeeded, you would have been flayed to pieces after I had given you to my troops to have their fill of your charms. I want you to dispose of the rest of that wine, clean this up and get out of my sight. You will have Lenore report to your mistress and take yourself from my sight to the lower levels and await me there. I will decide what is to be done with you when I am done here."

Grabbing M'lar by the arm with more force than he had intended he jerked her off her feet and flung her over his shoulder carrying her off to the bathing chambers. Waving his hand he slammed the door shut and set her down.

M'lar starting to sense his moods found he was in a controlled anger and tried to calm herself. When he was in this mood he was dangerous and not to be challenged or reasoned. Knowing he expected her to bathe or bathe him she moved to the tub and waited.

Sliding his robe off he indicated she should do the same. Swallowing hard she felt her fingers fumbled with her sash. Rough hands slapped her hands away and the material was rent from her body leaving her shivering in the wake of their rude intrusion.

Camron lifted her and stepped into the tub lowering them both the warmth of the cleansing water he reached for the sponge and poured the liquid scented soap onto the sponge.

"I found these oils and soaps when we raided an off world planet in realm space. The spice was sweet, the oils soothing and the scent intoxicating."

M'lar found he was trying to make polite chat with her as he took the sponge and lavished it over her body. He even managed a mirthless smile.

"That is where I met my first slave colony. They were easily conquered and they gave me Caroline as a gift to placate me to keep me from decimating their entire city."

M'lar shifted uncomfortably sitting on her knees as she felt his hands move over her breasts and shoulders.

"Here hold this." He handed her the sponge and lifted her to place her facing forward and her back to him. Trying desperately to not react to his touch and forcefulness she sat between his legs as he massaged the soap over her back and neck.

The scene between them had suddenly moved into an intimate one that was making her mind real with the act of tenderness. She was being given privy to some of his off world exploits.

She listened to him tell her of his off world conquests and his rampage to kill the gods simply because they pissed him off. He had developed his immense powers through the aid and direction of his stepfather Maison Storm.

He spoke of his intense resentment and hatred of that relationship and claimed that was one reason he left Storm Island and began to adventure.

"When I came here, this land was destroyed and near barren from the many incursions of scro and goblinoid creatures that had raped the lands.'

His hands had become more soothing with each stroke made with the sponge. "I cleaned the land and put fear into those that had laid waste to the land. The populace was so grateful they asked me to destroy the king that occupied this castle.'

He paused and smiled, "I obliged and they gave me the title of Grand Lord and Overseer and paid tribute by giving me the titles of this and the lands in all four directions."

M'lar listened quietly as he seemed to wish to confess or purge his thoughts. His body relaxed he pulled her against him so she rested with her back to his chest.

The motions of bathing had long been discarded Camron began to speak against the top of her head inhaling in the scent of her hair.

"This is my place my father chooses to ignore or try to find to give me grief."

M'lar spoke her words were chosen with care as she formulated her thoughts in order to not anger him.

"Why do you hate him so?"

Camron tensed then relaxed, it was a fair question and she had listened to him.

"He killed my father and married my mother."

Those simple words spoke volumes to her and she sighed softly and said with such tender sincerity.

"I am sorry." Those words uttered with such tenderness caught him off guard.

"Why do you need to be sorry, it was not your fault."

She spoke with sincerity. “Because it did cause you pain and I suspect is what set you on this course."

Camron felt the old urge to explode and take his anger out on her but instead he took a deep breath and lifted her up and set her so he could easily access her for his needs. His arousal had come when he had spoken of all his killings and his victories.

Now he sought to sate those needs and she was here in the tub with him. Roughly he took her ending his need quickly to stand and leave the tub and drag a towel around him.

"Lenore will dress you, we ride to do some hawk hunting. You will be expected to join me in the main hallway with our guests."

Reaching for his robe he moved from her sight and her room with the soft closing of the bedchambers doors. M'lar scrubbed her body trying to take the rough feel of his touch from her body.

Lenore appeared in the doorway and smiled at her mistress. "Malady, your towel."

She moved to put the towel around M'lar as she stepped dripping from the tub.

"Thank you Lenore, where is Caroline?"

Lenore avoided her question as she bustled her to the dressing room to a cumbersome looking riding habit.

M'lar shook her head. "If I am to ride to the country with milord Camron, I do it on my terms Lenore and I will not ride side saddle in that."

She nodded to the dress. Moving to the wardrobe she rummaged through it and found a pair of breeches and another top. Using the shears she cut the breeches off short and then she used the shears on the top forming it into a tank type top.

Finding some soft kid shoes of tanned doe skin leather she slipped her tiny feet into the shoes. Lenore looked upon the stunning beauty in her scantily detailed clothing and admired her show of moxy. M'lar reached for the brush and pulled her hair on top of her head to send her curls cascading down to her shoulders and back.

"You can inform the livery that I shall ride in saddle as the men do. Is that understood?"

Lenore smiled and could easily imagine the shocked looks the women would give her and the lusty looks the men would give. "Aye malady. I shall do so."

Lenore left her in the room and M'lar looked to the plate of fresh fruit and cheeses that had been left for her on the table and a curious looking silver-plated covered dish.

Moving to take the dish lid off she was surprised to see wiggling in a vat of chocolate serpent worms. Smiling she dipped her fingers to the bowl and lifted one wiggling before her and plopped it quickly into her mouth and ate.

Devouring the plate of serpent worms she turned to sate the rest of her hunger by eating lightly from the fruit plate and cheeses. Moving to clean her teeth and freshen her breath she turned as the two guardsmen that had escorted her before moved into her room.

"Milord Camron requests your presence in the hallway."

The young handsome blond one extended his arm and smiled at her mode of dress. With a twinkle of appreciation in his eye he whispered, "I rather like the new look you are sporting malady M'lar."

She smiled in return and it was the first time she felt light hearted enough to offer a sincere smile. "I have to be me Milord?"

She waited for him to provide his name.

"Dorian Kelton malady."

M'lar smiled a genuine smile of warmth. "My day is brightened by this knowledge milord Kelton."

He moved with her towards the buzz of voices to pause with her at the top of the stairs. She stood defiant and proud she peering to those below and noted the voices were stopped in stunned silence at her appearance.

M'lar broke free of her hold on Dorian's arm and moved down the stairs with grace. Moving to the front entrance she noted the livery was present with the horses. Moving towards the large black horse that held a noble saddle that had been designed for a male, she with no help launched herself onto its back.

With her butt seated the horse began to bolt and charge forward. With the deftness she had learned from childhood she managed the large beast to the surprise and the admiration of the stable livery.

Gaining control with a squeeze of her legs she brought the black stallion under control and urged him back to the group. Leading the group with a look of anger edging his gaze and mouth Camron waited for her to rein the horse next to him. "I believe my dear you are on my horse and very under dressed for this foray."

M'lar jumped from the horses back and with a look of open defiance she handed him the reins.

"Then I beg my lord's forgiveness and ask you allow me to stay behind. I am it seems not in the mood nor fit for good company."

She turned to move back into the building when she felt the strength of his hand as he curled his fingers around her upper arm and jerked her back to his body.

"You will ride with me." He lifted her back in the saddle then moved behind her. They waited for the ladies to mount sidesaddle and the men to find their mounts and the party moved away from the front of the castle grounds.

The footmen ran forward with the hooded hawks on their arms and the party set out moving to the open areas. This was an area that had only been a glimpse for M'lar when she stood on her balcony. Riding past the area she could see it was newly healing from war.

M'lar shifted in the saddle and felt Camron's arms tighten around her.

"Goliath does not like to feel restless movements if you continue you will find him wanting to bolt and he could spill us both."

M'lar settled and remained stoically quiet. The party moved towards the woodland.

"Release the hawks!"

Camron ordered and the footmen moved forward, removing the hoods and the ties from the legs and lifted their arms high setting them to fly forward to hunt.

M'lar was easily growing bored and asked softly. Milord please may I return to the castle I find the thought of poor woodland creatures being shredded by the talons of the hawks disturbing if not barbaric."

Camron leaned into her ear. "I will allow it as long as you are awaiting me in my bed chambers upon my return."

Try as she might she could not stop herself from rolling her eyes to the heavens and felt his immediate reaction with the pressure of his arms tightening around her body.

"That does not amuse me my dear. YOU may leave if you are awaiting my return in my bedchambers in my bed. Do you understand?"

She nodded, "I understand and agree, now please milord I would like to get down and go back."

He lifted her by one arm as she slipped her leg over the saddle and sitting her on the ground.

"Dorian!" He called to the guard that had been assigned to M'lar.

"Escort the Frist one back to the castle."

Dorian rode forward leading a blue eyed white mare. Dismounting his steed he moved to help M'lar sit bareback on the horse's back. Seeing her comfortably situated he turned to remount.

Seating herself M'lar waited for Dorian to seat himself on his mount. Kicking the horse forward they moved from the male contingent and passed the females of the party.

The ladies not jealous of M'lar's position nodded to her politely and gave her a smile of understanding and in some respects pity at her position.

Pansy chose to show disdain and contempt when she passed and could barely contain herself from snarling at her. M'lar chose to ignore her petty actions and rode on in front of Dorian heading to the bend. Riding out of his sight at the bend she felt a sharp sting from a dart that hit her shoulder.

The pain was replaced by the growing darkness that over took her and she felt the sleeping draught take hold her eyes fluttered shut and she tumbled from the horse's back falling to the ground laying limply.

Three figures dashed out quickly picked her up and moved with stealth and ease from sight as the good Dorian moved around the corner to spy the rider less horse cropping grass in the roadway.

Spurring his horse on he halted at the horse's side and looked around when he felt the bite of a dart hit his shoulder. For him the pain was only minor and the poison had no affect.

Grabbing the horse's reins he turned and spurred his horse forward heading back to the hunting group. Dorian moved expediently with his growing concern for his lord and the need to get assistance in locating the brigands that had taken the lady M'lar.

As he bore down on the group, Camron turned to note his guardsmen was leading back a horse minus a rider and the look on his face did not bode well for the horse's rider.

Camron held up his arm and ordered the progress of the hunters to hold. Turning his mighty war steed he rode forth meeting with Dorian.

"Problem Dorian?"

He watched the young man's face run through the myriad of emotions as he began to explain what had just happened. Camron sighed deeply.

"Go collect the hunting party and meet me back at the castle. I will locate her through the ring I put on her finger and we will go collect my first from those that wish to create problems and kill them all."

Dorian turned his horse and moved back to the head of the guard. Camron waited for them to join him and he dismounted.

"Take my horse back, I will meet you there."

Seeing the castle throne room in his mind he closed his eyes and concentrated teleporting back to the castle. Arriving in the throne room Camron shouted.

"Agreiver! Bring the scrying pool." The death knight shambled from his shadowed corner and moved from the room coming back with a large stone bowl on a pedestal.

Placing it in front of Camron he moved his hand over the clear water.

"Show me."

His mind focused he began a soft chant, "Find cursed object."

The pool shimmered and then the picture began to form.

From the center of the pool the form began to shimmer forming a blurred an image. Waiting Camron watched and seeing the image more clearly Camron grew red with rage.

The picture was of the ring on a severed finger that lay in a small pool of blood. Camron fumed inwardly and began to shout for the guard. He was becoming demanding and shouting orders.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Cameron had just begun to prepare for battle. His mind was focused and his intent was now bordering on absolute destruction, which was being fueled by his anger.

He was going to find the ones that had taken what was his and he was going to make an example of them. His direction was clear and now he was prepared to go on a killing quest.

The guard was ordered to the courtyard, their assembly was massive and impressive. Camron had been proud of the fact he had one of the finest and most deadly guardsmen ever assembled.

He had spent years recruiting the right ones for his personal guard and now he was going to use each and every one of them and their talents.

Ordering the court ranger out to the field to track those that had take his property he did not bother to wait for the return of his guests from the hunt, he had left orders that they were to be entertained and well cared for in his absence.

Moving to the Sampson the identical twin to Goliath he mounted up, and turned to his men. "Lets move out men and we will not be back until we have retrieved what is mine."

Riding forward in his black suit of armor the black plumes blowing in the wind his standard a banner of a black dragon in flight Camron Dragonsbane set back straight and eyes filled with a burning fire for vengeance.

There on the edge of waking the rude intrusion of immeasurable pain filled M'lar's mind to bring about a soft moan she cradled her hand to her chest.

The stickiness of her blood soaked her shirt and coated her stomach as she opened one pain filled eye to peer down at the heavily bandaged hand.

The other eye was swollen shut and she could feel her nose was broken, and if her tongue had not deceived her she was missing two teeth. The beating she had taken from the brigands had been complete.

She had fought them all and felt the rude punishment of fists and feet as they overpowered her and took turns punching her until she fell unconscious. Then she awoke to this new nightmare world.

The room she was contained in held the age-old smell of dust and death, the sliver of light penetrated the heavy stonewalls that denoted she was in a dungeon cell.

The area itself was a large bird like cage hung from the center of the room on a chain attached to a large eyehook in the center of the room. Trying to stand she felt the sway of the suspended cage as her weight caused the cage to shift and move. Sliding down into a sitting position she held her hand and sighed.

Someone had bandaged her hand and she now held it to her body. Feeling disoriented and afraid she sat in the center of the cage and closed her one good eye and listened to the sounds around her.

Using her infravision she noted no warm life signs in the cavernous room. Though her vision was some what obstructed she moved her head to peer around her surroundings.

From the distance her keen elven hearing could detect the sound of male voices as they apparently cast lots over her boots she had worn.

"They are too small for our feet ya dolt!"

The other voice chuckled, "But they are made of fine leather."

The rattle of a door opening and the sound of heavy keys on a belt then the door to her room opened. In the darken doorway stood a figure of a thin man with long flowing black hair wearing a heavy red robe.

Long fingers pushed the hood back as he entered the room; with a wave of his hand he used his immense powers to light a sconce on the wall. Each in successive order lit until all sconces were burning brightly in the room.

Looking up at the suspended cage he teleported to the interior of the cage and stood floating somewhat off the floor peering down at the pathetic being in front of him.

"Camron should learn to take better care of his play things. Stand child."

M'lar looked at the familiar features of Maison Storm as he floated mere inches off the cage floor. Feeling the body resist such motions of rising again, she bowed her head and felt tears sting her eyes.

"I am sorry Maison, I am unable to stand." Maison lowered his feet to the floor of the cage and sighed deeply. "They have ill used you. I did not spend all that time creating you to see you come to this."

He bent and lifted her with little effort and with the immense uses of the will, he teleported them from the room.

Laying her broken body to the lab table, Maison sighed again as he examined her condition and shook his head.

"Well first things first my dear." M'lar looked out of her good eye in confusion and curiosity. She tried to find something familiar in the room. The only familiar part of the room was a scent that tickled the very deepest part of her memories.

The room was a sterile confined area with the smell of odd scents assailing her sensitive senses.

"First you must sleep."

He touched her forehead with his index finger and M'lar felt her body plummet into an abyss of darkness and nothingness. Maison studied the damage and began to systematically repair her body.

Maison took the bandage off and studied the severed finger. Closing his eyes he concentrated reaching to the way and then began to concentrate beginning regenerate her finger; watching as it reformed and grew to as it was before its amputation.

Using gentleness born from pity he pried her lips open and looked at the missing teeth. As before he closed his eyes, reaching to the way and began to concentrate again; opening his eyes he watched as her teeth reform.

Continuing with his immense power he weaved the way her nose and healed the nose. Smiling he watched it formed to its delicate pertness he had bred into her.

Finally, the eye was the last to be healed as he again pushed his talent to mend the bruised and sorely abused eye. Watching as the eye began to shrink from the swelling and once again his perfect creation was as beautiful as she the day he created her.

Moving away from the table he walked to another door that connected to the room. Opening that door he moved into a darken chamber, "Lights at sixty-five percent." The lights came on and he stood in a room filled with clear tubes with partially formed beings floating in a sebaceous fluid.

Stepping between the rows he moved to a series of three tubes that held floating images of the woman that laid on his exam table. Pressing his fingertips to the first tube he sighed. "You just had to be reborn and remade my dear. There was nothing wrong with what you were before, just not perfect and now you are."

Turning back to the rows of other tubes he spoke softly, "all my children, some day you too will be born into the perfect world I am preparing for you. You will learn to appreciate me more once you are given life and live in the world I have arranged for you all." Moving from the room he called behind him. "Lights off."

Stepping back to the table he let his fingers trail over the perfectly formed face and sighed. "Really Camron should learn to hold onto his playthings."

He stood back to view his work and smiled. "Now to clean you up and take you back to Camron." Moving to the door that allowed entrance into the room, he stopped and turned and frowned.

"What is this?"

He moved back to her prone body and studied her. Laying his hand on her lower abdomen he closed his eyes and smiled. "You carry his child. Well, well, well, so Camron is to be a father and I a grandfather? And its a grandson too! Well, maybe we need to teach Camron not to disobey his father."

Closing his eyes again he began to smile as he phased his hand into her womb and teleported the child to a long tube filled with a viscous clear fluid setting the umbilical cord to a man made food source.

Looking over at another fetus that was near the age of Camron's son; Maison smiled and reaching into the tank he removed the fetus.

"Perhaps Camron should experience what its like to raise himself." Looking at the placard on the tank he smiled reading the tag, 'Camron Clone'. Moving with the delicate life in his hands he moved to M'lar.

Once again using the technique of phasing and teleportation he placed the fetus of Camron's clone into her womb and regenerated the umbilical cord to her womb.

"Now, we will clean you up and take you back to Camron."

Once again he moved to the entrance door and stepped into a long wide hallway. The furnishing elaborately aged to various periods the tone of the room of the far distant future. Moving with grace to the end of the hallway he met one of his servants.

"Go fetch a elfin silk white gown, tell Greta to go to my lab and clean up the specimen I have on the table and dress her in that gown."

The small dwarf female bobbed a curtsy lowering her head and speaking softly, "Aye, Milord."

She turned in her long black dress with white collar and sleeves and waddled down the hallway out of sight. Maison sighed softly and smiled most pleased with him self. "Camron will learn that it's not nice to mess with my toys."

Pivoting about on a well-turned heel, Maison moved towards an immense door and opened it. Moving into the cavernous bedroom he removed his red robe laying it on the large bed.

Turning again he stood in his black silk shirt and fine linen pants. He made a very striking figure with his muscled lithe form.

Walking to the fireplace he folded his body into a very comfortable over-stuffed chair and crossed his leg over his knee. Bridging his fingers together he studied the flames in the fireplace.

He was very proud of what he had done and now he was prepared to collect from his son on this debt he would owe him once he returned his newest toy to him.

Greta took the incredibly soft and light material of the elfin silk gown down the hallway. The tall statuesque blond used her key to open the door and stopped looking to the lab table. There she paused and frowned.

It was she again. Greta had remembered her from the time Maison had taken her original form and redesigned her. Having used his acquired techniques to make her into something that was impossible to be.

Maison had hoped to spark a war with her presence in Faerun during the time of Toril. His bid to challenge and remove power from the powerful God Ao had failed because of his son and nephew.

So, he had sat and waited for the mortals to begin their battles. His hopes were to insult the elves and the orcs. He had used Gruumsh as a catalyst of sorts to try and begin the war.

Moving to the deformity that was half elf and half scro she frowned seeing how bloodied her clothing was. He must have used a lot of his stored PSP to restore her as she once was.

Greta frowned; she pushed her hair over her small pointed ears and sighed deeply. She was half elf too and was a bit affronted to look upon what her people had termed an abomination.

However, she was indebted to her master and would do as he asked. With gentle care she stripped her of the bloodied clothing and with the utmost care bathed her body and washed her hair.

Finally, she dressed her in the delicate gown, combed out her thick auburn hair and put soft satin slippers on her feet. She then stood back to survey her work and was satisfied she had done what her master had asked of her.

Moving out of the room, she walked to his bedchambers and knocked softly on the door. Hearing nothing she opened the door and moved into the room.

Looking around she spotted him sitting before the fire in meditation. Moving to his side she stood quietly until he was ready to acknowledge her.

"Is it done?" His voice was soft and melodic in tone.

"Yes, Milord it is done. She is ready when you are ready to take her."

"Don't think I know how much this affects you Greta dear. I know you can't stand to look upon her and how you view her. She was designed for a specific purpose and I have not decided at this time as to how we will execute that purpose."

She watched the fire as she listened to his reasoning for that creature's design.

"You don't have to approve Greta, you must obey and do as I ask."

This time the words were edged with a hardness that left no doubt he had read her mind. "I will be back shortly, we are having guests tonight so I expect you to be prepared for a castle full of interlopers, make sure none get into my lab."

She curtsied and stepped back, knowing this was her dismissal from his presence. Moving to the door with a poker straight back she let her self out with a soft click of the closing door. Maison stood and moved to his closet. Pulling out a matching black coat he slipped it on and moved to the lab with a sense of purpose.

Fazing himself through the door, he moved to the lab table and gently lifted the exotic beauty. Once again, Maison reached out to the way and teleported to Camron's castle to M'lar's bedchambers.

Using the will to turn down the covers; Maison gently laid her on the bed and covered her. He watched as she slightly stirred and her lashes fluttered open.

"No, no my dear sleep." He touched her forehead and once again M'lar felt herself plummeting into the darkness of a dreamless sleep.

Maison smiled and sat on the edge of the bed and studied his creation. "I can see what Ageis will see in you. You will give him some rest and happiness for a while. He in turn will give you a daughter. One you will call Gillian. She will follow the way of a Beast master and you will be proud of her accomplishments."

He gently pushed hair from her face, "You will also be my vessel for a war. One I intend to win this time."

With gentle fingers, he stroked her hair away from her face and laid fingertips to her cheek. "You would have made a beautiful goddess my dear. Who knows you still may but you are not for Camron. I will have to monitor that situation carefully."

Rising from the bed he stepped back and with a subtle popping noise he teleported to the thrown room. Camron stood fully armored pacing as he shouted orders to his men.

"I want every man out looking for her do you hear me! I want no one resting or sleeping until she is found!"

Maison arrived as Camron was growing into a full head of steam. Agreiver stood stoically behind Camron watching him pace his manner become more furious with each step he took.

Turning Camron stopped in his pacing glared at Maison and growled, 'What the hell do you want old man?"

Maison quirked an eyebrow as Camron's anger gave way to his better judgment.

"I came to tell you that you should take better care of your play things Camron. She is up in her bedchambers sleeping."

His voice was stern and cold as he spoke to his son. Camron stopped his furious pacing and tuned to the man that was his stepfather  
.  
"You found her?" Camron's voice was now hinting at his relief and the ebbing of his anxiety.

"Yes, I found her in that twit Montriach boy, Andre had her taken. He had planned on putting his own seed in her to humiliate you and thought to over throw your authority."

Maison watched as his son puffed up with his outrage and indignation. "I will cut him down where he stands! I will destroy that whole family!"

Camron began to pace furiously back and forth like a caged tiger as he shouted for the whole castle to hear. "I want them destroyed! The whole bloodline!"

Maison waited for him to take a breath then interjected softy, "Why not instead control them make them your slaves. The father and mother fear you. The son is the problem, so wed him to a strong house and keep an eye on him."

Camron paused and looked at him with complete disgust. "What are you talking about? I want him dead."

Maison smiled, "Then kill him by sending him on a quest. But before you do that, marry him off to that pathetic excuse of a woman Pansy. They belong together and you can take care of two birds with one quest."

Camron stopped his pacing and moved to the thrown and sat. The sound of his armor making a slight cricking sound as he sat and another soft tink as his arm folded to the chair's arm.

"That might not be such a bad idea."

Maison smiled proudly watching his stepson start to think this through.

"I am going to tell you right now son, they did abuse her. She had a broken nose, a missing finger, two missing teeth and her eye was swollen from the beating she took."

This again sent Camron into a fit of rage. "Did they touch her in any sexual manner?"

His voice was deadly cold as he spat out the words. "No, she was beaten and looked bad. I have regenerated her back to as she was and she is once again as beautiful as she was before the beating."

He nodded slowly and with a grim look he studied his father. "Thank you, father."

Maison knew what it took for him to say father to him and smiled with a look of tenderness in his eyes. "You really need to take care to not loose those you feel close to son."

Camron stood and nodded, "I had no intention of loosing her. I wish her to give me a strong son."

Maison nodded slowly in return and then spoke softly, "When she had given you this son, what then?"

Camron shrugged. "My intentions were to release her back to her time and her family and friends."

Maison secretly smiled to him self and said softer still, 'Then you should do exactly that. You know its not going to be safe for her here and you must keep the bargain you made with her."

Camron sighed his shoulders slumped and then remembering who he was and who was in the room he straightened.

"Order the men to return to camp. Call off the searches and find that idiot of a boy Andre and his mother and father and that wench, Pansy. Tell them I want them in the thrown room by sunset. Do not tell them anything else."

Turning to the death knight he ordered, "Agreiver, you will go to her room and guard her until I come is that understood?"

The black armored knight with his skeletal face hidden behind his faceplate nodded and moved from the room, leaving an aura of fear around him as he moved.

Maison waited as the room emptied and then he stepped to the center of the room. "It is as I expected son, you will need to keep that agreement with her. She deserves more of a life than what she would have here. You and I both know she will become a target and you cannot always be with her."

Camron looked with a cold deliberate gaze to his father and with an equally cold and reserved voice he spoke softly, "I plan to keep my word of honor and she will be returned upon her delivering to me one son."

Maison smiled, "She will give you that son in twelve months son, she is already pregnant." Camron's face lit up with excitement and there in his eyes was a touch of tenderness as he thought about her carrying his child.

"You know for a fact she is with child and it is a boy?"

Maison nodded. "Yes, I know for a fact she is with child and it's a boy. I looked into its young mind and its you Camron, this child is you."

Maison knew he had spoken the truth but it was up to his son to discern what he meant by 'it's you.' Camron was caught up in the moment of joy knowing he was going to be a father to not realize that deception that was now in play. All he could conceive was his first was pregnant and with what he believed was his son and that at this moment in time was all that mattered to him.

Feeling a rush of euphoria he went to his father and clapped him on the shoulder. "A son, a strong fine son to follow in my footsteps. And a grandson for you father! We both have cause to celebrate!"

He laughed as he thought about how he would raise his son. How much this son would be raised as he saw fit to raise a son and not how Maison had raised him. His memories of his father flashed through his mind and reminded him of his feelings he had long held in abeyance.

"Are you leaving soon father? I will have a feast to celebrate the news of my son's impending birth!" Camron was nearly giddy at the thought of being a father. Maison almost felt pity for the man knowing he had his son in a test tube back in his lab.

It was the almost that stopped the pity from coming forth. Maison recalled to memory how Camron had betrayed him on his first quest to take over the pantheon of gods and to start a god war.

How he had helped that rapscallion Kelson Kane to defeat him before he had a chance to do what he had intended and that was to set the world back to balance.

All he had trusted, all he had thought would understand him had turned on him for their own self preservation so in his anger he had sent forth minions of death to kill them all off. They had all fallen and he had time to make his changes.

The first to feel his touch had been the one other woman in his life he could have loved absolutely, Prin Salarus Doe. She had captured his affections and attentions but she held a gene in her make up that would some day allow her to reform as a dragon and he could not allow that to happen.

He had taken a year to recreate her into half human half elf. He had been quiet proud of his accomplishment. It had taken a year to do the transition. When it was done he had taken her body now reformed and safe back to his Not A Tower home and laid her with pieces of her memories gone.

His next was M'lar. How dare the scro try to do what he did when they made her as a hybrid? They had tried to take the best from two worlds and created this monstrosity that had most the men on the island in lust or love.

No, this was one that would be his stepping-stone to the beginning of a god war. He now recalled how he had smiled at the thought and look on the face of Corellon and Gruumsh.

His reverie was interrupted by the expectant look on Camron's face and he smiled. "Sorry son, but I am having guests myself. Perhaps later when it is just us, we can sit down and toast to your birth."

Camron hid his disappointment behind a polite nod. "As you wish. If you will excuse me now, I have to change. Again, Father thank you for your help in bringing home my first." Maison smiled and with little movement and a slight popping sound teleported from the room.

Camron made his way to his bedchambers where his aid awaited him to help take off his armor. Once the heavy elven made armor was removed he dressed in a light white silk poet shirt and soft linen pants.

Pulling his hair back into a ponytail caught at the base of his neck, he slipped from his room down the hallway to M'lar's room. Upon entering her room he noted the sun had set and the soft radiant glow of the after sunset filled the room and bathed her in its glory.

Looking at Agrievr he nodded and the knight left his post by the door closing the door softly behind him. Moving to the bed he watched her as she turned and rested to her side putting her back to him. He looked at her and for once thought how beautiful she looked and stopped to wonder if he thought this because she carried his child? Moving to the bed he curled next to her and laid his hand over her lower abdomen and smiled.

Instinctively, M'lar pressed into the spoon shape with him and sighed softly. Camron laid his chin to her shoulder and spoke with tenderness to her, "Rest my love. Rest easy you are safe now."

In her sleep filled haze she could have sworn those were gentle words spoken to her by Camron. This elicited a small smile from her in return. With a gentle hush tone she asked, "Camron?"

Her eyes opening to peer at him curled to her body feeling his hand on her stomach. He smiled and kissed her neck. "Yes, it is Camron."

She felt his hand and with gentle tenderness placed her hand over his. "I guess you know?"

He smiled and looked into her sleep filled eyes and nodded. "I know that you will give me a son in twelve months my dear."

She sighed and closed her eyes. "Then you will be happy?"

He listened to the low soft tones of her voice. "I shall be happy that you are the mother to my son."

M'lar sighed and felt herself drifting off to sleep again. "Then our bargain will be complete and you will have your son."

He heard her words and knew she had found his humanity and this disturbed him. If he were to grow soft because of this woman he would find his authority at risk. He would need to guard against that.

Feeling a surge of anger at him self, he slid from the bed and pulled her to him. With a tension he had not expected to have he jerked her up into his arms and forcefully teleported them to his bedchambers. "From now on, you will sleep here with me. Is that understood?"

M'lar feeling exhausted and now concerned over his change in attitude nodded.

"As you wish milord."

With less than gentle ease he thumped her onto the bed watching her bounce as she landed.

"Good, and you leave here when I say you can got it?"

Again fearful of his mood change she nodded and spoke softly again.

"Yes, Milord."

He then lay beside her and pulled her against his body.

"I demand you to obey me."

M'lar looked into his cold unrelenting gaze and lowered her lashes and let out a long held breath. "As milord wishes."

Her thoughts were filled with dread. She was beginning to feel nauseous with the thought of him brutalizing her as the men that had taken her.

This caused her hormones to rise and she began to cry silently into her pillow. Camron hardened his heart to her frailties and rolled away from her.

"I will send up a tray for you to eat. You will not be needed at the dinner table tonight." M'lar nodded and sniffed delicately. She lay quietly as she heard him leave the room. Closing her eyes she gave way to the call of sleep. At least in sleep she could not be hurt by her dreams.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The days were slow to move on M'lar found herself thrown into a routine of waiting for Camron to guide her or have her guided around the estate.

Her activities were tightly controlled and there were times that she felt as if the very air around her would suffocate her. Just as she had in New Damara, she had arisen early and had found the guard ready to follow her as she ran her required five miles.

Then she had spent the morning after her run of going through the paces of staff fighting in the courtyard. She had found enough sparring partners with Camron's guard beginning to grow accustomed to her presence and her kindness readily won them over.

In the beginning she had worried that it would be a repeat of the first time she had used the staff. That she would be required to fight the guard and then Camron. Instead she found that the only opponent she had was that of the members of the guard she that had escorted her and Grand Master Kronin.

She knew that sequestered on the wall out of sight but prevalent was the castle guards. M'lar found the obvious ploy of remaining present but out of sight disconcerting. She worked hard for it not to get on her one last nerve. On most occasions she had succeeded. Then there were the times she had to hide in her room to calm her unsettled hormones.

When the nobles from the vales were present Camron had expected her to be present for the endless trivial chatter of every day dealings of managing different vales.

However in these meetings noticeably absent were the pale and scurrilous Pansy and the very irritating Andre. When on one such occasion M'lar had asked about them she had been informed that they had wed.

M'lar expressed her congratulations to the happy couple. That had elicited a sudden outburst of tears and the mother of the bride running off to her room to slam her door. Leaving the mother of the groom tearing up and blowing her nose delicately into her kerchief.

M'lar had been left surprised by the curious actions of both mothers. One dashing off in hysterics while the other withdrew quietly to her room. That was when she was told the happy couple had been sent on assignment for the Castle Lord.

M'lar learned rather quickly not to pursue the subject further not wishing to deal with hysterical mothers. She learned quickly not to ask any more questions. Thereby circumventing further hysterics.

One particular evening when the castle lay silent as a tomb and the Lord was away on some sort of quest, M'lar found herself at odds and bored.

Searching out her guard; M'lar went to the stables and requested a horse. Soon enough she found her power, as the 'first' was a good thing with the castle help.

Her horse was saddled and she found she was riding into the countryside to explore the area. The day was growing longer as they happened upon squalor of a village not more than twenty miles from the castle. It was filled with half starved children, unwashed, and ignorant.

M'lar dismounted her horse and walked among the startled populace. They watched her with the stench of unwashed bodies and fear as she moved around the sprawling confines of the village.

"Who here is the leader?" She asked from the gathered crowd.

A spry thin man of some elder years hobbled forward doffing his hat and looking at the exotic creature standing with a contingent of the Lord's guard.

"Do you come to punish us?"

His voice quivered from his fear and concern. M'lar offered a reassuring smile and shook her head.

"Why would I come to punish? I come to offer help if you will take it."

A soft buzz of amazement moved through the now growing contingent of curious onlookers filtered around M'lar and her guardsmen; who now felt unease at the crowds close proximity to the First.

Graven dismounted and moved to M'lar's side. "Malady perhaps we should leave?"

M'lar shook her head. "No, these people and children are in need and as the First of the Lord I have an obligation to try and ease their suffering."

Graven looked back at his men and then to M'lar.

"What does Malady wish to do?"

M'lar looked around and sighed. "Well first of all, we need to get them proper drainage for their sanitation. Then we need to locate some barrels so that they can collect rainwater and then they can bathe. Finally, we need to explain how they can search for food and game and teach them how to catch it to feed their young."

Graven was duly impressed that she had assessed that much in the short time she had walked through the village. "Are you sure you wish to do this malady? There could be disease here and the Lord would be upset with all of us if you were to become ill."

M'lar waved her hand. "That is why I am going to teach them how to avoid such things."

Turning back to the elderly man M'lar smiled, "Kind sir would you be so generous enough as to ask your neighbors to meet with me in the town square?"

The old man looked uncertainly to Graven and the other guards as their horses stamped restless hooves.

"They are not going to harm us?"

M'lar reached forward and took his hand in hers and smiled with a sincerity rarely seen from those that occupied the castle.

"I assure you sir they will do no harm and are only here for my protection. As long as you or your neighbors do not try to harm me they will take no action against you."

The man gave her a toothy smile and turned. "Go gather the rest and meet in the square now."

M'lar nodded to her guard and gently took the man's arm. "I am Lady M'lar, the First to the Lord and you are?"

The old man flushed being held so close by the exotic beauty that fell into step next to him.

"I be Alderman Grigsby malady."

M'lar chuckled, "Well is Alderman your title or your first name?"

He cocked an amused smile and spoke softly, "That be me title."

M'lar walked at a slow easy pace for the elder gentleman while they moved deeper into the village. "Then Grigsby is your last name?"

The old man chuckled, "It be the only name give ta me by me ma aforn she died."

M'lar surmised that they had arrived in the center of the town when Grigsby stopped moving. She glanced around and noticed that it was vermin infested and poorly maintained. She stood on what appeared to be the main staging area. Fearing the boards would not hold her weight she chose to stand in front of it and wait.

She did not have to wait very long as more and more of the towns people began to assemble to peer upon the oddity that was M'lar.

Graven was by her left flank; he stood ever alert to any problems. His men surrounded the four inlets to the gathering place and sat watching for any potential dangers that might befall their charge.

As the last of the stragglers ambled to the rear of the assembly M'lar turned and offered her brightest smiles.

"Hail and well met good citizens."

Turning to Grigsby she asked, "What do you call your settlement?"

Grigsby was a bit overwhelmed by such a generous nature was struck dumb for a moment. M'lar placed a gentle hand on his arm and spoke again.

"The name of this town?"

Grigsby cleared his throat and spoke unsure. "Well malady we have not officially named the town we call ourselves Castlekeep. This was the sight of the original castle before the last king moved and had a new castle built."

Grigsby words were accented by a mumbled agreement by the villagers. "This area was the center of the castle yard.

The original entrance to the castle it self be there."

He pointed to the one large arched structure that had seen better days but had at least weathered the assault.

"Past that was the entrance but we kind of took the stones and used them for our own homes."

Moving to a large slate wall he put his hand to it and smiled.

"This was used by the Captain of the guard to draw plans for his men."

M'lar moved to the wall and looked at the flat black surface and placed her hand to the wall. Though it had some very minor tiny pits, bubbles and indentations it was smooth.

"How?"

She looked at Grigsby curious about how someone could draw on such a thing. He smiled and moved to a small alcove and withdrew a small basket that held some white compacted cylinders of white powder.

"They used this."

Picking out one he moved to the wall and drew a long line of white. M'lar enthused excitedly. "Oh this is excellent."

Taking one of the cylinders she began to draw diagrams of what she hoped to accomplish with the villagers. While drawing she spoke much as a professor would in teaching students on the basics of sanitation, building a bathing and washing area for the citizens to use.

She continued to diagram her plans on how to store potable water and finally the basics. The final diagram was for a tree towers for each member to use as a lookout for potential dangers.

Explaining that they could also a ringing bell to alert the others to seek shelter or protection. While she drew Graven watched the people gathered and began to sit on the ground at her feet to listen and learn.

He was amused at how entranced they were with what she had to say. Soon the area was caught up in rapt silence listening to what she was telling them on how to improve their life style and they watched her draw and explain her drawings.

What was even more amazing it was they got what she was saying making polite comments to each other then offering up suggestions to add to what she had drawn.

Graven was struck by her charm and wondered what magic she had used to capture the attention of this poor village. Finishing her drawings she turned and smiled.

"I will teach three of you to collect herbs and how to blend them to make healing potions. You in turn will teach the others. I will take your men and show them the art of staff fighting so that if you are caught in the fields and are approached by an attacker you can defend yourself."

An elderly lady sitting in the back on a small barrel spoke up, "Why are you doing this Malady what are you to us?"

M'lar sighed and lowered her gaze then spoke softly but clearly. "You are all my friends. You are living beings that deserve to have the knowledge of how to take care of yourselves and have a long healthy life."

The words she was speaking was having a profound affect on the crowd, they had grown quiet listening to her. Then she began to speak of her god and they were entranced noting how soft her voice had gotten but felt the conviction of her sincerely said words.

"My god is a wonderful god, he teaches and expects his priests and priestesses to teach. He believes that with knowledge anything is possible."

The old woman nodded and gave her toothless smile and sat back on her small makeshift seat. A rather large burly man sitting next to the old woman stood up.

At first Graven feared from his demeanor he meant to challenge M'lar. He pulled his work worn hat off and in a deep barrel chested voice spoke. "No offense malady but what do you want from us in return?"

M'lar did not need to think she just smiled and said as softly in her lyrically sweet voice, "I want your happiness and friendship."

This sent a sudden shocked pallor of silence over the assembly. Then the large man appearing young moved forward and stood next to M'lar.

"Then I give aye me friendship and await as aye wishes to direct us to what needs to be done first."

The group stood and ambled around her and up to the board to look at the drawings. There now seemed to be some life and excitement in their voices and faces as they all added their thoughts of how to improve things.

Graven and the other guardsmen began to grow nervous as the towns people gathered around M'lar in their excitement.

M'lar noting that Graven had grown nervous with the crush of the populace she looked to him in the middle of explaining and held up her hand to indicate she was fine.

Soon enough the motivated populace was making their way back to their homes to begin with the first phase of making their village a productive place to live and learn. The women began to clean the hovels to make them more comfortable while the men found picks, axes, hoes and shovels to begin the clean up of the sanitations area.

The area began to explode with a fever of activity; M'lar stood on the one solid platform area of the towns' center watching with a satisfied smile. Graven moved to her side and spoke softly, "My lady the day is growing long and we will be riding in the dark. Perhaps we should begin our journey back."

Sighing softly with disappointment M'lar nodded. "Just allow me to speak with Grigsby with a promise that I will return early on the morrow. Lord Camron will be off world for a while as he informed me today before he left."

She stepped off the platform and began to walk to the last location she saw Grigsby. "If you and the others would not mind we would love to have your input and help in training the young men in the art of combat."

Graven had looked over to his men and noticed they too had grown interested in what was transpiring here and knew they would readily agree to help.

"I think that would not be a problem my lady." He watched her move to the man known as Grigsby. "My dear Grigsby. My guard and I will return early tomorrow and will continue to help. I am sure I can bring back some supplies to help and will continue to return as long as I am needed."

Grigsby's eyes welled with tears impulsively he swept her up in his frail arms and hugged her tightly. "Thankee malady Thankee!"

He released her and watched her step away to her guard and horse. "Until the 'morrow malady!" Turning he shouted, "We have had our prophecy answered my fellow townspeople now do not let us disappoint. Gather around we will do this. . "

Pointing to the drawings on the board, "In shifts." They looked at the expertly drawn graphics and nodded. Moving off in different directions there was left nothing but a renewed feeling of hope and excitement for a new life and venture for their friends and family.

Upon her return to the castle; Graven and his men followed M'lar around the stores area helping her to collect fabric, blankets, grain, seed corn, tools and barrels.

Helping her load the items into three large wagons, M'lar fell exhausted to her bed in the wee hours of the morning. When the sun peaked its healing rays through her window M'lar sat up, dressed quickly, and hurried to the front courtyard.

There awaiting her as anxiously as she had been were her guardsmen dressed in work clothing and sporting excited smiles. Climbing up on the wagon, M'lar took the reins in her hands and they set off to the village.

The caravan of guard and three wagons pulled into the main street of Castlekeep she was surrounded by the bright, clean, smiling, faces of the town's people.

Standing up she smiled down at them. "I have brought you all clean blankets, tools, grain, feed, corn, barrels. I only ask you use what you need. That way everyone may benefit from the use of these items. A gift from your Lord Camron Dragonsbane."

For such a large deprived gathering the villagers in an orderly fashion remove the stores from the wagons and carried them to a large stone structure. It was the same building, which had housed the old woman who spoke at the meeting. She with care and ease directed the others where they should place the items.

M'lar noticed they had given her some deference while she ordered the placement of the stored items. Grigsby happily toddled forward looking all nice and clean.

"Malady, thank you for your generous nature. We wish to show you what we accomplished from yesterday." Graven moved to M'lar and held his arms up to help her down from the wagon. he held her tenderly and allowed her to slid down his body.

He had used the maneuver as a form to try and protect her from falling. The action made them both acutely aware of his arousal. Their eyes locked together and they both felt the sexual tension from feeling her so close to his body. Flushing deeply she stepped back and smiled shyly and turned to allow him time to compose him self.

Grigsby offered his frail arm and began to lead the astonished and awe stricken M'lar around the area. The hovels now had a clean and disinfectant smell and look to them.

The streets had been cleaned from the debris. The sanitation pit had been dug and was now being sloughed to take the offending waste to its deep dark bowels of the earth.

The amount of work and people moving about to make the place safe and habitable was amazing. M'lar turned to Grigsby, "From where did all these people come?"

Grigsby smiled proudly. "We sent runners to the outer reaches and the other villages and they came to help. In return we will go and help them."

M'lar nodded and clapped his shoulder. "This is wonderful, once we get the crops planted and out you all will be able to supply the castle in exchange for other goods and stores and be self sufficient."

Grigsby chuckled softly, "We knew aye would come malady, we knew that all we had to do was be patient and not let our apathy take us and aye would come."

M'lar was puzzled by this mystical bit of information but did not pursue seeing Grigsby did not seem inclined to explain. Turning M'lar followed Grigsby over to the older lady that appeared to be in charge of the items she had brought.

"This be old Mabe, she was the keeper of the storehouse when we had stores. She will make sure everyone gets their rightful amount and will keep records of who got what and who needs more."

M'lar smiled seeing the toothless old woman who wore her age and wisdom with each wrinkle proudly taking charge of the stores.

The day progressed as more and more people from surrounding areas began to arrive to help with the renovations of the town. M'lar along with the guard began to work diligently side by side of the towns populace and were left tired but proud of their accomplishments.

Soon the area took on a look of productivity and the town was shaping into something the people of Castlekeep could be proud to call home.

With the help of the guardsmen and the town's populace they had within a matter of a week Castlekeep slowly showing rejuvenation and an example of urban renewal.

The area took on a more prosperous look. M'lar worked side by side with the men in the fields, splitting her time with the woman in their homes to show them how to sew and make clothing.

Finding the use of the large slate wall as a perfect way to teach and draw what she wanted them to understand became second nature for her. Each time M'lar arrived she brought a wagon of dry goods and supplies so that they could be divided amongst the others town leaving old Mabe in charge.

Some of her time was spent teaching herbal healing and potion concocting, to instructions on how to make more durable clothing. The other time was spent in her explaining the techniques of planting and the importance of irrigating the crops to make them grow.

She would on some occasions join her guard with the young men to teach them the art of combat and tactics. Within a short period of time her name had been spoken by the multitude and they adored their Lord's new First. She took some getting used to because of her looks but she was more than well respected by all.

Upon her arrival she would find little gifts of appreciation left at the town center proper. On one such occasion she arrived to find no one around to greet her at the main road.

Looking with a degree of concern to her guard she jumped down from the wagon and moved towards the center of the town. No one was in his or her houses and the area was deathly quiet, which sent her stomach into a tight knot.

Then as she entered the town square she was struck speechless. Standing in front of a large building that covered the slate wall were all the people that had come to call her friend.

Dressed in their best clothing with clean faces and looking expectantly to M'lar they waited as she looked at the schoolhouse that had been built in her honor. Old Mabe and Grigsby stepped forward and smiled. "We wanted to thank you proper for your help malady. So we all got together last eve after you left and we built this school to thank you for all your help."

M'lar felt the sting of tears as she looked gratefully at each and everyone of them.

"Its beautiful! I love it! Thank you all very much for this is the greatest honor ever and now my honor is more than brighten by this act of love."

The towns' people swarmed around her hugging and kissing her cheek and thanking her for her efforts to bring them hope.

"Well now I guess the only thing left is to find a teacher and make sure your young and anyone else that wishes to learn can read and write."

A shout of approval went through out the throng of people that now herded her towards the one building that set itself apart from the rest.

M'lar moved into the room and noted the large black slate wall with a basket filled with chalk sat on a small table by the side of a nice cross draft window.

In the center of the room was a large desk with a chair. In front of the desk were benches with small long tables to be used as desks, which graced each side of the room leaving an aisle down the center of the room.

The double front door allowed access to the room and those that could crowd into the room to watch her reaction to their efforts. "This is all wonderful my friends. You touched my heart and lifted my soul!"

Jove Clendenin, a tall muscular man who had been chosen to teach the art of tactics and combat by the villagers; stood his full six feet two inches tall towering over the priestess. M'lar noted that his handsome face was freshly shaven; he now smiled politely and moved into the room and doffed his cap.

"Malady, we know how important this has been to you and to show you we understand how important it is that you teach us these things. Well we took this building one step further."

Moving behind the desk, he pulled back the chair and pulled back the rug. There was a trap door outlined in the floor.

"This was under the old staging area."

Opening the trap door, Jove offered to help her move down the trap door. M'lar cautiously moved down the stairs to a large area that had been dug out and reinforced with heavy beams and stone.

She followed Jove to another door in the room. Opening the door he spoke softly, "We figured the old King had this dug to provide a way out of the keep to safety if things got worse."

It was there M'lar saw a heavily made door with a drop bar and it led to a tunnel. Using the torch on the wall, Jove led her down the tunnel for a short distance and paused.

"If we are pursued we pull this lever here and it will collapse the tunnel back ten feet. M'lar nodded her approval and smiled and congratulated him on a remarkable concept.

He smiled his appreciation to her and led her a longer distance to another door. There he removed the bar from the door and opened it out into a wondrously beautiful glade complete with makeshift shelters and a large clean lake. "Oh this is beautiful Jove! This is perfect."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Jove led her back to the schoolroom. "We have set up alarm stations as well malady. The scouts will sound a horn by blowing into a gourd and who ever is here will ring the school bell."

M'lar had noticed the bell when she entered the building. "The town will know we are under attack. Our group will form a protective barrier while the weaker ones are brought here and taken the tunnel."

M'lar suspected someone's ideas indicated they had been a trained warrior at one time in their life. She listened to their plans nodding her assent with each phase presented.

"We will then draw back and defend the school until everyone is safe then we will withdraw and follow."

Graven had sat in the corner nervously awaiting his mistress' fi return to his sight. Sitting quietly he listened with a sense of pride noting his teachings had been put into effect.

M'lar turned to all her friends in the room and said proudly. "I am happy that I have the honor of knowing each and everyone of you. I will help for as long as I am the first."

She showed her pride in her gaze moving it over the anxious faces before her, "I also wish to assure you that should I not be here it is for a good reason."

She paused considering her next words. " I wish you all to know that I am with child and carry the first lords child in my womb."

A gasp of pleasure moved through the room and outside hearing her she speak of being pregnant. With the announcement a cheer of happiness spread through the assembly.

Old Mabe moved forward and spoke to those that surrounded M'lar. " It is our turn for announcements. We have a surprise before we have to move on to help the other surroundings towns."

Old Mabe chuckled thinking of all they had accomplished. "We have a tradition in our town. If we work hard and we have worked hard in this town and then we have a celebration. Our wish is you join us to celebrate our success."

The room began to slowly empty. M'lar followed the villagers out of the school house to a path behind the large slate wall. There in the wide expanse of a field she saw long tables

On the tables were laden with food, wine and desserts. By the tables were long benches allowing the villagers to sit and enjoy their meal.

Walking to the feast M'lar heard someone strumming a lute, while another accompanied with lively tune on a pipe and some of the villagers began to sing the song being played. In the distances near the food someone had started playing a violin setting the tone for the celebration.

Within minutes there was laughter, dancing and the celebration of what they villagers called a renewal of life. Happily they danced, ate, sang and celebrated their new life and the new life the First was brining to their lord.

Graven moved to M'lar's side as the festivities were growing. "My Lady M'lar you have brought hope to these people and given them a reason to live. I wanted to thank you for allowing myself and my men to help in your endeavor."

He looked up to see his guard surrounding them as he spoke and smiled his appreciation for their show of support. "You have shown us charity and graciousness is a commodity that will repay the soul for years to come."

From the back Rikas called softy, "Here, here, to the lord's first may she bare a healthy male heir and his generosity be as profound as the first's!"

The men cheered in return to his toast. M'lar turned and looked at each of them with overly bright eyes. "I could not be more honored than I am at this moment in knowing each and everyone of you. I thank you all from the bottom of my heart for all your hard efforts and devotion to seeing this done." Each man in turn moved to lift her and hug her.

The days waning rays were now drawing its shadowy fingers over the face of the land and from a distance a pair of red feral eyes watched the activities of the towns populace.

A slightly harden smile edged the face of the coldly handsome face of a predator he focused on the music and the laughter ringing through the evening.  
Turning the large black warhorse Rahvin Bloodstone turned and headed north. He would have to investigate why these people thought they could celebrate when they had nothing to celebrate.

Driving the horse into a full gallop he let his own dark thoughts go back to his latest conquest two pathetically ignoble nobles babbling idiocy about a half elf half scro witch that had bewitched the local lord.

He rode into view of the large mass of water and the large hammerhead spell jammer that rested in its basin. He would have to see what this land offered so that he could tighten his strong hold in this part of realm space.

He had heard rumors of a demigod that controlled the area but had only happened on one of his contingent some years back. However, since then he had found that he was occupied with other such things as conquering the prime material plane of negativity.

That had been his biggest conquest and it served him well to reside within his protected keep. Now loneliness and a need had driven him out. He was alone and feeling the edge of loneliness he found he desired companionship and conversation.

The companionship he had found with the milk toast Pansy had suffered severely when she could not take his advances. So frightened of him she had fainted each time he approached her. Then there was the need for intelligent conversation. That too had proved to be impossibility.

The conversation had been as less desirable when her mate Andre had babbled about a vixen with the heritage that was impossible.

Once again Rahvin had decided it was due to his gentle breeding and inability to master his manhood that he had gone quite mad with his prattle of this enigma that was a half breed.

He would need to explore this and what better time than having the Grand Lord distracted. Rahvin had easily devised and planned raids off world.

This left Camron's domain open for plundering. Rahvin nudged his horse up the gangplank. Turning the horse over to the cabin boy's care.

He still wanted to explore the village near the castle. That could wait until the morrow or perhaps the weeks end. For now he wanted to explore this land and see if it was worth his efforts.

With the urban renewal in full swing and the flow of such renewal now branching out to the west, east, south and north, M'lar found her days away from Camron filled with a flurry of activity and teaching.

Using the school at Castlekeep for a training area. She had busied herself with scheduled classes of sewing, herbal healing knowledge, town maintenance and teaching the elders to read and write.

This would enable them to pass their knowledge onto the young. She enjoyed the fact that she was able to fulfill her god's knowledge in a realm and land that had no knowledge of him.

With the towns people; for she refused to call them peasants, began to branch out and spread their knowledge, she was left with the children. She loved using her time to teach them.

While they gained as much knowledge from her as they could in a relatively short period of time. M'lar was freed from other responsibilities to allow her travel to the other providences.

With these forays she was allowed to observe the accomplishments and improvements the surrounding villages made.

Each time she entered a settlement she was surprised and charmed by seeing a placard that held a branded O with a scroll in the center.

This she surmised was the town's people's way of honoring her and her god with his first initial and his symbol. Graven was also surprised at how popular she had become in the country and when they arrived she was lavished with flowers and warm smiles and the shouts of her name.

M'lar was touched and cherished these moment because things back at the castle had become intense when the visiting nobles were present.

The vales were upset over the growing popularity of the Lord's first. If Camron were present the nobles would not complain but glare at her when they knew she was watching them.

When Camron was not present they were openly hostile to her and she found that she was better off taking her dinner and self away from their presence and spending more time with her guard, which to her was more preferable since they had grown close during the time spent away from the castle.

It had been three months since she discovered she was with child and every day she awoke she laid her palm over her lower abdomen to feel for any changes in her body.

She would wake some mornings to feeling sick to her stomach and rushing to the privy to empty the contents from her stomach. Then she would lay in her bed and wish for sleep until the sickness would pass.

Though she knew she was nearly five months into her pregnancy she was not showing much of a rounding. For sro's this time would have been a full mound and preparing for the imminent birth within the next three months.

However; because she was half-breed with elfin genes the birthing process it would appear would follow the elven way of life. They carried for nearly two years unless they were half then they would carry for fourteen months.

Dressing she moved with lethargy to the courtyard where her guard awaited her with a look of concern on their faces. Graven had noted how pale she looked and she was moving even slower.

"Malady, are you sure you wish this ride to the Northgate?"

Mounting up, M'lar noted with a smile to her guard, "Gentlemen the sun moves higher in the sky and we have a long ride. Shall we?"

Turning her horse she headed towards the outer roadway expecting the guard to fall in behind her and to her right and left flank. M'lar had requested since they would be moving incognito around the countryside to dress in simple clothing and not their armor or castle guard uniforms.

They maintained their weapons only more discretely from first glance. They found interesting and adept ways to disguise their weapons.

The group now heavily armed set out for the Northgate Vale. One lone female sitting a top the back of her horse riding towards the northern edge of the Lord's properties made quite the sight to behold by travelers on the road. They knew she was important because of the number of males that surrounded her.

M'lar was aware of the soft chatter amongst her guard while they traveled along the dusty roadway. Graven had kept silent at her side. Overhead he was aware they were traveling during the hottest part of the day and the sun's hot glare.

"Malady?"

He finally spoke as they approached an area that would make an ideal area for an ambush, heavily wooded and darkness that could hide anything.

M'lar halted her horse as she was expected and waited while the rear guard rode forward to check out the passage area for problems.

"If this is cleared malady and you so desire, we can take a break to rest the horses and give them water."

M'lar nodded, she was not feeling her best and it must have showed from the pallor of her face.

She looked up to the approach of the rear guard. Nodding to Graven was the signal indicating it was clear. Graven took the lead and headed the horses into the cool darkness of the woods.

M'lar followed his lead and met him about midway into the cooling shadows. Graven dismounted, signaled his guard to set up a perimeter and moved to help M'lar dismount.

For once M'lar was ready to allow someone to help her down from her horse. Standing on the ground next to her horse she felt exhausted and moved to slide down on the soft tufted surface of the lush grassy area.

The men were busy unsaddling the horses and looking for water to allow them to drink and give them a break from the hot humid air that seemed to over take the company.

"Are you sure we should not turn back and you do this trip another day malady?"

M'lar shook her head and looked upon Graven's concerned features. "Graven these people need to know their Lord cares for them. Their own overseers do not give tinkers damn about them.

She was feeling passionate about her quest, "I do and this is important to me."

Graven sighed, "I understand your devotion to the populace malady but at the expense of your health?"

M'lar lowered herself to the ground and laid back closing her eyes putting her bent arm over her face.

"Yes, even at the risk of my health this is that important to me. I do not relish the company of the nobles back at Castle and they vex me with their snide remarks and hateful words."

Graven watched her as she rested on the ground pitied her unenviable position as the pregnant first of his lord. He sighed softly, "They are jealous that you are more popular than they are with their people. You should tell M'lord Camron of their actions. He will stop it."

M'lar sat up and looked at her guard's captain and smiled wryly. "Why so they will resent me more for his harsh punishments?"

Graven had no response for her because he knew she spoke the truth. "When you are ready we will proceed on, I feel we have at least another five hours until we reach the settlement and we may need to spend the night there."

M'lar sighed, "I know we got a late start, and it feels like a storm is brewing from the northern shores."

Graven peered up through the heavy canopy of leaves to see the sky had turned somewhat threatening. "We may wish to move out now my lady if you feel there is an approaching storm we will need to seek shelter for sure."

M'lar had been watching the sky through her bent arm and the canopy and had to readily agree with Graven the sky was beginning to show signs of turning green and the clouds were gather with some intensity moving towards them.

It was an unnatural storm that was conjured and by design set upon them. Graven feeling the threat with a change in the air shouted to his men to saddle up and search for shelter.

The movement of the professionally war hardened soldiers was immediate and fast. They were soon on the roadway and riding towards an outcropping of rocks that showed signs of a cavern, which offered shelter for the horses and them.

They made shelter just as the skies opened up with an onslaught of hail and driving rain. The sky had moved from green to black when the skies lit up with jagged slashes of lightening sending the ground shaking with thunder.

The rain was relentless with its downpour. The howling raged filled wind was driving the rain to the side at times. The poor travelers were beginning to feel the power of the storm and it was relentless.

Making the cave the drenched group moved about to scavenge for kindling to build a fire. M'lar made a ring and built the fire venting it to the front of the cave so the smoke would not choke them and the men unsaddled the horses using their blankets to make pallets on the floor of the cave.

The creature comforts were seen to as they settled in to wait out the storm. The wet hides of their horses that huddled against one section enhanced the musky smell of the cave.

Jervis had unpacked two of the packhorses and availed him self of the supplies they had packed for the journey. Making a quick lunch from the provisions, M'lar was handed a cup filled with a strong beef stock broth.

At first she was reluctant to drink the soup but found she was hungry and made quick work of the cup finding it was tasty. Thanking Jervis for his thoughtfulness she settled back on her horse blanket to rest.

Soon enough she was sound asleep awaiting the passage of the storm. Her dreams were fraught with frightening images from her past as once again she relived the taking of the temple and her forced evacuation into sanctuary.

Twisting and turning the events through her mind she was always brought back to the sterile smell of antiseptics and the feeling of floating in a huge tank of fluid. Always her awareness was arrested at this point and there was a block in place that would not allow further thought of this image.

Feeling the gentle touch of Graven she let her lashes flutter open to see his concern look. "Malady, the storm seems to have us locked in here. Rolof, Jervis, Badu and I will try and find us some game for supper. I will be leaving Rath, Tern, and Freeman to watch over you while we go hunting."

M'lar nodded with a slight smile. "Just be careful, this storm does not have a normal feel to it. I would think its something that has a some magical taint."  
Graven smiled and nodded, "I suspected as such myself which is why there are three of us going for food." M'lar nodded again then laid back down and closed her eyes. As much as she wished she were up for this venture she was ill and she wondered if she were her self under some sort of spell.

In realm space Camron sat staring broodingly out the window of his quarters. Each time he had gone forth on information provided by one of his Lords from the Vales to find this supposed menace that threatened his ship.

They were attacked and a fierce battle had cost many their lives. He was not concerned over the loss of life for most of the lives lost were those that had attacked.

It was as if the attackers had prior knowledge of his plans and had tried to way lay him with a poorly constructed trap. It was growing old and making him more irritable. He chewed his knuckles as he studied the star field. Making a decision he stood and focused his thoughts and teleported. Appearing in Morgan Manshak's study.

Morgan glanced up at the appearance of the god killer standing in the center of his study. "Dragonsbane? To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

Camron withdrew a pouch of jewels. "There is over one million in gold in those gems. I want to hire you and the House to track something for me. It will require someone going back in time and finding a traitor in my camp. I want him dealt with upon discovery and proof of his deceit and his death."

Morgan studied the intent youthful face of the man that had spread so much fear and contempt amongst the populace of New Damara. Glancing idly at the bag of gems he lifted it and hefted in his hand feeling the weight.

"What makes mere jewels more valuable than any other jewels?" Camron smiled, "Because they are enchanted two stones of true seeing and five regeneration stones and two wish stones."

Morgan quirked a slight interest in the stones he held in his hands.

"Very well, give me the location and the time you wish my people to go and we will see what we can do to stop your problem so to speak."

Rising the elegantly black clad man with his long blond hair and piercing blue eyes glanced over to the tall warrior. "I will get you what you want as long as you return to me what I want."

Camron looked with a sneer to Morgan, "And that would be?"

Morgan threw the bag on the desktop. "What you have is worth more than then one tenth of what lies in that bag. I know you have plans but so do I and I want an assurance you will return what I consider my property to me when you are done."

Camron studied the set look of Morgan and heard the sound of his voice likening it to steel being drawn over fine silk. "Should I refuse to return this property?"

Morgan folded himself back to his chair, "You will regret that action Camron, you will return my property in good repair and when you are done or you can go somewhere else and seek your mercenaries."

Camron smiled and it was a cold smile, his voice dropped "Maybe I will fireball this place Morgan to teach you a lesson."

Morgan showed no emotion as he calmly stood up and faced Camron. "Do it, but be prepared to die when you do."

Camron locked eyes with Morgan as they squared off in a power play of wills. Camron feeling irritated shrugged.

"Your property must be allowed a choice of whether or not she wishes to be returned."

Morgan smiled and relaxed and looked deeply into Camron's gaze. "I have a feeling she will wish to return to her family and to me."

Camron offered a derisive snort and glanced out the set of French doors that over looked the back gardens of Morgan's estate.

"I don't think you know to what degree she loathes you. In fact I would liken her feelings to one of being more towards hatred."

Morgan sat back down and studied Camron, "You know what is said about love and hate? They are one step apart from each other and what we could think of as hate could be masked to hide the real intent of love."

He waved his hand with an affectation of indifference when he spoke, again his words sounding smooth as silk honed with an edge of irritation. Camron knew well that tone. The tone was one that was designed to cut with a caress of silk.

Camron looked around the room his demeanor one of growing bored with the occupant of the room and the location.

"Be that as it may Morgan, I will allow a choice should she decide to remain with me you will have to come for her. If you do then be prepared to fight."

Morgan let the barest hint of anger glint into his eyes but his lips edged into a terse smile and he took on that low affected giggle of a man pleased with what he knew and expected. Camron signed and pitched the chronometer to his desk.

"Location and time Morgan see its done." With that last act Camron concentrated and teleported from the room. Morgan glanced at the object that glowed on his desk and reached for it locking it in his desk drawer.

Rising he moved to the French doors and felt his hounds flank his side. Stroking the heads of the dogs he thoughtfully watched the back guardian with a distracted look.

"Well boys looks like we have been hired to do something and will need to go to realm space. Are you ready for the journey?"

He felt both hands nudged by cold wet noses and the sound of a thumping tail as he spoke gently to the animals. 'We might even have to check out our property while we are there. What say you both would you like to see our dear little priestess again?"

The dogs looked with complete devotion up to Morgan and again licked or nudged his hand.

"I thought so. Come along we have to go find us some mercenaries."

Moving out the door to the back docks of his estate he stood by the hammer spell jammer and smiled. Holding the huge collars around the dogs' necks he concentrated and teleported to the ship in the stern castle.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Bob turned at the approach of Morgan, his main eyestalk following his movements down the main hallway.

"Doctor?" The Big old Beholder awaited his orders.

"Waterdeep Bob, we have been hired. I need my crew from Waterdeep. I need a more cut throat group than we have been acquainted with before now."

Bob nodded secured the ship direction and the ship became airborne. Morgan moved down the narrow confines of the ships hallways to a room he had dedicated as his room.

Followed by the lads he moved into his cabin and made him comfortable in one of the many lavish furnishings he had in his room. Leaning back and closing his eyes he began to think about Camron and the shear audacity he had taken with trying to steel something that belonged to him.

He did not like unexpected circumstances to befall his plans and this had definitely put a chink in his previously set out agenda. He thought about the delectable beauty that surely must have been something Maison had designed for he knew that Gruumsh the inept fool of a God could never figure out how to combine the races.

He recalled how her eyes lit with the passion of her contempt and disgust when he was around and she had to shield it behind a fall of incredibly long thick eyelashes.

The color of her embarrassment as it lit up her face when she was lost in thought and they were of him. He felt the tickle of a giggle erupt when he thought of how she was always on pins and needles with him wanting to word spar.

How he would parry, she would thrust and advance and then he would drive her back with a forward charge only to be met with resistance and she would parry and thrust in return. Oh how he loved this spar of wits and intelligence. He sighed and nodded, "Yes Camron she will be belong to me and you will return my property or I will come to claim what I feel is mine."

In another part of realm space another man sat watching out his portal thinking about the riches he would gain once he found the half scro half elfin wench and turned her over to the scro Navy.

He had been given a contingent of navy personnel when he offered his proposal to General LaaQesh for the return of the abomination that was called the 'breeder.'

She had been an elusive one and it was just a matter of time before one of his operatives was able to locate her. Once he had her in his control he would secure the merchandise and head directly to the scro home world space and collect his gold.

There was a lot he could get for her retrieval and he was not about to be thwarted. He had plans within his plans and one of those plans was to see Morgan Manshak blamed for this so that he might be killed in the process of revenge by those loyal to the abomination.

Moving out of the room he went to the area he had designed for his meditation and weapons practice room. Instructing the nearest shipman that he would be busy, he sequestered himself in the room.

Closing the door and locking it he moved to the center of the room. Removing his shoes and shirt, he sat on a mat crossed legged, closed his eyes, and began to search to the center of his mind and the way.

Finding where he wanted to be to perfect his craft he meditated. In mediation he had reflected on the day she had made her escape from him and his men and how he had taken the old priest to resurrect him to find her location. In his minds eye he saw that day very clearly.

Ricktor sat legs crossed hands resting on each knee palms up. With meticulous precision he practiced his mental exercise. Layer by layer he moved and was about to plateau when a soft knock upon his door interrupted his attainment level.

Irritation did not edge his voice, but it did his mind.

"Enter."

The door opened Ricktor glanced up into the startled blue eyes of someone he had never expected to see on his ship. "Raven. To what do I owe the honor of this visit?' He studied the compact man with a scar that ran from one side of his jaw into his eye.

"We have been summoned Ricktor, time for you to dress and come with me. The citadel has an assignment and it involves your old nemesis Manshak."

Camron teleported back to his ship in realm space to feel his feet move from under him as the ship was rocked by a salvo of firing from an attacking marauder's ship.

His temper was in rare form, enough that he had it from these incessant attacks on his ship. Moving through to the hallway he moved to the stern castle and looked at the readings and location of the ship.

Picturing the layout of the attacking vessel in his mind he teleported to the ship's engine room. Drawing on his incredible wild talent he built up enough of a power surge to ~mind blast~ the engine room. As he let the power go to take out the engine he teleported back to his ship and then gave orders to head back to home.

He was more determined now than ever to find out who was behind these attacks and deal with them once and for all. Enough was enough and he had found his limit and was now growing tired of the constant barrages.

Moving to his quarters he took off his cloak and sat down in one of his chairs and began to brood. His mind working out how these tactics had been designed to be a form of distraction and keep him off world.

So, he had a traitor in his ranks somewhere and it was time he found out who and why. Closing his eyes he began to concentrate.

 

That last effort had fatigued his mind to the point of near exhaustion. Moving to his bunk he sprawled on the bunk and gave into his exhaustion falling into a troubling dream filled sleep of dark assassins coming for him and what he considered was his.

M'lar lay in a huddle shivering from a fever that now wracked her body. Sweat beaded her brow and soaked her hair as she tossed fitfully on her horse blanket.

Rolof, Tern, and Freeman had already covered her with their blankets to try and get her warm. Their concern was beginning to control them while they watched her toss and kick her covers off and speak in several languages they had never heard before.

Rolof moved to the front of the cave to watch the skies that had grown from pitch black to a sickly sea green color and the rain lashed the ground sending the torrents of water to rivulets and runnels to slide down hill and pool below. His eyes anxious searched the woods below to see if there were any signs of Graven and the others returning.

With an intentness born of his complete training and instinct Rolof watched the wood line looking for some movement and then he saw it, three shadows laboring with something large moving to high ground and their location.

"Heads up Captain is back with game." The men shuffled around the cave making ready to dress the game once they arrived. Badu was happy that earlier he had scouted out the rest of the cave's enclosure and found it had branched off into five different cambers, one of which was dark, cool and appeared to be made for storage.

Another area away from the other four was perfect for bathing. The pool that collected appeared to be spring fed and the water warmed. If they were going to be here for a few days the other three chambers would work fine for sleeping areas to be divided and allow the First her Privacy.

It would be a matter of making it comfortable for her. However, for now they all gathered in a communal area at the entrance. The three men moved with haste through the door bearing a medium size beast of some note.

"We were lucky to find a wilding just killed near the roadway. It appeared to have been struck by the hail or the lightening. We should be able to feed off of this for a couple of days as long as Jervis can cook it."

Graven was soaked; dripping water down his body standing in the cave's opening. Badu and Jervis moved in dumping their burden on the floor. They too were soaked and dripping water onto the floor.

Roth moved over to help take the game to the cool room allowing Freeman to speak with Graven about M'lar.

"Captain, she ain't doin so good. She has a fever and has been speaking out of her mind in languages we have never heard before."

Graven frowned and moved to her side. Looking down at his charge he was struck by her beauty in soft firelight. Stooping he could not help but note she was sweat soaked and burning up with a fever.

"We need to get her fever down and fluids in her body. Do we have a clean catch water receptacle?"

Roth nodded, "Aye Cap'n we have helmets set out to catch the rain for drinking."

Graven put his fingertips to her face; moving them to her forehead. "How long has she been this bad?"

Tern sighed and looked to Roth, "She started getting worse about an hour after you left Graven, she broke into a fever and has been like this for over three hours."

Graven stood looking the room over. "We need to try and keep the blankets on her and keep her warm. So that means we take shifts of holding her and trying to get her to take water."

Roth stepped forward his hands covered in blood and looked the room over. "I have some herbs in my satchel, I can mix it with some broth if Jervis will fix the broth."

Jervis nodded gravely looking down at the woman he originally had found repulsive and a pain in his ass. With concern edging his voice he spoke softly.

"I think I can do that Cap'n."

Graven nodded, "Well we have a plan now lets get ourselves comfortable this storm has taken on some unnatural aspects and I want us alert to any kind of an attack should one be forthcoming."

Badu you take first four hours of holding her and getting her to drink the water, Freeman, you have the next four hours, Roth you have the next shift, then Tern, after Tern, Jervis, then me. Any questions?"

Roth ventured from the interior of the cave, "What about trying to make a ride for it back to the castle taking her to the castle physician?"

Graven looked at the driving wind and rain and sighed. "We will try that as a last effort. I fear if we take too long in this rain it could make her condition become worse. All right my friends we have our assignments lets get to it."

The men broke off into their normal activities except for Badu who sat with M'lar and cradled her into his arms holding the sweat soaked woman close to him keeping the blankets around her and occasionally trying to get her to drink. No matter how hard they all tried each had to admit they were truly worried about the woman in their charge.

Each reflecting on some specific way she had affected their war harden souls to bring out a feeling of wanting to protect her. Graven watched as Badu pressed the cup to her lips to hear him speak in such a tender way that he had to take a step back.

What had she done to him and his men? Had they grown soft? He would not think they had softened up. He knew that should anything or anyone attempt to harm her in any way. Any of his men including himself would lay down their lives for her.

This had been from the first day his Lord had given him his assignment to protect her. The loyalty she now held from his men and him was from her respecting them as they now respected her.

Feeling restless and needing to think of something other than the fact his charge very well be dying from a fever; he moved with sure booted feet to the deeper parts of the cave, exploring as the others had earlier.

Moving into the deeper part of the longest tunnel he found another tunnel that was a smaller off shoot from the one designated as the bathing chamber.

Taking a torch he watched as the flame danced around with a soft subtle breeze that flowed through the tunnel. He moved along the pathway he began to discern that the tunnel was growing wider and a soft light was emanating from the end.

Feeling his hair raise on the back of his neck he cocked an ear. There it was again, the sound that had been soft and barely discernable. Laying his torch down and using his ability to walk silent he moved to peer into the lighted area.

Peering into the lighted area he was surprised to find it was an enormous cavern filled with various weapons, gold, jewels and furnishings. The small gnome sat on a large chair that looked to have been pilfered from a throne room.

"They will learn they will, to invade my domain. One by one they will die and the first to go will be the female creature." He was muttering to himself while he sat on his chair looking thoroughly vexed.

"Why could the storm not have done the job and finished them for entering my forest?"

He slid from his chair and moved around his large comfortable home area.

"They must not find me, they must be sent to the abyss of the great darkness and dwell there. Yes, my secrets are to be kept."

Graven slid his sword from his scabbard and stepped into view. "You will release the Lord Camron's first from your foul spell mischief maker or face the abyss of darkness at the end of my blade."

The small wrinkled creature screeched out and turned pointing a trembling finger at him.

"NOOOO! How come you to find me here in my private sanctum?"

Graven advanced further into the room eyeing the small creature before him with a wary eye.

"Did you not hear what I said? You have placed a spell on Lord Camron's First, you will release that spell and you will dispel this storm and we will leave and never return."

The small creature with a bulbous nose, tiny pinched eyes wearing grand clothing studied the warrior with a degree of consideration."

You say she is the First to Grand Master and Lord Camron?"

Graven nodded still holding his weapon on the gnome. "Aye, she carries his child and if she or that child is harmed you will never live long enough to feel his displeasure and wrath."

Taking small stubby fingers the little creature narrowed his beady eyes really taking into consideration his words. "The Lord was good to me, he gave me these things."

Graven still held his sword on the old withered figure of a male. "Yes, and he would not be so inclined as to give you anything else if you do not release the spells."

The old wrinkled gnome moved around the room keeping a respectable distance from the large foreboding warrior.

"How do I know you speak the truth?" You may just say you will leave and then come to try and kill me to take my treasures?"

Graven was growing annoyed with the old creature and spoke with a deathly calm, "If you allow that woman in that cave to die, you will never need to worry if we return to take your treasure, the Lord will come and destroy you himself. Do you wish to take that chance?"

The gnome took on a shrewd look as he considered the words of the warrior.

"How do I know you speak the truth?" Graven had to think obviously since traversing the country side all his men and him self included had discarded their uniforms in exchange for simpler easy to work in clothing.  
"What have you heard of the First Lord's woman?"

The old gnome looked down thinking about how he could reply, "I heard she is different, she is not elf and not human but a half breed and she is very beautiful."

Graven smiled, "She is half elf and half scro and is in deed very beautiful. When you cast your spell did you not even bother to look at the subject you had cast?"

The gnome stroked his chin,; began to mutter softly, "I was trying to cast the spell on you, she stepped in the way when I released the spell. It mattered not to me who was the one that got ill as long as one of you did."

Graven felt his throat constrict. "Then you stupid old fool come back to the cave and look at her, come and see your handiwork and pray we are not too late. She dies you will die. So make up your mind now."

Graven silently cursed that he had not thought of adding a priest or spell caster to their contingent. Had he done that they would not be in their current position. He did not like having to negotiate with a nasty mad gnome.

 

The old gnome raised his index finger to his nose and pointed his long boney knurled finger at Graven and spoke some words of an arcane nature and in a blinding yellow flash both Graven and the old mage appeared in the area that held his men and M'lar.

The unexpected arrival of the two caused the other guardsmen to react as the war hardens warriors they had always been. Each guard began seeking their weapons and taking up a position of protection around their charge.

"Hold men, we have found the source of the storm and our Lady's malaise."

The gnome watched the harden features that were etched in anger. His gaze drifted over each man that now formed a protective circle around M'lar.

Graven stepped forward, "Lower your weapons and allow him to view the First."

Graven's words were soft but held an edge of concern hardness. Each man began to lower his weapon and step aside so the gnome could peer upon the woman that now lay in throes of his spell.

The illness would have already killed a lesser individual and he was amazed to look upon the features of a half scro and half elf. Moving to look down on what was an obviously beautiful woman he noted the illness had plastered her hair to her face and back.

Her eyes when she opened them were unfocused and she was fighting hard against his spell. The old gnome nodded, "It is true, then I will grant you this, leave this forest and my home and she will live and I will stop the storm."

Speaking his words in arcane, the old gnome waved his hand and the storm's assault abated. The men watched out the front of the cave noting the sky cleared and the rain, wind, and hail disappeared.

Looking down to the woman that lay in the arms of one of her guard he moved his fingers in an intricate fashion and cantriped her body clean.

Finally he uttered another chant and waved his hand again and dispelled the magic he had placed on M'lar. He watched to make sure that she was no longer under the affects of his spell.

Expectantly he waited for her to open her eyes. M'lar could feel the fever leave her and her struggles were over. Without forethought she fluttered her lashes and opened her eyes to peer up into Badu's anxious features.

"Badu?"

Her words were soft and lyrically sweet to all their ears. "Yes Malady, it is I Badu. We are glad to see you are improved."

M'lar looked at the arms that held her and felt the heat from the multiple blankets that surrounded her. Badu released her, stood and then offered her a hand up. Smiling her appreciation to him, she took his hand and allowed him to heft her up on her feet. She then turned and looked to the old gnome.

"Was it you that way laid our journey to the town of Northgate?"

The old gnome frowned. "Northgate? Why would you go to that place it is a town filled with squalor and unrest."

M'lar sighed and sat uneasily on a nearby stone. "Oh no sir, we have helped that town to rebuild and wanted to see the progress of our teachings."

The old gnome studied the woman for a long moment. "You did not come to steal my treasure or kill me?"

M'lar's look was of pure astonishment and shock. "Why would we do that? We had no idea you were here. Our goals were to visit the town of Northgate. They were expecting us and we were delayed by the storm."

Her words were so sincere he was sure she spoke the truth. Moving back he lifted his robes to keep from tripping over them. "You say you helped to rebuild Northgate?"

Badu moved forward, "We started with Castlekeep and have moved out to all directions to rebuild the kingdom."

The old gnome looked upon Badu and nodded slowly, "If it as you say, then I will take two of you with me to the town so I may witness this myself."

Graven looked to his men. M'lar stepped in front of Badu, "Take me and see for yourself we have done wonders for these small settlements giving the people back their hope and something to be proud of. I have been honored by the populace with the building of schools and the renewal of their once fine homes."

Graven shook his head. "My Lady we cannot possibly allow you to leave with this man with only one escort, the Lord would have us all on a spit. Allow me to send Freeman and Jervis with the gnome so he may see for himself what has been done."

M'lar frowned and sighed. "The townspeople will be disappointed if I do not show up. I made them a promise."

The gnome mage watched the effect of this one female on these strong guardsmen and was touched by her sincerity while he studied them. "I will allow this, I can teleport up to three of you. I feel contrite for keeping the lady from her appointment. So, I will take her and two of you others. I can offer no more than that."

M'lar turned her gaze to Graven with an unspoken plea written on her face and in her eyes. Sighing huge, feeling his shoulders slump, Graven nodded, "Badu, you have held our charge and must be tired, you should stay and rest. Freeman you and Roth may take the First to her appointment as long as the spell caster agrees to bring you back."

Graven turned those steely blue eyes upon the withered old face. "Do you have a name old one?" The old gnome nodded, "I am Gael Spriteyes, gnome and mage. I agree to the terms but be warned if there is any falsehood in your claims I shall not return anyone to this location and will send the killing storms upon you again."

M'lar stepped forward offering out her tiny hand with delicate elongated fingers, the nails showing she had been toiling with the earth and other blister creating chores.

"I swear to you Gael Spriteyes, we do not speak falsehoods. I for one cannot lie, my god forbids it."

Gael looked at her with open curiosity. "Your god, are you a priestess?"

She nodded, and this set him to look at them all with a moment of distrust. "Then why did you not dispel the magic or cure yourself? What God forbids you to lie? In this realm, I know of no such God."

M'lar looked truly bereft. "I am not from this realm, my God is not available to me here as most that travel realm space can attest. He is out of reach and it saddens me greatly to not feel his touch or words to guide me."

Gael had to admit he knew of this problem in realm space and waited for her to identify her deity. "You worship whom woman?"

M'lar took on a soft defeated form as she spoke of her god, her words filled with respect and tenderness from her belief of him.

"I worship Oghma the Great Lore master in the realm of Albeir-Toril." Gael nodded slowly, he had heard of this reality, he had not lived to be the great and wise age to not have traveled.

Many rumors had it that the Lord himself had occupied such times and places as such and now here was proof from an impossible creature as this woman that stood before him.

"Come, let's prepare to teleport so you may meet your appointment. Though I am sure you will be late, you will be allowed to seek what you originally thought to do.

" M'lar nodded and moved to stand next to the tiny old gnome, "Tell us what we need to do in order to make this less tasking for you."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 

The old gnome ordered them to take hands and not let go. Giving an encouraging smile to Graven M'lar with little hesitation reached for the gnome's hand and curled her cool fingers around his hand. Once again with everyone holding hands the party of four disappeared in a blinding flash of yellow light.

In a blink of an eye M'lar found herself standing in the center of the town that was known as Northgate. The banners had been hung welcoming her to their settlement and the signs of a large turn out and party were still evident.

Gael turned looking at the change in the town. The houses were whitewashed and clean, the roadway smoothed out and signs of paving beginning. In the center square a large structure with a placard bearing the brand of an O and the picture of a scroll imprinted was nailed to the front wall near the door.

On the opposite of the Wall was a dedication placard that read, "With sincerest appreciate to the Lore mistress of a Great God Oghma, Lady M'lar the First of Lord Camron, long may she live happy."

Gael turned on the balls of his feet as he took in the image of what he had seen to be a town war ravaged and decimated. He had remembered the last time he was here seeing the people beaten down with eyes that would look vacantly around them. Appearing to have given up with no sign of hope.

He now was witness to this and apparently it was all because this female had taken the time to care and offer her help.

"Aye believes aye now My Lady M'lar. Do you wish to seek out the Town's Alderman to let him know you have arrived?"

She turned to look for signs of life; a group of the locals made their way towards the school and halted in their tracks. Upon seeing M'lar they all rushed forward, stopped in front of her and went down on bended knees.

"You came Malady! You did not give up on us."

Spriteyes had his answer and he stood back to allow this meeting. Smiling he felt as if he had been a part of this joyous occasion and his grumpiness was soon being dispelled while he listened to the excited chatter around him.

Knowing this was his doing in delaying her he stepped forward to apologize. "I ask you all to forgive me, it seems I am the reason the good lady was unable to meet her appointed time with you."

The Alderman moved to the front of the crowd and narrowed his eyes. "Gael? Is that you; you old reprobate?"

Gael turned to peer with astonishment upon the face of an old friend; one he thought had fallen to the ravages of the war that had once swept this land.

His old rummy eyes stung with tears as he gazed upon a brother and friend. "Aldo, you live!"

He moved to hug his friend and felt the tightening of the arms around his shoulders. "Aye my old friend, I live and have hope to continue to live now we have the attention of Lord Camron and his First our beloved Lady M'lar."

Once again, Gael gazed back to M'lar that was hugging and laughing with the townspeople. "It seems we finally have someone that cares."

Aldo nodded, "She is the prophecy long ago spoken of and now she had come our lives will change forever."

Gael nodded and turned to study her a moment longer and he could not help but wonder what change she truly would bring. "So it would seem my old friend so it would seem."

Time was passing at a slower rate of speed for M'lar as she began to swell with the burgeoning life within her womb. She further found that Camron spent less time on this plane of existence.

It appeared he was to be preoccupied with his various wars and conquests. Which M'lar did not find all that distressing. She could feel the life within her moving with restlessness.

She had been told that most fetuses have these restless movements were from the fetus anticipating their final growth and desire to push their forms into the world.

It was during the times when she was feeling alone she found solace in the form of teaching the children of Castlekeep. The town's people welcomed her with open arms and happiness whenever she would arrive. She would immediately take up her position as schoolteacher and coax young and old to come to the school to learn.

It was on one such occasion that she became acutely aware that she was being observed by a mysterious figure that kept his dark figure at a distance.

Unnerving her to some extent she began to become more aware of her need for a guard.

The day started out as a hot and unrelenting with humidity. What did not help was on this unseasonably warm day the alarm of danger was sounded. It had started with the blowing of the horn from the outpost, to the pyres that were lit. The last bastion of the alarms would be f the ringing of the school bell.

The good people of Castlekeep rushed to the schoolhouse, going immediately to the escape door under her desk. The guard she had brought with her helped the elderly and the infirmed and children down the ladder waiting for her to go before following her down.

As she reached the escape door, she heard it with her sensitive hearing.; it was the soft cry of a small child.

Pushing past her guard, M'lar rushed to the center of the room and up the stairs where she found a small child of no more than three sitting on the floor scared, and crying for her mother.

Picking her up, M'lar rushed down the stairs as the door to the schoolhouse was splintered by a tremendous shockwave. Diving down the steps in a tumbling fashion she protected the child with her own body.

Seeing the door being held open by the Mayor, she rushed to hand the child over as the trap door from above was being inundated with large male Orc bodies rushing down the stairs. They all stood dumbfounded peering the impossible.

M'lar pressed her back to the door and held her breath she waited to see what would happen. They spoke to each other, "It is true, and the breeder does exist!"

Speaking in the rough orcish language M'lar spoke defiantly, with more bravado than she felt "Aye I do exist. I will warn you to leave before you find exactly what I can do."

She could feel her heart racing and thumping against her breasts. Then the room fell silent as the sound of booted feet moved down the stairs.

M'lar watched transfixed her gaze glued to the stairs. There she saw black knee high boots cover black pants. More of the man's body appeared with each movement down the steps.

She noted the long black cloak draped over a tall thin body drag down each step. She looked into the coldest cruel stare she had ever seen next to Camron.

The face was handsome with its angular shape, and the lips curled into a humorless smile. He stared at her and she could feel his gaze bore into her very being. In one glance she could tell he was a cold-hearted bastard that was out to take what he wanted.

M'lar could feel the door move and she stepped forward which caused the warriors in the room to reach for their weapons. Moving to the side she felt her slender forearm snatched and she was jerked back into the doorway.

Stumbling backwards she heard the drop of the heavy bar fall into place. She was then summarily ushered down the hallway towards the escape tunnel.

From behind they could hear the door being assaulted. As they cleared the first checkpoint, one of the men pulled the lever and the tunnel was collapsed.

Rushing onward M'lar felt herself tiring and the baby becoming distressed by her emotions. Stopped to clutch at her swollen stomach, she bent over to catch her breath only to feel her self swept up in a pair of strong arms and carried on past next checkpoint where another lever was pulled to collapse the rest of the tunnel.

Moving forward towards the sliver of light at the end of the tunnel, M'lar was carried to the protected area of the lake and bowl area.

Gently she was set on her feet, where she was then escorted to the nearest cave entrance and put on a cot. The area was secured and a perimeter was established. Basil released the hawk was sent with a message for reinforcements to be sent from the castle.

All the villagers had acted together and no casualties were reported. M'lar laid on the cot and rubbed her hand over the swell of her belly concentrating on a point on the ceiling of the cave.

 

She could hear the soft mummers of the villagers as they huddled outside the caves and watched anxiously to see if they were followed. With night spreading its darkness on the villagers they could hear the sound of heavy movement from the outer reaches of their secured hide out.

The guard that had escorted M'lar was not as seasoned as her previous guard and she sat up expectantly wondering if she would be forced to defend herself.

In quick order the Captain of the Castle guard shouted out to his men. "Caan, stand down! We have come to escort you all back to the village. The invaders had left."

A sigh of relief washed over the entire group watching the beleaguered looking Captain ride into view. M'lar was never so happy as she was at that moment to see Graven. Moving forward she smiled her appreciation to her Captain.

"Thank you good sir. We do appreciate your quick response."

The Graven stepped forward and bowed to M'lar. "M'lord Camron has sent us to bring you all to the village where he awaits. We captured most of the Orc invaders and they have been executed."

M'lar was happy the village was safe again, she was however of mixed emotions with Camron's return. Gathering the villagers together they all followed the four-mile trek back to the village.

They watched from a mile away smoke billowing into the air. The smell that greeted her was one she had become familiar with from her time spent in temple. It was a pyre of burning orcs flesh that filled the air with its stench.

Moving forward at the side of the roadway, she paused feeling the strain from their escape and the four-mile trek she was becoming fatigued when she felt the very air around her had become charged with static electricity.

Closing her eyes anticipating someone teleporting in via magic she waited as she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand with the static and then heard the pop as the dimension around them was disturbed.

Waiting for the flash to pass and hearing the gasp and sounds of blades being drawn from leather scabbards she tensed her own hands on the walking staff she held.

Then there was a collective sigh of relief. "M'lord Camron, we have dispatched the raiding party and await your further orders."

Camron stood resplendent in his black armor and looked very grim and cold hearted with the massive helm of a dragon's head on his helm. "

Why is she walking? She is bearing my child and she looks exhausted."

M'lar stepped towards Camron and spoke softly as she offered an awkward low curtsy to him. "Milord I was offered the use of a horse but felt it wise to walk the distance from the secured area. Please do not blame the guard, they have all walked next to us instead of riding to make us feel more comfortable and they have even allowed the old and infirmed to ride on their steads."

Camron stared through her as he listened to her plea, and then held up his hand. "Come we must return to the castle. There are plans to make and we must discuss what you know of this intruder that tried to take this village."

M'lar nodded and took his gauntlet covered hand. With little effort he pulled her close. She heard him uttered one word and they were immediately teleported from the village to return to the throne room.

Appearing in the throne room M'lar was immediately aware of a gathering of the four lords of the vales that surrounded Camron's replication of his holdings. M'lar felt very tired and was not much in the mind to stand and hear the utterings and pleas of the local nobles.

She certainly was not ready to listen to their jealous whining wives make their observations of her or her condition. Turning to face Camron folding her hands together in front of her she spoke softly watching him take him gauntlets off and then his helm.

Moving to his chair he assumed his position on his throne. "Milord at your pleasure may I please be excused, I find myself quiet fatigued and feeling a bit ill."

Camron glowered at her then waved his hand dismissing her. "Please see yourself to your room. I will have them send up something to eat, you should rest."

M'lar bowed and turned but not before she saw the look of disgust and hatred upon the faces of the lord's wives from the East and West vales.

Lowering her gaze she moved uneasily from the room. Though she was early in her pregnancy she was feeling tired and very nauseous.

Making her way to the stairs she made haste to find her way to her room. Upon reaching her room, she heard Lenore in her bathing chambers. Moving towards the door she watched the woman prepared her bath.

"Oh Malady, we have your bath prepared. I will bring in clean clothing. It would appear you are entraining the nobles tonight."

M'lar smiled wanly watching the sweet faced woman await her entering the room. "I was hoping to forego that pleasure tonight. I am feeling very exhausted. I am afraid we had some unpleasantness at Castlekeep earlier and were over run by orcs."

Lenore looked with concern upon her lady's pale features. "We heard rumors of such and were put on standby. When the hawk arrived, the castle guard went ahead of Lord Camron. The nobles have been unerringly bending his ear about the threat and then updating him on the raids."

M'lar began to slip off the over dress she wore and let it slide to the floor and pool at her feet. Stepping out of the garment she moved to the tub and slowly lowered her self into its inviting comfort.

Truth be told she was feeling rather sticky and dirty. For once she allowed the maid to help wash her hair and bath her tired and sore body. Lenore had noticed the small swell of her belly as she bathed her back.

"The babe seems to be growing." M'lar nodded. "Being half elf and Camron being half elf it will be at least another 12 months until he is born."

Lenore sighed, "I would think it hard to just carry one for nine months, let alone eighteen months."

M'lar closed her eyes and sighed. "Full scro carry their young for seven months. Elves however take longer since they have a longer life span." She kept her eyes closed and allowed her self the luxury of enjoying this soothing bath.

"Malady, what will happen once you give birth, will you stay?"

M'lar had been avoiding those thoughts trying to not think about giving up the life that was now growing within her.

"I shall go home Lenore, back to my friends and others like me. I had a life and I agreed to give Milord Camron my body as a vessel to give him a son."

Lenore stood up and held up a long bathing sheet to put around her body as she began to dry her and her hair. "What if you have a girl child? Will you stay to produce another child?"

M'lar was beginning to get annoyed with the questions because they were hitting her close to her heart. "I know this child I carry is a boy Lenore. He shall have his son and I will go home. Now if you don't mind, I am feeling very hungry is there anything to eat?"

Effectively changing the subject she moved into her bedchambers and found her robe. Sliding into the robe she glanced over at the side table and noticed a tray of fresh fruit and thinly sliced meats with cheese were awaiting her.

Smiling she moved to the table to nibble on the tray. Glancing up she watched as Lenore moved with a lovely jewel toned dress and laid it across her bed along with the girdle that would ride her hips but not encumber her burgeoning small swell of her stomach.

"Milord asked that you come to his room when you are dressed, he wishes to see which dress you will be wearing this evening and what jewels you will wear."

M'lar sighed softly, "Another long and tedious night with the snobbish nobles I suppose?" She asked as she stood and allowed Lenore to begin and dress her.

She watched Lenore drape her body in several yards of deep blue elven silk, her hair was dressed with sapphires that matched the dress to perfection.

The golden girdle of soft leather harnessed her breasts and lay comfortably over the swell of her stomach stopping at her hips. She turned to peer at her image in the mirror and found it not unpleasing but vastly different.

The swell of her already overly large breasts was more so pronounced in the dress, the flat of her stomach was nowhere to be seen because of the drape of the material that now gathered around the girdle.

Feeling uncomfortable with the girdle she slipped it off. "I think I would do better to just let the material drape and hide the swell of my stomach Lenore."

M'lar slipped on the matching satin slippers. She turned to wait for Lenore to lead her to Camron's room. Waiting outside she played with the material of her dress. This had become a nervous habit she had acquired since arriving at the castle.

Lenore knocked lightly and the door opened without assistance. Camron stood at the fireplace; his hands locked firmly behind his back, his eyes cold as death, and his features stern. He turned and critically assessed her appearance.

"Turn."

He spoke with a coldness that unnerved M'lar. Slowly she moved in a circle turning for his examination. "Lenore, bring me the family cask, I want the blood diamond. M'lar will wear it at dinner tonight."

Lenore curtsied and turned moving to the interior of Camron's dressing chambers. M'lar had a chance to observe Camron while he stood bedecked in cream pants, double bested coat with gold braids, black thigh high boots.

The tails of his coat draped over the back of his body to brush the back of his knees. His hair was pulled back in a ponytail at the base of his neck.

He stood unmoving dissecting her with his gaze watching her from his place in front of the fireplace.

"Why does he find you so intriguing?"

M'lar heard his voice but was not sure what he was speaking. "Excuse me? Were you addressing me?"

Camron shook his head and watched Lenore bringing the cask from the inner dressing chambers."

Open it and remove the blood diamond. Put it on her neck then we will be ready to go down to great our guests."

M'lar looked on watching Lenore set the cask down and open the lid to produce one of the largest clear diamonds she had ever seen. It dangled from a light elven chain. When the diamond was placed around her neck, she saw one imperfection that seemed to accent the diamond. A small single drop of red encased in the very center of the cut. M'lar surmised that this was probably the reason it was called a blood diamond.

The necklace was snapped into place around her neck, once again Camron commanded, "Turn around slowly."

Once again feeling she was on a revolving pedestal she turned slowly so he could approve of how she looked.

"Excellent. Thank you Lenore you are done for now. When my first is ready to retire you will help her prepare for bed."

Lenore dropped another curtsy to him and back out of the room closing the doors behind her.

"Shall we my dear, our guests await our presence and I do not wish to disappoint them. After all tonight we celebrate your beginning to show with my son."

He moved stiffly towards her extending his arm awaiting her fingers to lay gently into the crook of his arm.

The evening was turning into another long dragged out ordeal she was being forced to sit through. Like before she was at the end of the table facing Camron on the other end and the Dragos on her left and the Matriarch’s on the right.

Malaise was becoming very trying, as she could not resist one jab after another to M'lar and her now swollen figure. " I personally took to the country when I became pregnant with Pansy. I certainly did not wish to be seen in public in such an ungainly and ungraceful condition."

M'lar sipped her water and lowered her gaze behind a fall of full dark lashes. "How fortunate for you malady." M'lar mumbled quietly as she picked at her food and glanced down to Camron who watched her with indifference over the top of his mug while he sipped his ale.

Salandra tittered annoyingly, "I do so know what you mean Maisie my dear, I felt the same way when I was with Andre. I did not wish any to see me looking like a waddling duck or a cow."

M'lar set her glass down and pointedly looked at one woman and then the other. "Ladies, I am sure in your condition you would have felt if not looked as such, but as I find having a life growing within me a beautiful and glorious event, I have so such insecurities as you had."

She fingered the stem of her glass, "I find that the body as it begins to thrive with life is very beautiful and fitting for ones of our station and status."

She turned to peer directly from one woman to the other, "After all as nobles you were obligated to produce an heir, for me I volunteered to give our Lord a son."

M'lar stood abruptly knocking over her chair in her irritation with the vacuous women. " And as enlightening as I find this subject, I find that I have grown weary and will ask you to excuse me."

She laid her napkin on her plate, and stood back, forcing the men at the table to rise with her.

"Good evening." She turned and walked with her head held proud to the doorway.

She half expected that Camron would stop her forward movement but found she was unencumbered and continued up to her room.

Entering her room she let out a soft frustrated scream, balling her fingers into a fist. She paced furiously back and forth cursing in several languages. Eyes flashing she was so mad she wanted to tear the hair from those bitches’ heads.

They were being mean and unnecessarily cruel in their observations and she knew they were trying to goad her into an action that would upset Camron.

Lenore stood passively by watching her mistress with some amusement. She knew that M'lar had a lot of passion in her and she could loose control but she had never seen her this angry. It was refreshing to see her find her backbone and react to those catty females that were no better than some common whore or slut when their jealousy was being displayed.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Upon closing her door to her room, she gave into her anger and humiliation. "Of all the vile wicked, self serving inhospitable cruel things!"

She kicked her shoes off sending them across the room fighting the bite of hot tears rolling down her cheeks. "I would never have thought to say such mean spiteful things to them were they to be with child."

Lenore stood back with a smile edging her lips watching M'lar grow into a full-blown temper tantrum. She waited patiently for her to finish her tantrum then watched as she sank down in one of the comfortable chairs by the fireplace. "Finished?"

She asked politely. M'lar turned her gaze to the woman smiled then laughed. "Yes, I know I should not let them get to me, but they called me a cow and a duck and said my condition was hideous and I should go into hiding."

Lenore moved to her side and began to undo the jewels from her hair. "They did look hideous when they were pregnant with their children."

Lenore secured the jewels into a cask, and then stood back. "They are jealous because you have grown more beautiful even with the swell of your stomach and truth be told my lady, the men still covet you when you enter the room and they are jealous of milord Camron for having you as his first."

M'lar felt her hair come down and fall around her shoulders, then the gown was slipped over her hips. She went to remove the necklace and felt Lenore's hands on hers. "No my lady leave it on. Milord Camron will remove it when he is ready for you to return the diamond. It is a very special jewel it has magical properties."

M'lar let her hand dropped and sighed. "I suppose it is like the ring he had me wear that cost me a finger?" Lenore shook her head. "No, it's a teleport without fail and the blood is a protection enchantment. It will protect you from this point on during your pregnancy."

M'lar flushed at the unkind thoughts she had thinking Camron was trying to control her again. "I see, well that is different."

Lenore looked at M'lar in her mirror while brushing her hair, smiling she told M'lar something that must have surprised even her. "When he heard you were in the village and it was being raided by Orcs he nearly went insane with rage."

Lenore thought a moment then continued to brush her mistress' hair. " He was out of here so fast that the men could barely keep up with him."

M'lar muttered softly, "Because he was worried about his son." She propped her chin with her palm resting her bent elbow on the vanity.

Lenore clucked her tongue to the roof of her mouth. "That is pish posh. He may care for his son but he also cares about you too my dear."

Lenore wrapped the long hair around her hand and drew the brush through it, she spoke what she had thought, "You are the mother of this child and something in him has discovered his humanity and he is worried that he cannot always protect you."

M'lar found that hard to believe. She muttered, "He is as inhuman as they become and only cares for himself."

Lenore listened then offered her own observations. "That may be true from before. But I did hear him and he was even telling the guards that he would not be making any more trips off world until his son was born."

M'lar was touched by such a show of humanity. She had not seen that much in his actions since her arrival and hearing this from Lenore made her feel a bit more secure. Rising she turned facing Lenore and was led to Camron's room.

Entering the room, she found it empty and moved to the bed to find some relief from her swelling feet seeking a comfortable position. If the truth was known she was exhausted and for this time she allowed herself to fall asleep awaiting the arrival of Camron.

While she slept from the folds of time a slender handsome figure of a tall male moved into the room and peered down at her. Gently he stroked her face and spoke softly. "Grandfather has plans for you my dear, he will break your heart but I will be there to pick up the pieces and you will know love. I will make sure of that."

From over his shoulder another figure moved through the tear in time to stand next to the slender male. "You know she has a destiny to meet Kelson and so do you. YOU cannot allow your emotions to cloud your direction and especially over this female. She will bring down two mighty empires and finally allow us what we both want."

Kelson turned to the older man standing next to him. "Uncle Maison do not meddle, you will not succeed in usurping AO any more than the pantheon will allow me to be the Time Lord God."

Maison chuckled. "My dear boy, do not underestimate your abilities or your talent. You will succeed, and me I will begin the next God Wars with this one." With a soft chuckle Maison Storm stepped back through the tear in time as Kelson held the portal open.

"She has a destiny but it won't be used to start a war Uncle, and if you think for one moment I do not know what you have done then that is your first mistake."

Turning to look back at M'lar. Kelson leaned down and placed a light kiss on her lips. "That is from my Grandfather, you will rock his world." With a shift of his body he stood and stepped back into the portal of time and was gone from the room. Leaving M'lar with a very disturbing dream of two men arguing over who would be able to use her the most for an impending God War.

To soon the time passed and M'lar had grown heavy with child. Her days were spent mostly in the castle gardens and sequestered from most of the guard that had been assigned to watch over and protect her.

Time was no longer relevant to her as long as she kept her mind active and awaited the arrival of the First Lord's son. The baby's movements had become more active and it seemed he was forever using her rib cage for target practice.

Camron had been off world more lately only to return to get a progress report on her condition. The realms people would attempt to come and see her but were politely turned away from the door. Simply saying the lady was ill and was not receiving guests.

Taking this time to utilize the library she found obscure knowledge that she was grateful to have and occupied her time in the books.

Her body was rebelling by having a species of child in her body that was not a part of her species and she had grown very ill. There were times she feared she would dispel the child before its time compounding her fear was what Camron's reaction to her loosing his child and what he would do to her. With all this stress it made her life even more complicated. So, her health was becoming more of an issue with each passing day.

Never had she felt so vulnerable in her entire existence as she did now. She knew she had to see this pregnancy through if for no other reason to fulfill her part of the pact she had made and to be returned to her home and family.

Camron was on a terror as he ripped through realm after realm creating as much havoc as he could and spoiling for blood. His thirst for power and his vengeance and frustration was to lay waste to those he felt had slighted him in any way.

With each passing victory his mood grew darker and more inhuman. His only pleasure it seemed came from his need to conquer, kill, and take what he felt was his. His blood lust had taken control over his reason and he was bent to wreak as much destruction as he could.

Rahvin had left the realm occupied by Cameron, his own thoughts caught up over the impossible he had witnessed. How in all that was the creation of man kind was it possible for a product of Orc blood and elven blood come to be in existence?

For that matter to so completely have blended the blood to obliterate the more offensive features that was Orc and softened them to blend with the elven kind.

Never had such a creature as the one he beheld in that root cellar struck him before. Her face was held to his memory and he was determined to find her and claim her as his own.

Obviously she must be worth claiming or she would not have commanded the attention of a God Killer such as Camron Dragonsbane.

It had been most unfortunate that he had lost a lot of his mercenaries on that foray in that village where she frequented. He was if nothing persistent in pursing what he wanted.

She captured his attention and his curious nature. Then to discover that she was carrying Camron's child only enraged him.

Rahvin mulled over the information he had received. Camron did not deserve her and if it was the last thing he did he would bring her to him and he would claim her as his. What was there about this particular female that drove him to such reckless abandoned? He had to discover what it was that made her more unique than other women he had known in his time.

For now he would do a quiet retreat in order to build up his contingent of mercenaries before he challenged Camron for the right to claim her as his.

So he withdrew from this realm and sought his retreat in the prime material plain of negativity. There he began to form his own plan and sent out his minions to bring forth more mercenaries.

He needed an army that was more bloodthirsty than Camron and this was going to take time. The first thing he wanted to do was put in scrying stones so he could watch her. "Malignance I want you to take these stones and place them about the castle so I can watch her. Whatever you do, do not get caught."

Handing over a dozen enchanted stone to his minion he sent him off. Sitting back to wait for the stones to be put in place he began to make his own plans on how he could over throw Camron. He kept busy and wondered why he had become so obsessed over one female.

He would try and fill his nights with other soft companionship and found them only being compared to her. They were accommodating and deserving of his attention. He was always left wanting more or rather wanting her. Try as he might he could not figure out why she was more important to his life than his other needs. His was trying to curb his obsessing over her.

Under cover of darkness Malignance moved into the compound that was held by Camron. Moving through the shadows he began to place the stones in various spots giving his lord the best view of where this abomination resided.

Finding his master acting more the love sick fool he did as he was bade to do but resented the reason for his master's obsession.

When he had looked upon the female he found her repugnant and not worthy of his attention. But then any that had looked upon Malignance did not find him of particular good looks being a hunch back male human with an abnormally large head accenting his deformity more than was necessary. 

He was pretty much ignored by many that did not wish to look upon his deformity which gave him the perfect cover to move unnoticed about for his master. Deftly he placed the stones in the good spots to allow all the proper viewing and as subtly as he arrived he was soon in route back to his masters domain.

M'lar spent her morning not being at her best and feeling huge and ungainly while she moved about her room. Giving into her petulant mood made it obvious she was certainly not ready to meet and greet the nobles from the vales.

However, it appeared that Camron was to be in house this day and wanted to meet with his overlords. She knew her now engorged appearance was abhorrent to him and did her best to stay from his sight. She had made plans for her day to be close to her room and was looking forward to not having to be seen in public by the nobles.

The last thing she needed was the barbed comments and the constant bullying by the jealous wives. She was pretty sure given half a chance she would pull their hair out or slap them for being so hateful and mean. The thought of seeing them knocked on their jelly butts brought a smile to her lips and a twinkle in her eyes.

Making her way down the back stairway to the kitchen area of the palace she smiled wanly at the cook and her helper. "Malady? Do you wish anything?"

M'lar shook her head. "No, I was trying to escape to the garden. My back is aching and all I wanted was to find a cool spot to rest and try and be comfortable."

Lottie the day cook chuckled. "I know my dear the nobles are a bit of a pain in the arse so to speak. They have been running me staff ragged for two days now. I know how you feel and if you want, there is a really nice cool spot out by the lake.

Lottie chuckled, "It is by that lovely cypress tree that sits near the lake's edge on the bend. If you like I can send Clarice with a basket to sit with you."

Lottie moved to the open doorway speaking softly to the wee babe about to bring a babe into the world. Patting M'lar's arm "If you want to go on down there so you can find a place to rest and enjoy the cool of the early morning if you like."

M'lar smiled and nodded, "That sounds lovely Lottie, she does not need to stay with me."

Lottie smiled huge and bustled her ample form around the room putting together a nice morning repast making sure the First was to be well cared for in her late stages of pregnancy. "Don't be silly my sweet one, you need to have her close by in case something happens."

M'lar found the spot with Clarice's help and allowed her to spread a blanket and help her sit then laid out pillows for her to rest against for support.

M'lar's back had been aching most the evening and morning. She attempted to shift while reposed to find a comfortable spot. Clarice feeling sorry for her offered to rub her lower back.

Not one to pass up any offer for some type of relief she propped herself against her pillows. She moaned softly and let her use her sturdy fingers to rub her back and speak soothingly to her about the day's activities.

Clarice was well informed about the current activates of the nobles and their wives. She sat gossiping about the snotty overloads of the vales and their insecure jealous wives.

Half listening to her words M'lar was aware of how her stomach was beginning to ball into a hard knot and a sharp cramping feeling began to make its rude intentions known.

Sucking in a hard breath M'lar held it for a moment then let it out. As she did she felt a rush of warm fluids move out of her and soak her clothing? "Oh my dear heavens Claire. I need help! I think I am about to give birth to this baby!"

Clarice jumped from the blanket and looked at the poor figure of M'lar now balled into fetal position with another cramp hit her. "What should I do?"

She almost choked the words out, her small features having gone pale and her lips pinched. "Go get help! I need the mid wife."

Clarice let the wind take her feet and she dashed to the palace. Hitting the kitchen door at a dead run she bounded in pale and scared looking to Lottie. "Lottie!"

"What is it child?"

Lottie seeing her obvious distress turned to peer back at her. "The first is in labor and she had a lot of water that came out of her and she is in pain and cannot move."

Lottie the practical one grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. "Now collect yourself child, go and get the lord."

If it was possible Clarice went paler than before.

"Milord Camron?" Her words uttered in a scared hush.

"Yes you little twit go get him now. I am going to send for the midwife."

Swallowing hard, Clarice ran towards the throne room skidding to a halt when she saw it was full of the nobles and Camron was glaring at her for her rude intrusion.

"Beg pardon Milord."  
She dropped low and offered the best foot over her other foot and a curtsy.

"This had better be good mortal."

Clarice still bowed before her lord spoke softly,

"It is the Lady M'lar she is in labor and is trapped by the lake and unable to get back to the house."

Camron turned to his overlords.

"We will continue this later." Rising he reached out with his will and a subtle pop teleported from the room.

Arriving at the lake he let that cold inhumane gaze dart over the area until he saw her lying in a ball rocking in pain on a blanket.

Moving with forceful steps to her side he bent and scooped her up and once again using his will he teleported her to the castle to her room.

Gently he laid her on her back in the bed. "I am going to enter your mind M'lar and I am going to block the pain, do you understand?"

With tears brimming her eyes she nodded slowly and waited for him to enter her mind. Using his abilities he easily entered her mind, using ~ego whip~ and then moved into the area of the brain that cried out with her labor pain.

Using his ability he began to probe~ searching for the part that of the brain that controlled pain or pleasure. Blocking the pain receptors he stimulated and placed a suggestion of pleasure.

Turning to the door he moved with expediency towards the head of the grand staircase and was immediately met by the midwife, Lenore, Ravinia, and Graven. Moving with haste to the room, they found M'lar in full labor but not reacting to the pain, as she should.

Camron spoke abruptly, "I have blocked the pain receptors in her brain. How long do you think this will take?"

Old Mavis moved to help Lenore strip M'lar and covered her with a sheet placing sheets under her and over her.

"She is crowning milord, it will be within the hour."

Camron nodded turned to Graven, "Post a guard outside this door and do not allow anyone to enter without my express permission. Those here are the only ones permitted in this room."

Graven saluted his lord and immediately took up post at the door. Mavis spoke softly with encouraging tones to M'lar to push when she felt her stomach tightening. M'lar concentrated to follow the instructions and felt herself growing exhausted with the pushing.

When the baby made his entrance to the world, the room was suddenly frozen with time. Kelson moved through the flow of time to step into the room and smiled.

"Well my dear it looks like its time to die." He glanced at the newly birthed son of Camron's and sighed. "It's a pity you do not even realize Camron that this is you as a clone, that Alauria will birth your son as hers. Perhaps it is fitting you have taken your god hood to the next level and how appropriate you should raise yourself in your own image."

Sighing softly he moved to touch M'lar's temple. "After the child is laid in your arms, you will appear to suffer an aneurism and you will for all intent and purposes die. After you are interred I will come and collect your body and return you home. The next phase of your life will be forthcoming and its time you met my grandfather."

Kelson sighed softly and moved to make himself invisible to those in the room and waited. Speeding up time, he watched Mavis put the small baby boy in his mother's arms.

M'lar smiled weakly peering into the tiny baby's eyes, with gentleness she kissed its head, let her fingers touch his small features.

At that moment Kelson using the will of his way put into motion the appearance of her death by aneurism. M'lar looked up smiled then closed her eyes and went limp appearing to have died.

Lenore was the first to notice as she leaned over to check her mistress for life. Then she began to weep. Mavis reached for the now screaming child and carried him from the room.

Stopping next to Graven she spoke softly, "Tell the lord his son is here but do not tell him the lady has died in child birth."

Graven felt his throat constrict hearing the sad news of the passing of his mistress. He felt bereft that he would no longer hear her laughter, or her songs so sweetly sung, or the opportunity to learn more from her.

Using his training he moved to the common room of the palace and spoke to Camron softly, "My Lord's son has arrived."

Camron happily ran up the stairs to where Mavis stood holding the loudly protesting son of the first lord he screamed out to be fed. Gently with a tenderness he did not realize he had took his son and moved as the proud father he was to the top of the stairs.

Below the nobles had assembled after hearing the news that the Lord's son had been born. Camron beaming proudly held his son high and spoke with pride. "I give to you Lance Dragonsbane, heir apparent and son of Camron Dragonsbane and the Lady M'lar."

There was a round of cheering and huzzahs along with a smatter of polite clapping. Camron descended the stairs and smiled. "Today we celebrate the birth of a new generation." Allowing the others to peer upon the perfect features of his son. The noble ladies tried to see if the child carried the curse of the mother in his image and could see nothing of her in him. He was all Camron. Some snide comments were made whispered by some of the nobles to be immediately hushed by a glare from Camron.

Graven moved to Camron's side. "Milord, the midwife wishes to speak with you." Camron looked at his Captain with a uncertainty in his gaze sensing the heaviness in his tone.

"What has happened Graven?" Graven shook his head, "I was told not to say until you had your son. The boys mother did not survive the child's birth."

Camron felt his stomach knot and darkness filled him. He had vowed not to care what happened to the vessel that bore his son but this news coming as it did left him unsettled.

"She died?"

His words were uttered with a deadly calm. He saw the slight movement of assent to his question.

"I see, find the wet nurse and have her take the babe to her room to care for him."

The bells around the kingdom began to ring out with the joyous news that the Lord had a heir and much happiness was spreading with the word of his birth.

Camron handed the baby over to the wet nurse and excused himself from his guests and made his way to her bedroom. Lenore weeping softly gently cleaned and dressed her making sure she looked as beautiful as she was when she arrived.

Camron let his gaze go over the room and in a cold impersonal voice ordered them out of the room. Lenore and Ravinia picked up the soiled bedding and bustled out of the room both women crying softly.

 

Camron moved to her side and peered down at the delicate features of the woman that had been brave enough to stay and bare his son. With fingers that were too gentle he brushed them over the curve of her cheek and then set on the edge of the bed.

"Kelson tell me she is not dead and this is just your antics to make sure she leaves here."

He waited and then from a tear in the fabric of time Kelson Kane stepped into the room. "You know it's the way it has to be Camron. She has another destiny to fulfill and it’s not as your toy in your bed."

Kelson watched his cousin and nodded, "It is as you say just tell me this is for show only, that she is not dead."

Kelson put a hand of comfort on his shoulder.

"She feigns death once she is interred I shall take her back to her time and erase her memory of the time spent here with you. She shall be as she was and she will go forth and change the dynasty that is the time of Toril."

Kelson stood at the foot of her bed. "Her light is not forever gone Camron. You know how special she is that is why you wanted her. She has a light that will always attract those of power or darkness to her. She is what is unattainable that is why so many covet her."

Kelson turned to move to the balcony doors. "You will release your hold over her and allow me to finish what we started. You know there will be a god war it will be for the right reasons and not the wrong ones."

Camron stood from the bed. "Then heal her and allow me to put into motion in this time that the First Consort has died in child birth. The populace will wish to mourn her passing."

Kelson nodded, moved to sit on the edge of the bed and focused his will on the sleeping priestess.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

~Regenerate~, he began to manipulate the cells regenerating them within her body healing her as if she had never been pregnant. Manipulating her cells to return her to as she was before Camron took her. With little effort he moved through her body and then to her mind to block out the memories of this time with Camron and the pregnancy she had carried.

"When will you inter her to the mausoleum?" Kelson looked with expectation to Camron.

"We will have a week of mourning and then she shall be interred on the seventh day with all the pomp and circumstance any First Consort would be afforded. I am sure there will be great sadness through out the land because she made such an impact on the peasants."

Kelson smiled, "True she did do that and that is what she needed to do to get the kingdom behind you to support you and to expose your unfaithful."

Camron paced away from them and stood with a deepening frown boring into his features. "True, and I will deal with them soon enough. Now I suppose I shall go and inform my guests of her passing. You will excuse me?"

Assuming a look of deep sorrow, Camron moved into the throne room and sat heavily upon his chair.

"I regret to inform you my Lords and Ladies that though we rejoice at the birth of my heir apparent, the mother of that child died in child birth."

The room held a silence of disbelief and Camron could sense among the women a hidden pleasure of glee. "We shall observe a week of mourning with burial to be seven days from this day."

Rising he left the room leaving the lords and ladies to discuss his announcement amongst them selves. From a great distance Rahvin sat stunned and angry. "This is impossible he is staging her death, I will refuse to believe it unless I see for myself her body resting in the tomb." Sitting back he felt his anger growing within.

The news of the death of the beloved First Consort was like wild fire spreading through out the land. The populace began to gather and make their trek to the castle to pay their last respects, bringing with them tokens of love and adoration for a woman that had healed and touched them so deeply.

With the week passing, her body was laid in state in the throne room and for the first time, the villagers were allowed to file through and lay their tributes to her at the base of her crystal coffin.

There was much sadness and wailing and crying as they passed to view the exotic beauty that had affected their lives and made them better than they had been.

The flowers were being brought in by the tons as each brought in something to offer to her shrine. The bells began to toll for seven days they rang and for seven days there were feats of tributes and feasts of farewell as the villagers mourned and celebrated the life she gave and her death.

At the end of the seventh day at sunset, a team of white horses bedecked in feathers and golden harness pulled the crystal coffin through the town to the resting place that Camron had designated for his family.

With much pomp and circumstances, M'lar's body was carried and put to rest in the stone aperture that was her tomb. While Camron with his son in his arms stood for the last time at her tomb he turned and nodded ordering the stonemasons to seal the tomb.

When last stone was put into place and the tomb was officially sealed, Kelson on cue appeared in the mausoleum. Manipulating the molecular structure with ~molecular agitation~ he dissolved the vault and removed M'lar from its confines.

Once again manipulating the fabric of time, he moved through time stepping into street three minutes after Camron had taken her from this very spot and carried her to the past. Gently, Kelson laid her on the ground.

Stepping back he once again manipulated the locks on her mind and her body began to breathe and she was returned to time in mind and body as she was the night she was taken from this realm no one the wiser of her absence.

Hearing the thundering hoof beats of the horse patrol of the guard Kelson quietly stepped back through the fabric of time and was gone.

Marstoq with his contingent of guard road into the street and saw his little mother unconscious on the ground. Reining in his horse he dismounted and moved to her side. "Little Mother?”

He gently patted her cheek and called to her. With a soft flutter of thick eyelashes she opened her eyes and looked up at Marstoq.

"Son?" Her voice was soft and filled with uncertainty. "Camron is gone?" She asked confused for she knew she had seen him not more than a few minutes before she felt her consciousness leave her.

"Yes mother he is gone, are you well?" She sighed softly. "I feel exhausted and rather much like a coward, I left the others to face Camron and his Death Knight."

Marstoq lifted her up and carried her to his horse sitting her on its back. "Maison took care of the Death Knight mother and Camron disappeared. We were worried he had come to torment you."

M'lar's mind was muddled with so much confusion. "I thought I saw him here and I went to escape him and then I don't remember anything else my son."

Climbing up behind her, Marstoq wrapped his arms around her frail figure and turned the horse heading him back to the Hoch.

"It matters not little mother he is gone and so is Agreiver his Death Knight."

M'lar leaned back against his wide strong chest and sighed softly. "Take me home Mars, I am tired."

With a click of his tongue to the roof of his mouth Marstoq and his guard made the trek back to the Hoch. Securing M'lar in her room, he moved to the bar and looked around at the minor damage that had been done to the bar. A dark frown edging his features as he thought about what could have happened here.

If it had not been for Maison appearing when he did to stop the Death Knight many could have died. Marstoq moved into the kitchen and prepared a small meal of crab claws. Pouring out a generous portion of blood wine he moved back into the common area of the bar. Sitting at the bar he began to eat. Letting his gaze move up the stairs to the sleeping quarters area.

"I swear little mother if he had hurt you nothing would stop me from hunting him down and rending him to pieces." Marstoq took a bite from his plate then set back, his thoughts going to a darker place just thinking of what Camron had expected that night and it involved his mother.

In the dark of night Rahvin Bloodthorne made his way to the mausoleum and entered by teleporting inside. Stopping a grim but satisfied smile slide over his face as he looked at the demolished tomb that had held her body.

"So you play the ultimate game do you God Slayer, well now I have my work cut out for me? I will find your prize and she will be mine. You have played your last hand, next time we meet, you can lick my boots." With a subtle pop with the distortion of time and place he teleported out of the tomb.

Kelson sat back and reflected the need of these men of dark power wanting or needing to possess this one odd female of questionable origins.

He smiled, because he knew the time of Ageis the ultimate power of mind and time was about to discover the half-scro half elf female and to him she would give him Kelson future wife.

This was, as it had to be and was to be providing Maison could keep from meddling in things. His only concerns at this point were his father, his Uncle Maison, and Morgan Manshak.

Oh he knew Morgan would have his time with her and she would be the one that got away from Morgan which would make him more determined than ever to totally dominate her and own her.

Time was not relevant from his perspective he could rewind it or fast forward time but time would be his to use and he would if his plans were not go awry. Kelson was ready to face the pantheon and petition them for his place as their Time Lord. He knew the time of reckoning was coming and soon all would know there was a God war on the horizons.

He had to make sure that his Uncle Maison presented the right reasons for a war between the Gods and not one perpetrated by Maison.

Kelson knew that his Uncle Maison was trying to design the perfect world and that world was what he believed was the right and pure from Maison's perspective.

Kelson could not allow this to happen. So he began to prepare for a battle he had long knew was coming and he had already seen the possible outcomes and none of them ended well for any of his family or friends. Kelson stepped back through the curtain of time and waited. He knew he would not have to wait for long. After all time was not relevant to Kelson. Time was his to use or abuse if he so desired, he just needed to convince the Pantheon of Gods he was the right choice with the right profile to take care of time.

Sitting back he watched and he waited and he dreamed of what his life would be in the future with his bride at his side. Smiling he locked his fingers together and supported the back of his head watching time move through the hourglass. With each passing grain he was coming closer to his own destiny.

So ends this Chapter of the little half-breed that was to never exist, but her story is far from over, for her time in Toril would be one that legends would be wrought and stories told and retold. The phase of her life would bring about a time of enlightenment and new challenges. The next book to be written about the life of the half-breed was just beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: I dedicate this series to all my on line role playing friends that brought me to the wonderful world of elf, scro, orc, demi-gods, dragons and excitement that gave my mundane life meaning.
> 
> I dedicate these books to my father Joe, who was my hero. He was a World War II vet, a good father, a loving husband, and chose to die on the 11th month of the 11th day on the 11th hour. 
> 
> My life has been empty without his physical presence. My spiritual life has been filled with the blessings he gifted to me. He would expect me to thank you each and every one for showing an interest in my story and for that I do so now. My next installment should you be interested will deal with M'lar and her one true love, Ageis, the not so holy paladin and 41st level psionist that protected M'lar and gave her one of the most precious things in her short life. A daughter.


End file.
